Memories
by Oo-Naruko-oO
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has querido cambiar el pasado? ¿Rehacer de nuevo tus recuerdos? Sasuke viajará en el tiempo dispuesto a recuperar la persona más importante para él. Por amor todo se puede. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

El retorno de Naruko.

Después de mi paron fictionero de varios meses vuelvo con otra historia larga. Espero que también les agrade como las anteriores, intentaré dar lo mejor de mí. Quiero meterme en algo un poco más serio y centrado de lo que acostumbro a colgar, pensareis que estoy loca, después de todos los desvaríos que he escrito… pero sí, por lo menos lo voy a intentar si este humor negro me deja xD… kami-sama, ya comienzo a dudarlo…

En fin, este es mi nuevo proyecto a largo plazo y os lo presento con mucha ilusión. Memories.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

**Introducción: De vuelta al pasado.**

Una gran roca de piedra taponaba la entrada rocosa de la cueva, por la cual no se distinguían más que sombras. La oscuridad dificultaba la visión del suelo, como una sabana negra que corría a lo largo de la gruta. El acceso por la estrecha galería era dificultoso, varios minutos de arrastre por el húmedo suelo hasta llegar a la amplia abertura de la cueva. En la oscuridad de la caverna, brillaba la luz de una antorcha que se agitaba con el temblor misterioso de alguien al ir y venir.

-Ya queda poco… tan solo el dibujo de tiza… - murmuró agitado.

Echó un último vistazo hacia la mesa de madera, donde se encontraba el pergamino robado abierto de par en par, memorizando cada línea para comenzar a dibujar el mismo trazo circular en el suelo con la tiza. El sello necesario para efectuar la técnica prohibida.

-¡Encontradle!!

-¡Buscar por el frente norte!!

-¡No puede estar muy lejos!!

Las voces de los ninjas cada vez se hacían más cercanas. Rondando el exterior de la gruta donde se escondía. Era de vital importancia darse prisa en completar la técnica antes de que lo atraparan en su clandestinidad.

Con hábiles movimientos completó el dibujo, situándose en el centro del mismo. Efectuó los distintos sellos con sus manos, uno tras otro en su orden correspondiente. Se inclinó hacia el símbolo, tan solo quedaba tocarlo con la palma de la mano para desencadenarlo. Estiró los dedos dispuesto a finalizar, cuando sin previo aviso, una mano ajena lo sostuvo firmemente de la muñeca impidiéndole su cometido.

-No lo hagas. – escuchó a su lado.

No le costó relacionar de quien era esa voz femenina. Ahora comprendía como lo había encontrado antes que los ninjas persecutores. Frunció el ceño elevando la cabeza. Fulminando con una aguda y colérica mirada que fue a clavarse en los ojos de su compañera.

-Ya tenías que venir a joderlo todo – espetó irritado. Con un movimiento brusco se deshizo del agarre en su muñeca. Levantándose del suelo para encarar esa dichosa intromisión - No te metas donde no te llaman, voy a hacerlo digas lo que digas.

-Por favor Sasuke-kun… - pidió lastimosamente - …Te perdimos una vez hace mucho tiempo, no quiero volver a ver desaparecer a otro amigo.

-No voy a desaparecer – argumento arrogante desviando la mirada a un marco de foto colocado encima de una estantería. Por un momento, le invadió la melancolía con aquellos recuerdos al ver de nuevo la imagen tras la moldura de madera. Anhelaba tanto aquellos viejos tiempos. Tanto como para hacer semejante locura sin dudar – Volveré cuando haya cambiado el pasado.

Sakura se acercó entrando en el sello dibujado en el suelo. Levantó la cara hacia su compañero, le sobresalía una cabeza, tomándolo cariñosamente de ambas manos.

-Pero… y si no vuelves, y si te quedas atrapado en el tiempo… - dudó – Yo… no soportaría otra perdida así – cerró sus hermosos ojos verdes dejando que las lagrimas silenciosas resbalaran por su tersa piel. Recargando la frente sobre el pectoral de su compañero – Sufrí dolorosamente la muerte de Naruto, también era mi amigo, mi compañero… y yo más que nadie me siento responsable de ello. No llegue a tiempo, no supe tratarlo como debía su crítica situación. Descubrí demasiado tarde como salvarle la vida. ¡Es mi culpa!!

El recuerdo de aquella fatídica noche le hizo temblar. Reviviendo en su mente como se había apagado la vida de Naruto entre sus manos cubiertas de sangre, sus últimas palabras, su última sonrisa, su última dulce mirada bañada en lágrimas. Esas mismas que ahora recorrían el rostro de Sasuke con el recuerdo vivo del revoltoso kitsune.

-No fue culpa tuya, Sakura… - pronuncio en un hilo de voz - … yo lo mate.

-¡No!!! Tú no lo mataste, hi… hiciste lo correcto, era lo mejor para la aldea… Naruto también lo sabía, él te pidió que lo hicieras – la joven conmocionada se agarraba firme con sus temblorosas manos a la camiseta oscura del Uchiha – Por eso te pido ahora que no me abandones, no quiero volver a sufrir esta vez por tu muerte.

Sasuke retiró hosco las manos de la joven tras escuchar esa última frase.

-No voy a morir, no hasta que él vuelva conmigo – afirmó rotundo, recomponiendo la pequeña debilidad que casi lo deja caer de nuevo en un profundo hundimiento moral – Solo quiero traerlo de vuelta ¿Es que no lo comprendes? – crispo con dolor.

-Claro que lo comprendo Sasuke-kun, pero… - las palabras se le atragantaban del dolor - … ¡Maldita sea, esto es una locura! No puedes cambiar el pasado, nadie puede hacerlo – recriminó agitada – ¡¿Crees que robando el pergamino prohibido de Konoha y efectuando ese jutsu solucionaras tu vida?!! ¿Y que vas a hacer cuando llegues? ¿Te lo traerás de ese mundo para vivir aquí? ¿Qué ocurrirá entonces con el Sasuke del pasado?... – intentó hacerlo reflexionar de que era un error lo que intentaba hacer - Estas situaciones no gustan a nadie… y aunque no podamos cambiar el pasado, si podemos cambiar el futuro. Pero todo depende de ti… ¡Acéptalo de una vez!! Naruto esta muerto.

-¡NO!!!

Con un fuerte empujón a sus hombros, Sakura cayó de culo, fuera del círculo prohibido. Lo miró y sintió miedo. La cara de Sasuke estaba engarrotada en una mueca de dolor profunda, su Sharingan girando a una velocidad alarmante, su cuerpo tenso a punto de descargar en una batalla de puños.

-¡Estas loco!! – bramó histérica – Mírate, eres incapaz de aceptarlo, de darte cuenta por ti mismo que esto no solucionará nada. ¡Esta es tu vida! ¡Deja de pensar en lo que lo que pudo ser y no fue!!

-Tal vez en este tiempo Naruto este muerto, pero en el pasado no lo está. – reflexionaba un tanto ido – Y por eso tengo que ir… por eso tengo que viajar en el tiempo… para cambiar el pasado, para que en este presente Naruto vuelva junto a mi, de nuevo a mi lado…

Las impotentes lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por el rostro de la joven. Era imposible hacerle cambiar de parecer. Estaba completamente ido de mente por la pérdida de su amigo meses atrás.

-Podemos comenzar de nuevo el tratamiento… - insistió la kunoichi intentando hacerle entrar en razón – Te iba muy bien acudir al médico y hablar del tema… sacar toda esa pena que llevas dentro, la que te esta consumiendo poco a poco… - se incorporó de nuevo queriendo tranquilizarlo – Creí… creí que te encontrabas mejor después de acudir al psicólogo.

Sasuke negaba con la cabeza a todas las palabras - No puedo vivir sin él… - confesó con la voz quebrada cerrando los ojos.

-¿Tanto le amas? – gimoteó - ¿Tanto como para hacer una locura así? – el moreno no le contestó, su rostro de angustia se reflejaba en las negras pupilas brillantes – Sí, lo sé… realmente le amas… - Sakura se limpió las lagrimas con el dorso del brazo – Esta bien. Si es lo que deseas, no seré yo la que te lo impida.

Rebuscó en bolsillo de su porta kunais, sacando un pequeño frasco rojizo que posteriormente mostró a su compañero.

-En ese caso, llévame contigo.

-No voy a hacer algo así Sakura – negó en rotundo – No te involucraré en mis decisiones, igual que no lo hice el día que me marché de esta villa con Orochimaru, dejándote recostada sobre aquel banco… - la afrontó con semblante firme y sereno – Este es mi problema y yo me haré cargo de él.

-¡Idiota!! Soy la única que conoce como crear el antídoto – elevó el frasco rojizo de sus manos.

-Entonces dámelo y lárgate de una vez.

Voces del exterior los volvieron a poner en alerta.

-¡Capitán! ¡He encontrado el acceso de la cueva!!

-¡Rápido!! ¡Rodeen la entrada!! ¡Que no escape!

Se estaba agotando el tiempo y sobretodo la paciencia de Sasuke. Su voz resonó autoritaria por toda la cueva.

-No me obligues a noquearte de nuevo como aquel día. Dame el maldito antídoto y ayúdame a escapar.

Visto que seguía siendo el orgulloso y arrogante Uchiha y que no tenía más opciones que no acabaran con su compañero metido en la cárcel por robo del pergamino sagrado, accedió a colaborar con él.

-Esta bien, solo te pido un favor – le rogó ofreciéndole el frasco y cerrándole la mano entorno a la ampolla - Pase lo que pase vuelve aquí, a este presente, con Naruto o si él, tan solo vuelve aquí – el joven asintió con la cabeza - Solo me a dado tiempo a crear una dosis, necesitarás más para tratar su problema, y aun así no se si con esto logrará resistir…

El moreno sonrió agradecido -Arigato Sakura.

Toda la gruta tembló en un estruendo. Los ninjas comenzaban a derribar la barrera de acceso.

-Apresúrate, no podré detenerlos por mucho tiempo – la joven pelirrosa le colocó una mano sobre su hombro. Hablándole alto y claro – Y escúchame bien, bajo ningún concepto modifiques el transcurso de las cosas, tan solo aparece en el momento justo en que lo perdiste, no influyas en su vida, no precipites cosas que no han de ocurrir…. Si lo haces, ese pasado repercutirá en este futuro.

Dicho esto, la joven le dio un afectuoso abrazo, besándole en la mejilla para terminar girando hacia la entrada, intentaría darle un poco de tiempo mientras detenía la irrupción de ninjas en la cueva.

Más decidido que nunca, Sasuke volvió a efectuar los sellos, tocando la palma de la mano contra el dibujo. Un brillo cegador invadió la cueva. El sello bajo sus pies comenzó a resplandecer, abriéndose desde abajo, absorbiendo a Sasuke por las extremidades hacia un mundo alternativo. Poco antes de desaparecer por completo, levantó la mirada hacia la foto encima del escritorio… en ella se encontraban ambos. Naruto sonreía alegremente, pasando un brazo por el cuello de Sasuke que devolvía esa misma sonrisa de felicidad.

-Voy a por ti Naruto, tan solo… espérame.

Continuará…

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

**N/A:**

¿Encontrará a Naruto o por el contrario se encontrará con su otro Sasuke? ¿Que le habrá ocurrido al rubio para que su compañero haga lo imposible por modificar el pasado…? Hablan de su muerte… la que quiere frenar a toda costa con ese jutsu. Lo irán descubriendo poco a poco, a todo le llega su tiempo. Mientras, intentaré abrir el arcón de los recuerdos de Sasuke y limpiar su almacén de tristezas.

Como veis he vuelto con otra historia. Este es el principio, la introducción. Sean pacientes, intentaré llevar el ritmo del anterior fic y actualizar cada semana. Muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome. Kissussss


	2. Chapter 2

Lo prometido es deuda. Una semana después vuelvo para actualizar. Espero poder ir desvelándolo todo poco a poco. Por ahora disfrutar con ese encuentro fortuito…

Mil gracias a DarkLyris por ser mi beta. Eres un encanto, el capítulo va por ti.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

**Capítulo 01: Buscando el amor perdido.**

Los parpados le pesaban, tanto que al abrirlos solo pudo distinguir una espesa neblina efecto de sus ojos cansados. Intentó moverse, pero el cuerpo le dio varias punzadas de dolor; estaba entumecido, seguramente de las horas que había pasado en esa postura.

Adolorido se incorporó sobre sus codos, mirando con especial atención todo su entorno borroso. Los altos árboles comenzaron a tomar formar en su turbia mente, reconociéndolo segundos después. Era el bosque de Konoha, más concretamente la zona de entrenamiento donde tantas horas había pasado en su vida. Sonrió de medio lado agradecido, por lo menos no había ido a parar a otro mundo con ese extraño jutsu al que se había arriesgado.

Con dificultad se levantó bastante aturdido, sin duda esa técnica le había repercutido en su físico. Se encontraba cansado, el cuerpo le pesaba horrores atraído por ese imán llamado gravedad que le destinaba a terminar de bruces en el suelo. Notaba un dolor pulsátil y opresivo instalándose en ambas sienes, y su visión no terminaba de recobrar la completa lucidez. Los efectos secundarios de viajar en el tiempo, pensó. Nadie le había avisado que sufriría esas secuelas. Idiota, se auto insultó. Como le iban a avisar si no conocía a nadie que hubiese viajado al pasado.

A paso lento comenzó a caminar hacia la aldea. Lo primero de todo era saber si ese jutsu realmente había surtido efecto y se encontraba ocho meses atrás; justo donde quería viajar, o por el contrario había sido una perdida de tiempo y seguía estando en su fatídico presente.

No tardó en alcanzar las grandes puertas de Konoha, la entrada a la aldea. Desde su posición precavida echó un vistazo a las calles, casas, comercios y los pocos aldeanos que rondaban la villa. Todo parecía seguir como estaba, nada había cambiado en apariencia.

-Que aburrimiento… - escuchó de pronto pronunciar.

Presencia ninja cercana a su posición le hizo ponerse en alerta, escondiendo rápidamente su chakra al igual que su figura tras unos árboles cercanos. No podía arriesgarse a ser visto y menos sin saber donde había ido a parar exactamente. La más mínima alteración del pasado repercutiría en su futuro. Por eso, desde allí y con cuidado de no ser visto, escuchó como los dos ninjas que custodiaban la entrada de la aldea conversaban entre ellos.

-Últimamente no hay mucho movimiento en la entrada de Konoha – suspiraba un sensei colocándose las manos detrás de la nuca – Este trabajo es bastante aburrido.

-Y que lo digas Kotetsu – le respondió su compañero Izumo sentado a su lado – La aldea esta muy tranquila, tanto que sería capaz de crear yo mismo algún altercado con tal de tener algo de acción.

-Jajaja, hazlo si tienes huevos de enfrentarte después a la Godaime – el jounin revisó los informes de entrada – Hoy tan solo ha entrado un grupo – suspiró sonoramente – Demonios, deberían colocar a otras personas a custodiar las puertas. Nosotros somos shinobis… - se volvió hacia su compañero indignado - ¿Tú crees que este es un trabajo de ninja?

-Baaka, si estamos aquí es para afrontar todas las entradas sospechosas a la aldea y defenderla. Ya lo sabes Izumo, deja de protestar. Pareces un viejo cascarrabias – Kotetsu se cruzo de brazos resignado, desviando la mirada hacia el cuaderno de su compañero - ¿Y quién dices que a entrado esta mañana?

-Tan solo el equipo de Kakashi-senpai.

Los orbes negros de Sasuke se abrieron desmesuradamente, a punto de salir de sus orbitas. Se referían al equipo número siete, el que formaban Sai, Sakura y… - Naruto…. – susurró quedamente. En un acto reflejo contrajo los músculos de su cuerpo. Engarrotados, contrayéndose y endureciéndose, quedando sumamente rígido por la tensión que le produjo escuchar esa información. La mandíbula chirriaba, y de los puños apretados brotaba un fino hilo de sangre. Tal vez sí había ido a parar al tiempo correcto. Probablemente Naruto siguiera vivo aún…

Estuvo a punto de salir del escondite en un impulso irracional, y atacar a los dos jounins hasta que le dieran toda la información que sabían del rubio. Pero la conversación entre los senseis continuó, y eso le hizo frenar acontecimientos. Seguían hablando de él…

-Vaya, entonces la aldea volverá a estar animada.

-Sí, ese crío siempre acaba armando algún alboroto. ¿Escuchaste la última con la Hokage? El chico estuvo más de cuarenta y ocho horas en la puerta de su despacho hasta que esta accedió a dejarlo ir a la misión.

-Que valor, no se cómo Naruto sigue ileso conociendo el carácter de Tsunade-sama.

Sasuke ya no escuchaba nada más a su alrededor. Tan solo la fuerte galopada de su corazón vibrándole el pecho a una velocidad demasiado acelerada.

Naruto, habían dicho Naruto…

Un extraño hormigueo recorría todo su cuerpo interiormente. Calor. Estaba sudando a chorros. La respiración comenzó a ser dificultosa, necesitaba aire con urgencia o terminaría sufriendo un bajón de tensión. Que demonios, ya lo estaba sufriendo. Sensación de mareo y, sobretodo, desesperación por verlo de nuevo; por comprobar con sus mismos ojos que los jounins no mentían y él se encontraba bien.

-"Naruto, está vivo… él esta vivo"…

Su mente no pensaba en otra cosa, su cuerpo no reaccionaba de otra manera. Sin siquiera cerciorarse de que alguien lo pudiera ver, trepó la gran muralla de la aldea y con movimientos frenéticos comenzó a correr como loco por los tejados, adentrándose en el interior de la villa, hacia el pequeño apartamento de Naruto.

No tardó demasiado en alcanzar el viejo edificio. Echó un vistazo rápido al exterior. Una de las ventanas de la vivienda estaba abierta. Trepó por la fachada acumulando chakra en los pies, hasta colarse en su interior.

Nada más colocar un pie dentro, le invadió un extraño sentimiento de familiaridad. Esa sensación de melancolía que te asalta nada más entrar en una habitación… su dormitorio, de donde poseía tantas gratas e imborrables memorias. El nostálgico recuerdo que te aborda al reconocer un objeto… cajas vacías de ramen esparcidas por el suelo, sus ropas, su olor impregnado en el ambiente.

-Los recuerdos nunca mueren… - murmuró deslizando las puntas de sus dedos sobre las sabanas de la cama deshecha – Los recuerdos son la raíz del alma… y el nutriente de nuestros actos presentes.

Y allí de pie en el cuarto, como ido de mente, revivió un fragmento de su pasado…

**Flash Back**

Los pasos agitados sobre el tatami de la casa cada vez se hacían más sonoros. Correteando de un lado para otro, entre risas y gritos, dando vida a un cálido hogar.

-Teme, nunca lograrás cogerme – Naruto reía a carcajada limpia dando zancadas por la pequeña habitación, huyendo de su persecutor – Eres demasiado lento Sasuke-baka…

-¡Usuratonkachi! No sabes con quién estas hablando – le seguía de cerca - Te vas a enterar…

Las risas y los gritos continuaron durante unos instantes, saltando y corriendo de un lado para otro en ese juego del gato y el ratón.

En un mal movimiento Naruto tropezó con un pergamino que había tirado en el suelo, resbalando para caer de boca hacia la cama, justo enfrente.

-Mira que eres dobe… - pronunció sonriendo a sus espaldas. Ya lo había atrapado.

Sasuke le dio la vuelta con suavidad, dejándolo recostado sobre el colchón. Naruto le ofrecía una sonrisa divertida y juguetona. Se inclinó hacia él, dejándolo apresado por su cuerpo y brazos a cada lado de la cara zorruna.

-Te pillé… - susurró el moreno rozando sus labios.

-Será porque yo me he dejado atrapar… - ronroneó pasando ambos brazos por la nuca de su compañero, hasta entrelazar los dedos en el sedoso cabello negro.

-Eso… -le rozó el labio interior con un movimiento insinuante de su lengua - …no te lo crees ni tú, dobe.

Y se besaron. Un cariñoso roce al principio que fue desencadenándose con los segundos a uno más hambriento y voraz…

**Fin del Flash Back**

Sacudió la cabeza con energía. Siempre acababa recordando ese tiempo vivido con Naruto. El que anhelaba y por el que sufría tormentosamente. Hacía mucho de aquello, tal vez ya iba siendo hora de aceptar que no se volvería a repetir. Si tan solo fuera todo más sencillo…

-Clock, clock, clock…

El sonido del agua al caer lo saco de sus pensamientos. Provenía del baño.

Un largo escalofrío lo recorrió por entero de arriba abajo por la espalda, llegando hasta el vello de la nuca, que se le erizó. Había alguien en la casa. Trago saliva con dificultad, notando como el nudo de su garganta se hacía cada vez mayor y el cuerpo volvía a tensarse con angustia. ¿Estaría tras esa puerta? Naruto… su Naruto….

En silencio comenzó a acercarse en pequeños pasos hasta la puerta que daba al único baño del piso. Escuchando cada vez más fuerte el sonido del agua golpeando la ducha.

Levantó la mano temblorosa hacia el pomo de la puerta. En ese momento juraría que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca. ¿Y si no era él quien se encontraba tras la puerta?

No llegó ni siquiera a rozarla. El agua en ese momento dejó de sonar. Se mantuvo inmóvil, conteniendo la respiración. Al poco, el picaporte comenzó a girar desde el interior hasta entreabrir la madera, dejando escapar el vaho de una ducha caliente.

Expectante, no movió ni un solo músculo hasta que por fin el humo quedó disuelto, resaltando una figura envuelta con una toalla por las caderas, mientras con la otra se revolvía cabizbajo los cabellos dorados quitándose la humedad.

Era él. No había duda, era Naruto…

Se mantuvo quieto a su frente, repasando ansioso con la mirada cargada de alegría a la persona que daba pequeños pasos por la estancia, dejando el suelo encharcado en cada pisada, sin percatarse de su presencia. Habían sido tantas las veces que soñó con aquel encuentro, que ahora no se lo creía. Lo había conseguido. Estaba en el pasado y Naruto seguía vivo.

No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció observandolo sin pronunciar palabra. Tan solo salió de su mutismo cuando, bruscamente, Naruto dejó de revolverse el pelo con la toalla. Al parecer se había dado cuenta de que alguien lo observaba a su lado. Poco a poco fue levantando la cabeza mientras retiraba la toalla de los cabellos húmedos, mientras inspeccionaba su vestimenta. Concretamente el traje jounin que vestía en esos momentos el moreno. Y cuando levantó del todo la cara y sus ojos color azul con negro se cruzaron, quedó petrificado, dejando caer atónito al suelo el paño que sostenía entre sus dedos.

-Naruto…- lo nombró no pudiendo ocultar la media sonrisa que se le dibujaba en los labios al verlo. De nuevo su cuerpo moreno, sus graciosas marcas zorrunas, su pelo revuelto y sobretodo esos brillantes ojos del color azul cielo, que en ese momento le miraban inquieto y confuso. Sasuke estaba feliz… muy feliz de verlo después de tanto tiempo…

-¿Sa… su… ke? – respondió este en un hilo de voz.

Su cara era un poema y su cuerpo una estatua de piedra. Naruto no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos y mucho menos a lo que vino después…

-Te he echado tanto de menos… usuratonkachi…

Antes de que pudiera asimilarlo, Sasuke se había acercado, acortando toda distancia entre sus cuerpos. Colocando las dos manos en sus mejillas, y acercarlos hasta plantarle un profundo beso en los labios que no respondieron de la impresión.

En esos instantes, por la mente de Naruto pasaba de todo. Que era un bunshin, una broma de alguien sumamente retorcido, una mala pasada de su conciencia… Todo antes de imaginarse que el verdadero Sasuke Uchiha estaba en su casa, abrazándole, con los labios entreabiertos presionando levemente contra su propia boca en un contacto que le hizo sufrir un espasmo por todo el cuerpo.

¡No puede ser!!!

Con ambas manos, el rubio le pegó un fuerte empujón a los hombros, justo al tiempo de que su mente se recobrara del shock. Separándose de todo contacto del moreno con apariencia Uchiha.

-¡¿Quién demonios eres?!! – bramó enrojecido colocándose el dorso de la mano sobre sus labios con vergüenza.

-¿Quién quieres que sea, dobe? – le respondió ofendido incorporándose de nuevo.

-Cualquier persona menos Sasuke… - sus ojos parpadeaban muy seguido, se encontraba nervioso, tanto como para colocarse en posición de ataque – Él jamás haría algo así…. ¿Eres un enemigo? ¿De akatsuki?... Vienes en busca del Kyuubi ¿verdad?...

No le dejo contestar ni siquiera. Naruto se abalanzó contra él comenzando a luchar con puños y patadas.

-¡Para dobe!! – le gritaba esquivando los golpes - ¡Soy yo idiota!! – pero este no cedía antes su empeño de derribarlo. Naruto en ese momento le lanzaba una patada a la cara, que quedó detenida por la mano del moreno antes de que impactara, apresándolo del tobillo. No tuvo más remedio que sacar la prueba irrefutable de que era él. Su Sharingan - ¡Maldita sea, deja de golpearme usuratonkache!!

El tiempo se detuvo entre los dos en esa postura de batalla. La boca de Naruto cada vez se abría más y más, sus ojos se agrandaban dilatando la pupila, que atónita, no dejaba de mirar esos ojos rojizos que le devolvían el gesto sin pestañear. No tuvo más remedio que creer que definitivamente era él. Pero… ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Había ocurrido algo? ¿Por qué ahora el Sharingan se desviaba de sus ojos hacia una parte más baja, al tiempo que doblaba levemente la cabeza?

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que con la postura en la que habían quedado, se le estaban viendo todos sus atributos desnudos, y ahora malamente cubiertos por una toalla a punto de caer.

-¡Qué miras pervertido!! – gritó bajando la pierna y llevándose las dos manos a su zona pélvica.

Sasuke sonrió fanfarronamente metiendo las manos en los bolsillos con indiferencia – Nada que no te halla visto ya antes.

Las mejillas de Naruto adquirieron un tono rojizo que no hizo más que divertir al moreno. Pero prefirió no seguir con ese tema. Por lo menos no hasta que le explicara otros de mayor prioridad.

-Entonces sí que eres tú… - prosiguió irguiéndose de nuevo, sin perder detalle de cómo Sasuke desconectada el Sharingan y sus ojos volvían a su negro habitual – Pero no lo entiendo… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Has… has vuelto a la aldea para quedarte?... ¿O porque quieres atacar a la villa?

El moreno arrugó el entrecejo con cada palabra, comprendiendo y analizando la situación. ¡Kuso! Este no era su Naruto, sino el que todavía permanecía encerrado en el armario del orgullo gay. Además, esa conversación no debería estar ocurriendo. No solo había entrado sin pensarlo en el piso, descubriéndose por completo y desarmando su plan de permanecer entre las sombras hasta el día oportuno, sino que ya estaba transformando el curso de la historia. Cambiando no precisamente como él pretendía, el futuro que conoció.

-Tengo que irme.

Fue lo único que dijo antes de girar hacia la ventana e intentar salir de allí. Pero no pudo. Antes de que llegara si quiera al alfeizar, Naruto lo retuvo aprisionándole la muñeca.

-No, tú no te vas hasta que me des una explicación… - haciendo fuerza lo giró volviendo a encararlo de frente – No ahora que por fin te he encontrado… - que ironía, Sasuke pensaba lo mismo, ahora que por fin lo había encontrado él después de aquello… - ¿Escapaste de Orochimaru?

…Orochimaru…

Sasuke cerró los ojos llevándose una mano a la sien. Palpándola como si le doliera la cabeza. Y tanto que le dolía, acababa de comprender el por qué de la reacción de Naruto. No se encontraba exactamente donde él quería ir a parar en el tiempo ocho meses atrás, sino por lo menos un año antes de eso. Ya que su otro yo seguía estando bajo la tutela del sannin de las serpientes. Y Naruto pensaba que se había escapado.

Era evidente que no podía contarle la verdad, era demasiado pronto para eso. Decirle que él no era el verdadero Sasuke de esa época. Que el original seguía con el sannin, podría suponerle demasiados problemas y más preguntas que no pretendía responder si no era inevitable. Explicarle que tan solo había venido a cambiar el destino de su vida, detener aquel fatídico día en que su compañero moriría era… descabellado. Por eso tuvo que mentir y seguirle el juego.

-Sí, he escapado de Orochimaru… y he venido para quedarme.

Ya encontraría la forma para permanecer a su lado sin llamar la atención de nadie.

Continuará…

**N/A:**

¿De verdad pensabais que iba a matar a Naruto? xD Vale, ciertamente en el primer capítulo lo hice xD pero no iba a durar mucho tiempo. De hecho, ya se han reencontrado… aunque los problemas no dejan de cesar. Este no es el Naruto koi del moreno. Pero todo se verá…

Y no digo más, que hoy ando algo baja de moral. Será este calor que me deja patidifusa… Pero eso sí, gracias por seguir leyéndome. Todas las reviews están contestadas. Kissus

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Zhena HiK: Me alegra que te gustara el comienzo. Ne! Pues si lo que buscas buenas historias de estos dos chicos te puedo recomendar unas cuantas que a mi me gustaron especialmente mucho. Espero sacarle provecho a la mia y llevarla a mi terreno, como bien me comentas, tiene mucho por donde sacar una idea así jeje. Besos y gracias por elr eview, espero que esta continuación te siga gustando.

itaru-ne-chan : Valla, asi que ya conoces mi historial fictionero ehh jeje, te aviso que este no va a ser como los otros dos. Quiero meterme en algo un poco más serio y sentimiental. Espero conseguirlo. Sasuke te manda recuerdos y grita algo así como ¡Claro que lo salvaré!! xD Besos y gracias por el comentario

samantha-miko: Sí, es que lo publico en los dos sitios, tanto aquí como en amoryaoi. Desde luego, tranquila que caso no le va a hacer, y para comenzar de esta manera. Saltandose todos los planes e ideas que tenía para no cambiar el futuro. Ya la a jodido y ni más ni menos que con un beso en los morros xD Hay que ser impulsivo… Gracias por el revi linda me alegro un monton de que me sigas tambien con este fic, eres un sol. Besitos.

lady Sesshoumaru: Pues lo que le pasó a Naruto todavía es un misterio misterioso xD Que espero resolverlo todo poco a poco. Y por supuesto, yo tambien le daré una patada al Uchiha si no consigue su proposito xD Besos y gracias por el review.

KuroNeko: Jeje, y yo encantada de que te guste el fic y por lo menos espero que te siga gustando. Aquí tienes el encuentro de los dos chicos. A ver que deparará el futuro incierto entre ellos. Besos y gracias por el review.

Kotoko Hyuuga: Hola, Kotoko linda, que tal Pues por un momento si que devatí el matar a sasu en vez de a naru, pero no, al final me dije: siempre es Naruto el que sufre y el que hace las cosas por los demás, esta vez quiero que experimente esa sencacion el uchiha. Y así surgio la historia. Por ahora ya van entrando en materia, se han encontrado, se han besado y se han liado a palos xD Tipico de ellos ne! Espero que esta actualizacion te siga gustando. Muchas gracias por el comentario, eres un sol. Kissuss

Rinoa-Diethel: Eso mismo espero yo tambien de Sasuke, sino se las va a tener que ver con nosotras dos ne! Gracias por el comentario, espero que te siga gustando la historia kissus

Iria: Hola wapa, ya ves en que lios meto esta vez a los dos chicos. Si es que no me puedo estar quieta mucho tiempo xD ¿Logrará Sasuke? pues todavía es pronto para decirlo, pero sus partes nobles estan en juego… por su integridad física más le vale que si xD Besitosss

AgataBlack: Hola agata , que alago ser una de tus autoras favoritas, muchas gracias, ya me he puesto colorada. Aquí continua la historia, espero que te siga gustando tambien esta actualizacion. Besukiss

Nikki Usagui: Arigato Nikki, me alegra saber que te agrada y espero seguir agradando con mis historias. Besitos.


	3. Chapter 3

Uff, este capítulo se me ha atragantado un poco. Falta de tiempo + inspiración nula colapso mental. Pero logré sacarlo a tiempo y espero que les siga gustando, porque esto se complica cada vez más.

Quería escribir un One shot conmemorando el cumpleaños de Sasuke en la serie, pero no me dio tiempo. Así que espero compensárselo subiendo este capítulo el día de su celebración. ¡Felicidades Sasuke! Ya eres un año más viejo y un año más experimentado. Vuelve de una vez a Konoha y tírate al rubio. Ese sería tu mayor regalo xDD

Como siempre quiero darle las gracias a DarkLyris por ser mi beta, sin ella, este fic sería ilegible. Arigato linda.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

**Doblemente interrumpido.**

-¡Dios! La alegría que se va a llevar la aldea entera cuando vea que has vuelto – Naruto desprendía alegría por cada poro de su ser, saltando como loco sin apartar sus ojos de él – Tenemos que contárselo a la vieja, a Sakura-chan, a Kakashi-sensei a…

-¡No! – la brusca negativa de Sasuke lo cortó en seco de todo movimiento – No quiero que nadie sepa que estoy aquí.

-¿Ehh? – balbuceó arrugando levemente sus finas cejas -¿Y eso por qué?

Había sido un error, un fatídico error que lo viera en ese mundo. Y todo por culpa de sus malditos impulsos. Pero no podía dejar que la cosa se le fuera de las manos nuevamente. Si la aldea se enteraba de su presencia, pronto correrían los rumores por todas las villas de que había vuelto a Konoha, pudiendo llegar la noticia inclusive a la aldea del sonido. El verdadero Sasuke se enteraría, y posteriormente Konoha entera. Y vendrían las explicaciones, cosa que evitaba a toda costa… No pudo más que recurrir al chantaje para tapar su boca.

-Si lo haces no volverás a verme jamás.

-¿Qué? – el ceño fruncido de Naruto se acentuó considerablemente.

-Ya me has oído. – impuso con voz firme, entornando sus parpados en una mueca ofensiva – No le digas a nadie que estoy aquí o volveré a marcharme. Y esta vez… no me encontrarás nunca.

El semblante de Naruto se mantuvo perplejo asimilando cada palabra durante unos segundos; no demasiado tiempo, hasta lograr razonarlas y rebatir erizado, todo lo ya pronunciado.

-Pero… ¡¿Qué estas diciendo bastardo?! – bramó encrespado - ¿Cómo que te irás si lo cuento? ¿Pero a ti que demonios te pasa, baka? – se acercó hasta cogerlo por la solapa de la camisa, desafiante - ¿Es otro de sus juegos retorcidos?... Llegas a la aldea después de dos años desaparecido, la gente esta preocupada por ti, tus amigos, tus profesores… ¡Todos!!... – su tono de voz y rabia aumentaba por segundos - ¿Y ahora pretendes que no lo sepa nadie? ¡Explícame que esta pasando!!

-No más preguntas – cortó deshaciéndose del agarre con un manotazo – Haz lo que te digo si quieres volver a verme…

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada!! – su paciencia se estaba agotando. No lograba hacer entrar en razón a este cabezota. Sasuke lo observaba con dureza tras sus negros ojos - ¿Quieres que me vuelva a ir?

-… Claro que no, pero es que….

-Pues haz lo que te digo – finalizó tajante viendo como Naruto ponía caras extrañas no comprendiendo la situación.- ¿Lo harás? – el rubio dudaba no sabiendo que contestar… - ¿¡Lo harás!!!? – gritó metiéndole presión.

"POM" "POM"

Dos golpes secos sonaron desde la puerta de entrada haciendo que ambos se silenciaran y desviaran la mirada sorpresiva hacia el recibidor.

En silencio, Sasuke lo agarró del antebrazo volviendo a captar la atención del rubio, negándole tan solo con la cabeza que no lo hiciera, que no abriera esa puerta.

-¡¿Naruto!? ¿Estas ahí? – se escucho una voz femenina insistir desde fuera con dos golpes más a la madera. Persona que reconoció al instante.

-Es Sakura-chan… - susurró.

Se intentó deshacer del agarre que sufría su antebrazo pero Sasuke no cedía en su empeño de retenerlo dentro de esa habitación. En silencio, lo de Naruto era una batalla por deshacerse del otro con manotazos, codazos y alguna que otra mordida en plena carne. Hasta que por fin pudo salir, seguido de cerca por un Sasuke encrespado. Lo iba a delatar…

Llegó a alcanzarlo cuando la puerta se estaba entreabriendo, no pudiendo más que ocultándose tras esta y la pared. Naruto asomó levemente la cabeza sonriendo forzoso.

-Sa… Sakura-chan… ¿O… ocurre algo? – llegó a pronunciar con voz temblorosa, notando como en el lateral oculto Sasuke le cogía de un brazo haciendo presión para que no soltara palabra.

-Hola – saludó amablemente la joven – Venía a curarte la herida de la espalda ¿recuerdas?

La misión. Ahora caía en la cuenta que sufrió heridas leves durante el último trabajo del que había regresado ese mismo día. Y Sakura se había ofrecido a curárselas cuando recogiera unas pomadas del laboratorio de la Hokage.

-Sí, claro… las heridas… - sonaba forzoso. Miles de gotitas se le agolpaban en la frente sudorosa. Por el rabillo del ojo juraría que el Sharingan comenzaba a despertar – Pe… pero ya me encuentro mejor… no… no es necesario que me las cures…

-No digas tonterías baaka – reía – Si no las curo bien se te podrían llegar a infectar. Déjame pasar, solo será un momento.

Sakura hacía ademán de abrir la puerta y Naruto ya estaba al borde de sufrir una taquicardia. El agarre de Sasuke cada vez se hacía más fuerte y parecía que en algún momento saltaría de su escondite para desencadenar una guerra.

-¡No! –le cortó el paso colocando una mano sobre el marco de la puerta, sorprendiéndose él mismo por el tono desesperado que había utilizado. Dejando a la joven con cara de asombro – E… es que me… me da vergüenza que me veas… sí, eso mismo…

Las finas cejas de Sakura se curvaron extrañada - ¿Desde cuando eres pudoroso? Pero si te he llegado a ver hasta desnudo.

Una fina gota le resbaló desde la sien hasta esconderse tras la mandíbula. Ya esta. Ahora si que iba a llegar el holocausto. Tragó saliva con dificultad cuando sus ojos temerosos se desviaron por una milésima de segundo hacia el lateral, donde brillaban unos ojos rojizos de un color acojonante y un aura maléfica comenzaba a expandirse.

-Pe… pero ahora es distinto – articuló notando los huevos por corbata.

Sakura lo contempló callada durante unos segundos – Oe, ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? Te noto algo… tenso.

-¡Tenso! Te… ¿Tenso yo? Pa… para nada Sakura-chan… jeje… jejeje… - ni siquiera la risa le salía natural. Era una cosa más falsa que la belleza de Gai-sensei.

-Vale, tal vez tenso no sea la palabra – rectifico contemplando como su amigo sudaba a mares - sino… nervioso… - entrecerró sus ojos verdes dubitativa - ¿No me estarás ocultando algo, ne?

Y Naruto se engarrotó. Maldita intuición femenina. Qué vería en su cara Sakura que no intentó meterle presión para sacárselo a la fuerza…

-Naruto, sabes que si tienes algún problema puedes confiar en mi ¿Verdad? – le acarició los bigotes de la cara con cariño – Para eso somos amigos…

Respiró profundamente varias veces, intentando calmar los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

-Arigato Sakura-chan, pero de veras que estoy bien…

No llegó a pronunciar nada más. La puerta se cerró estrepitosamente con un portazo que casi le aplasta la cabeza, y no por su fuerza precisamente, sino por la de su compañero que ahora lo miraba con cara de homicida.

-¡Pero que coño haces bastard… Huuuuuum…!!! -antes de que siguiera despotricando en su contra, Sasuke le había tapado la boca con una mano y lo arrastraba con rudeza de nuevo al dormitorio.

Lo soltó brusco sobre la cama y se le quedó mirando con el entrecejo tan arrugado que poco le faltaba para quedarse encajado en esa mueca.

-¡Eres idiota o qué te pasa!? – le gritaba el rubio enfurecido incorporándose - ¡No tenías por qué hacer eso!! ¡Sakura-chan solo quería ayudarme!!

-Ayudarte… claro… - ironizó entre dientes con voz contenida – Seducirte más bien diría yo… Poco te ha faltado para soltarlo todo. – trató de dominar el tono resentido sin conseguirlo - Ya veo que tienes muchas ganas de verme desaparecer de nuevo… ¡Vamos, vuelve con Sakura!, estoy seguro que ganas no le faltan de verte nuevamente desnudo…

-¡Imbecil!! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a hablarme así!! – recriminó - ¡Aparecer de repente en mi vida, obligarme a mentir vilmente a mis compañeros sin darme ni siquiera una explicación de por qué! – levantó un dedo inquisidor señalándolo - ¡Estoy traicionando a mi mejor amiga por ti!!

Sasuke infló los pulmones irguiéndose hosco. Su rostro reflejaba una inmensa cólera a punto de estallar. Más su voz sonó calmada y profunda – Tienes razón, jamás debí dejar que me vieras, pero nunca es tarde para enmendar un error… – le dio la espalda con la respiración acelerada y los músculos tensos - Olvídalo todo, yo nunca he estado aquí, nunca se produjo esta conversación ni este encuentro. Sigue tu vida como si nada, no se volverá a repetir.

Dio varios pasos encaminados hacia la salida, hasta que un agarre de su camiseta por detrás le opuso resistencia. Escuchó una respiración agitada a su espalda antes de que la frente del rubio se apoyara en esta con suavidad.

-Te odio… - susurró Naruto en un triste lamento –Por intentar matarme aquel día en el valle del fin, por marcharte sin pensar un instante en mis sentimientos, años mortificándome por haberte dejado ir, años buscándote como un desesperado… - El cuerpo de Naruto comenzó a sufrir pequeñas convulsiones mientras, estremecido, comenzaba a llorar - Para que un día así de primeras, aparezcas desarmando toda mi vida, sin dar explicaciones como siempre, y ahora… obligándome a mentir… y yo lo hago como un tonto, porque me preocupo por ti…

Toda la seguridad y rabia que Sasuke había acumulado durante la disputa comenzaba a diluirse ante aquel rubio dolorido. Y tenía toda la razón. No comprendía cómo aún Naruto permanecía a su lado, después de haberle hecho tanto daño y el que seguiría haciéndole…

-¿Por qué siempre eres así? –gimoteó - Parece que no tienes sentimientos…

-Naruto…

Con calma Sasuke giró el cuerpo abrazándolo por los hombros en un calmado consuelo. Dejando que las húmedas mejillas le mojaran la curvatura de su cuello.

-Lo haré… - le susurró al oído dejándose abandonar por la ternura del abrazo – No le diré a nadie que estas aquí – agarró con ambas manos fuertemente la camiseta del moreno – Pero no te alejes de mi nunca más…

Con un leve suspiro de satisfacción, Sasuke intensificó más ese abrazo, acariciándole cariñosamente la nuca dorada. Un cálido sentimiento de calma le inundó haciéndole cerrar los ojos, tranquilo.

–No me iré, te lo prometo.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Una de las virtudes de Uzumaki Naruto era su sentido del honor. Aunque el secreto fuera que te habían salido dos cabezas, o que una de tus fetiches aficiones fuera colocarte las mayas de Rock Lee, podías poner una mano en el fuego que no lo iba a decir. Jamás rompía una de sus promesas. Y eso Sasuke lo sabía. Nunca lo iba a delatar.

Pasaron varios días desde aquel incidente en el piso. Tiempo en el que no había dejado que lo viera nuevamente. Aunque en todo momento había estado pendiente de sus movimientos desde la sombra, oculto ante todos. A menudo lo veía trabajando duro en sus entrenamientos, comiendo en el Ichikaru con Iruka-sensei, tranquilo dentro de su piso, así como conversando en plena calle con alguno de sus compañeros ninjas.

De vez en cuando Naruto miraba sospechoso a su alrededor, examinando algún indicio de que el moreno seguía allí a pesar de no dejarse ver durante días. El mejor momento llegaba al anochecer, cuando Naruto llegaba a su pequeño apartamento, y como recién se había acostumbrado, miraba cada rincón de la casa buscándolo, susurrando su nombre flojito para que apareciera en el caso de que se encontrara cerca, no llegando a encontrarlo nunca. Siempre terminaba de la misma manera, apoyado en la ventana de su dormitorio mirando las estrellas, solo.

Pero aunque tuviera tantas o más ganas que el rubio de estar con él, no se dejaría ver de nuevo si no era estrictamente necesario. La última discusión le dejó huella. Viajar en el tiempo le había traído más de un problema, dejarse ver había sido un error irreversible. No poder contestar a las preguntas insistentes y con ello verlo sufrir nuevamente por su culpa le hacía sentir miserable. Por eso, muy a su pesar, decidió alejarse de él, por lo menos de su campo de visión.

Todo el entorno de Naruto estaba tranquilo, ningún indicio que le hiciera sospechar que los hechos futuros de su muerte volvieran a suceder. Pero claro, tenía en cuenta que había llegado antes de tiempo, era normal que todo se mantuviera en calma. Y verdaderamente lo agradecía, de esa forma tenía más tiempo para buscar soluciones a su problema.

Aquella tarde volvía a ser como tantas anteriores. O eso pensó en un principio.

Camuflado desde unos árboles cercanos a la explanada del bosque de entrenamiento, Sasuke observaba con especial atención todos los movimientos del amistoso combate de taijutsu que disputaban entre compañeros esa tarde de entrenamiento con el equipo siete.

Naruto seguía siendo bastante torpe en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Eso se veía a leguas. Peleaba contra Sai, y hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta, de la habilidad con la que contaba ese anbu.

Patadas, puñetazos y combos, uno detrás de otro sin decaer. Naruto tenía fuerza en sus golpes, pero no la suficiente para derribarlo en una estocada. Sus reflejos seguían siendo algo lentos al igual que su velocidad. Lo que destacaba de él era su aguante, su fuerza de voluntad por no retirarse nunca. Aunque ya llevara más de un chichón y varios arañazos por todo el cuerpo.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado recordando esa cabezonería que tanto llamaba la atención en el carácter de su compañero. Más de una vez había acabado ambos en la misma situación en la que se encontraban ahora. Peleando por su rivalidad.

En un repentino movimiento que pilló desprevenido al rubio, Sai impactó un duro golpe en la boca del estomago de su rival, haciéndole retroceder varios metros atrás, y llevarse ambas manos a la zona adolorida. Naruto comenzó a toser fuerte, parecía que se estaba ahogando, escupió sangre por la boca poniendo en alerta a todos a su alrededor.

-¡Narutoo!! – el grito preocupado de Sakura puso a la defensiva al Uchiha, que se incorporaba sobre la rama alarmado, a punto de saltar de entre los árboles por la llamativa sangre que seguía tosiendo.

-Sakura, trasmítele chakra curativo en este punto…

La presencia de Kakashi le hizo frenar en seco su intento de acercarse. Lo habían sentado en el verde césped y la ninja médica le masajeaba con chakra la espalda para que dejara de toser.

-No es nada ttebayo… - le escuchó pronunciar entrecortadamente con su zorruna sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. – Hace falta mucho más que… una simple patada para derribar… al próximo Hokage…

Las palabras habían ido muriendo hasta un leve murmullo, terminando por caer en redondo de espaldas al suelo nada más finalizar.

-Solo se ha desmayado – confirmaba la joven examinándole las constantes vitales – Por lo visto esta agotado. Bajo sus párpados comienzan a distinguirse unas leves ojeras. Algo le preocupa que no le deja dormir – acarició dulcemente los cabellos dorados – Llevo varios días fijándome, últimamente Naruto se comporta de una manera extraña, como nervioso… - miró con preocupación a su sensei - Creo que nos oculta algo.

-Lo se - Kakashi asintió levemente con la cabeza – Llévalo a su casa, por hoy ya ha terminado el entrenamiento – le dio la espalda metiéndose ambas manos en los bolsillos – Luego iré a visitarlo, antes… tengo un par de asuntos que resolver.

Segundos después desaparecía envuelto en una bola de humo.

Sakura se quedó unos instantes contemplando el rostro sereno de su compañero. Acaricio con ternura uno de los bigotes zorrunos – No vuelvas darme un susto así, baka. – resopló suavemente mordiéndose el labio inferior. Estaba preocupada por él, pensando si su problema sería algo tan importante como para no confiar en ella.

-Si sigues mirándolo así voy a pensar que ya te olvidaste del Uchiha y ahora estas enamorada de él

La voz de Sai la hizo sobresaltar, pegando un bote involuntario.

-¡Pe… pero que dices!! – bramó indignada, tanto por la sorpresa como por las palabras.- ¡Yo no estoy enamorada de él!!

El joven anbu se acercó con paso tranquilo. Como siempre, su cara inexpresiva no denotaba ningún sentimiento ni emoción. Alzó un dedo que dio varios toquecitos en las mejillas de la joven, acercando más su rostro hasta lograr susurrarle al oído.

-Te has puesto colorada.

El furioso sonrojo de sus mejillas se acentuó así como su rabia interior.

-¡Sai Baka!!!!

Fue lo único que gritó antes de arremeter contra el moreno, que de un puñetazo en plena cabeza cayó redondo, también desmayado justo al lado de Naruto.

-¡Mierda! Ahora a falta de uno, tengo que llevar dos a sus casas…

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Solamente cuando tuvo toda a seguridad de que Sakura se había marchado del piso, Sasuke se decidió a entrar y comprobar por él mismo que el rubio se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. Encontrándolo momentos después recostado sobre la cama.

Contempló como su pecho subía y bajaba en una respiración pausada, su rostro sereno y calmado, así como los revoltosos cabellos despeinados. Acercó los dedos hasta acariciar con la punta de las yemas sobre las marcas zorrunas de una de las mejillas morenas. Era cierto lo que había comentado la joven, tenía el gesto cansado en su rostro y una débil sombra comenzaba a dibujarse bajo sus parpados. Sabía que no dormía bien, eran horas y horas las que pasaba recostado sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, esperándolo.

Y todo por su culpa. Hiciera lo que hiciera siempre terminaba causándole problemas. Directa o indirectamente.

-Naruto… - le susurró retirándole unos mechones rebeldes del flequillo. Una expresión dulce suavizó su rostro al contemplarlo sosegado – Descansa tranquilo, estoy aquí…

Naruto cambio de posición removiéndose dormido. Nombrando en un murmullo el nombre del moreno, que complacido, se inclinó hacia él dispuesto a robarle de nuevo un beso.

-Eso no esta nada bien – una voz ronca y ajena resonó dentro de la habitación, haciéndole tensar automáticamente a la defensiva – Si quieres besarlo, será mejor que lo intentes cuando se encuentre despierto… - Sasuke sacó un kunai del bajo de su pantalón con disimulo. Ni siquiera había detectado su chakra, no debía ser un ninja normal - Por lo menos él también disfrutará ese contacto cariñoso.

El moreno giró la cabeza por encima de su hombro al tiempo que la extraña presencia asomaba parte de su rostro de entre las sombras. Sonrió al reconocer esas ropas. No le extrañaba nada que lo hubiera descubierto, si esa persona se trataba del que un día fue capitán anbu.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos… Kakashi-sensei - musitó al cabo de unos segundos.

-Me preguntaba quién era la persona que casi nos interrumpe esta tarde en el entrenamiento, y si estaría relacionada con el estado de salud de Naruto – dio varios pasos hacia él dejando ver su Sharingan – Ahora veo que sí eres el real… Sasuke.

Este se incorporó hasta quedar frente a su profesor. Tan perspicaz como siempre. Había sido mínima la energía emitida cuando casi interviene en la caída de Naruto, pero su astuto sensei la había sentido.

-Vamos a dejarnos de juegos – pronunció el jounin bajando su bandana para cubrir el ojo con el que lo había delatado – Comencemos por ser sinceros… ¿Quién eres en realidad?

-Humph…

Naruto giró el cuerpo, revolviéndose entre las sabanas; si seguían hablando allí frente a él terminaría por despertar y enterarse de más de una cosa que no debía.

-Continuemos esta conversación fuera… - Sasuke le hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole la ventana - ¿Te parece?

Segundos después ambos se trasladaron a la azotea del edificio colindante, desde el que se podía contemplar la ventana que daba al dormitorio del dormido.

-Es extraño – continuó hablando el peliplateado – Percibí tu chakra durante unos segundos hoy en el entrenamiento y dudé. Una energía así solo pueden ser de dos personas… tuya o de tu hermano Itachi… - Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo tras escuchar ese nombre - Como sabes, tenemos espías por todas las villas… y no hay el mínimo rumor de que Sasuke Uchiha haya escapado de Orochimaru o algo similar… es más, no ha salido ni siquiera de la aldea del sonido. Pero mi Sharingan me indica que eres un Uchiha… - hizo una pausa cruzándose de brazos – Así que, o bien me dices que esta pasando… o no tendré más remedio que informar de tu aparición a la aldea.

La mirada fría de Sasuke se desvió por unos segundos hacia la ventana. No tenía muchas opciones. Kakashi no se iba a dejar manipular tan fácilmente como hizo con Naruto. Y pelear con él era poner en alerta masiva a toda la aldea. Optó por contestar a medias.

-Solo he venido a proteger a alguien…

El jounin se acercó hacia él, apoyando ambos codos sobre la barandilla desde la que se divisaba el interior de aquella habitación.

-A Naruto, eso es evidente. Pero tú no eres el Sasuke que yo conozco.

El aludido sonrió de manera altiva - ¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Kakashi-sensei?

Su profesor lo encaró de nuevo, escrutándolo con su ojo perezoso.

-Conozco a mi estudiante, o por lo menos creo conocerlo lo suficiente como para saber que no estaría en una situación relajada en Konoha, sabiendo que su hermano sigue vivo en algún rincón del mundo… ¿O acaso has cambiado tus prioridades en la vida?

Sasuke por un momento dudó que responder. Sin pronunciar palabra, observó el rostro enmascarado mientras valoraba la situación en la que se encontraba, sabiendo que su sensei le descubriría tarde o temprano. Si no lo había hecho ya.

-Tal vez – contestó finalmente con un deje de burla.

-Más razón aún para desconfiar de ti entonces… El verdadero Sasuke jamás haría tal cosa. Con lo que me lleva a pensar que o tienes un hermano gemelo del que desconocíamos totalmente, o…

-Por ahora no tengo interés en mi hermano. –le cortó sabiendo lo que iba a terminar por decir - Sobretodo sabiendo de antemano cuando llegará ese momento de cobrar mi venganza… - alzó su mirada al oscuro cielo – Adelantar acontecimientos es una perdida de tiempo.

-¿Y como terminará el asunto con tu hermano? – la mirada de Sasuke le hizo entender que no le contestaría. Kakashi escudriñó el rostro de su alumno con dedicación, las facciones de su cara se veían más maduras, más varoniles. Su físico también estaba bien desarrollado, tal vez demasiado para su edad – Veo que has crecido mucho, Sasuke… ya no aparentas dieciséis años…

Era una pérdida de tiempo intentar inventar algún pretexto con el cual engañarle. Su sensei ya conocía quien era en realidad y tan solo lo estaba mareando con rodeos para que lo soltara de una vez.

-Será porque no tengo precisamente esa edad…

-Lo sé… la pregunta es… ¿Cuántos tienes?

-Dieciocho.

Kakashi sonrió bajo su mascara, ya lo había intuido – Lo suponía… escuché una vez, hace mucho tiempo, que ese jutsu había sido prohibido…

-Y lo sigue estando… Kakashi-sensei.

Continuará…

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

**N/A:**

¡Kakashi lo sabeee!! OMG! Sasuke sale de un lío y se mete en otro xD No le dejo respirar un segundo tranquilo al pobre moreno xD ¿No os recuerda a la pitonisa Lola? Con eso de que conoce el futuro… vamos, que si el negocio no le sale bien, se puede poner en una esquinita con una bola mágica a revelar la vida de los demás xD Hay que ver, se puso un tanto celosito cuando Sakura indicó que había visto desnudo a Naruto… como para no estarlo, yo también envidio a la kunoichi T.T

Muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios. Están todos contestados justo aquí abajo . Os agradezco de corazón vuestro apoyo, es muy importante para mí. Naruko llora de felicidad T.T intentaré no tardar tanto en subir el siguiente, más que nada porque trae una sorpresa xDD ¡Que no voy a decir!! xD... bueno, si me sobornáis…. Tal vez sí. Kissus

**Reviews:**

lady Sesshoumaru: xD La verdad es que tu dialogo entre personajes sería bien valido para la trama xD pero quizás un poco más adelante pero sí, Naruto esta vivo y con todo lo que le va a venir encima, no se si preferiría seguir muerto xD. Me alegro un montón que te siga gustando la historia. Pronto vuelve a complicarse la trama. En el siguiente espero que más y mejor. Y que lo digas, es difícil andar metido entre dos Uchihas, solo espera a que aparezca y lo comprobarás xD Kissus y gracias por el review

Nikki Usagui: Hola Nikki, muchas gracias por el review ejeje al final te he convencido con la historia? Me alegro un montón. Es difícil comenzarlas y no se sabe bien como va a encajar la idea que me ronda la mente, pero espero seguir mejorando y trayendo fics agradables de leer. Contestación a la pregunta: No dudes que sí xDD Y más pronto de lo que esperas jojo, kissus

Kaze no Misuki: Que bien que te gustara el fic, aquí tienes un poquito más de continuación, discúlpame por tardar tanto en colgarla, pero se me atoró un poquito el capi. Kissus espero que te siga gustando. Y muchas gracias por tu review.

tamikomeli: Jeje, que divertido ver a los dos así abrazándose y queriéndose ne!, pero para eso va a tardar un poquito, por ahora van creando vínculos, y acercándose cada vez más el uno al otro. Aquí traigo la conti, espero que te siga gustando kissus y muchas gracias por el review.

DarkLady-Iria: Hola linda , has visto, este Sasuke baka tambien tiene sus errores como todo el mundo. Pero creo que después de todo le ha venido bien. Así puede estar cerca de su rubio y sobretodo tenerlo vigilado xD Muchas gracias por tu comentario linda, a ver si tengo un huekito y consigo leerte que tengo muchas ganas. Muchos besos.

AgataBlack: Sasuke ya esta en proceso de sacarlo del armario xD Por eso no te preocupes, que yo también le voy a dar un par de empujoncitos jojojo. Pues ni idea, pero el Uchiha tampoco es perfecto en todo, como puedes ver xD Llega antes de tiempo, se deja ver ante la persona afectada y ahora con este capítulo se ha dejado ver ante Kakashi. Desde luego, en vez de memories tenía que haberle puesto, las meteduras de pata de Sasuke Uchiha xDD Wii, me alegro un montón de que te guste la historia, y tu review me a animado muchísimo T.T muchas gracias, espero que te siga agradando el fic. Muchos besos.

Rinoa-Diethel: Hola linda que bien que te gustara, gracias por rogar por mi salud xD creo que kami-saa te a hecho caso porque estoy fenomenal si me hicieras un favor y le rogaras por que me traiga un novio guapo, macizo y con dinero… xDD es broma aquí tienes la conti, espero con mucha ilusión que te siga agradando, espero no tardar mucho en volver con mucho más. Kissussssss

Apiskuld: xD Pues no vas muy desencaminada, algo por el estilo le ocurrió a Naruto, pero ya sabes que con forme se va haciendo la historia más llevadera también surgen cambios de trama, yo ya los estoy sufriendo xD mi mente que no me deja descansar u.u Todavía es un poco pronto para escenas SasuNaru, y lo voy llevando por ahora al terreno shonen ai, pero no dudes que las habrán, solo ten un poco de paciencia Que lindo el conejito que dibujaste kawaii! Muchos besos, espero que esta conti también te agrade.

Fati-chan: Para mí ya es una alegría que pudieras encontrar tiempo para leer mi historia. Muchas gracias. Jeje, entonces va la cosa de viajes en el tiempo, no me dio tiempo a leer el de luz y oscuridad, pero definitivamente lo haré xD No valla a ser que se asemejen mucho y parezca esto una copia de tu fic u.u. Que curioso, nos a dado a las dos por mandarlos a hacer puñetas, ejem, digo a viajar por otros lares… Sí es cierto que cabe la posibilidad de que Sasuke se planteara en vez de viajar en el tiempo solo a la época de Naruto que retrocediera un poco más hasta la muerte de sus padres. Pero puestos a comparar cual de las dos cosas solucionar antes, se decantó por la de Naruto. Por algo seria ne, xD Si que va a ser un problema de aquí en adelante, con Kakashi por en medio, los líos que se traen estos dos y el reciente y mas problemático de todos que voy a meter en el siguiente… esto va a ser el holocausto xD Muchas gracias por el review linda, yo quiero continuar primero tu fic de "bai" que con el curro no me a dado mucho tiempo a leer, y después de ese el de "luz y oscuridad" Ya te tengo controlada xD No te escapas de mi, besitos.

Kotoko Hyuuga: Wow! Kotoko estabas de viaje? Y donde te fuiste? Cotilla mode on! xD desde luego tienes toda la razón, yo también leo el manga y ahí queda más que demostrado que Sasuke no es don perfecto, en mi fic tampoco lo va a ser y tiene sus errores como todos, uno, dos, tres… bueno, tiene muchos xDD pero es que nada es tan facil como parece. Roces van a haber más, mira sino el que le a estropeado Kakashi ahora mismo xD Pobres Izumo y Kotetsu, es cierto que casi nadie los saca en los fics ni se interesan por ellos, por esa razón decidí sacarlos aunque fuera para dos frases, porque ellos también cuentan en todas las historias Muchas gracias por tu comentario linda, me ha animado muchísimo, solo espero que esta continuación te siga gustando y no tardar mucho en subir el siguiente. Besitoss

air-demon: Firee-chaan! Linda, la que no sabía que estabas por aquí era yo xDD Bueno, en realidad no lo hago por reviews, sino por pervertir a mucha más gente y encaminarla hacia los placeres del lado oscuro mhaha! No conocía esta página hasta bien entrado, antes cuando escribía el legado y me dijeron que subiera aquí también y eso hago, aunque me guste más la otra porque siempre puedo contestar al review enseguida y el formato de la página es menos problemático. Valla, pues me alegro un monton de verte tambien por aquí muchos besos wapa, espero que te siga gustando. Muacks, muacks.


	4. Chapter 4

Siento muchísimo el retraso, lo sé, no tengo perdón de Kami-sama xD Pero es que estoy de vacaciones en el trabajo, y casi no paro por casa y menos para ponerme a escribir un ratito frente al ordenador. Pero bueno, he hecho mi mayor esfuerzo para terminar este capítulo.

Gracias a todas por sus reviews abajo las dejo contestadas. Quería agradecer en esta ocasión y dedicarle el capítulo a Noemí-chan, que me ha dibujado a dos hermosos Uchihas enfrentados y que viene de lo lindo para este capítulo xD Al final del todo coloco el link

Y también a Malale y a DarkLyris por ayudarme siempre a mejorar mi escritura. Os lo agradezco de corazón.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo oo**

**Cap 4: Un encuentro inesperado.**

-Explícamelo…

Fue lo único que dijo Kakashi antes de guardar silencio y escuchar paciente lo que su alumno le fue contando. Sasuke fue escueto en su explicación. Con breves palabras informó de su llegada a la villa omitiendo algunos detalles como aquel primer beso del que no creyó oportuno informar. Explicó qué lo movía a realizar semejante técnica, por qué se escondía ante la aldea, por qué vigilaba con insistencia a Naruto y lo que sucedería en un futuro.

Supo que esa pequeña explicación no dejó muy convencido a su sensei que preguntaba y pedía por más. Pero pese a la insistencia no dio ningún detalle importante que pudiera involucrarlo. No había venido para poner en peligro a terceras personas ajenas a su misión.

Expresaron sus distintos puntos de vista, chocando en opiniones. Pero finalmente su profesor lo comprendió, ofreciéndole su apoyo y ayuda. Comenzando por no delatarlo ante nadie, manteniendo esa conversación oculta. En cierto modo, era un alivio para Sasuke. Tener un compañero de confianza, un aliado, alguien con quien pudiera contar si la cosa se ponía mal, en sus coartadas o durante el desarrollo de los acontecimientos. Y Kakashi era un gran maestro al igual que un gran amigo.

-En tal caso, ya sabes donde estoy si necesitas mi ayuda. Recuerda que dos cabezas piensan mejor que una… no quieras solucionar tú solo todo esto… o acabarás derrumbándote por la presión – pronunció el jounin comenzando a alejarse – Si me disculpas, tengo todavía unos cuantos asuntos que resolver.

-Dale recuerdos a Iruka-sensei – fue la despedida de Sasuke que giraba dándole la espalda para seguir contemplando la ventana del dormitorio.

La frase pilló desprevenido al jounin que frenó todo avance y giró el rostro incrédulo hacia su alumno. ¿Cómo sabes que Iruka y yo…? Era lo que se podía leer en el ojo atónito del copy ninja. Sasuke lo miro por encima del hombro con una sonrisa divertida. Bajo la mascara de su profesor se formó también una leve mueca de satisfacción, comprendiendo que su relación actualmente oculta con el sensei, a pesar de las discusiones y sus caracteres opuestos… por lo menos duraría dos años más. Cabeceó en forma afirmativa y desapareció envuelto en una nube de humo.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Sentado a un lado de la cama, contempló embelesado durante unos minutos el perfil tranquilo que presentaba aquella radiante mañana Naruto. Completamente dormido, tal cual lo dejó la noche anterior.

Sasuke desvió sus ojos negros hacia uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, sacando la ampolla rojiza que le dio Sakura antes de partir. Se estaba retrasando. Él mismo había intentado analizar la muestra y descubrir qué componentes la creaban, pero había sido imposible. Sus conocimientos en medicina no eran tan amplios como los de su compañera especializada en ese campo. Y necesitaba más de esas dosis.

La solución más acertada sería acercarse de alguna manera a esta otra Sakura del pasado, aún sin tantos conocimientos médicos, para que accediera a la muestra y consiguiera analizarla, sacando con ello los componentes medicinales que la forman. Pero definitivamente él no podía dársela. Tal vez ya iba siendo hora de hacer caso a su sensei, y pedirle ayuda. A través de él, podría obligarla en cierto modo con algún pretexto para sacar la composición del frasco como un favor personal, un secreto entre ellos. No le debería costar demasiado, ella era la verdadera creadora, aunque no en esa época… sino con un par de años más.

Volvió a meter el frasco rojizo en su bolsillo. Más tarde localizaría a su sensei para tratar el tema.

De nuevo instintivamente su mirada repasó cual largo era el cuerpo del rubio. Sonrió al recordar como siempre terminaba durmiendo en la misma postura que ahora. A pata suelta, con la sábana enrollada entre sus piernas y los brazos abiertos a lo largo de la cama. La camiseta negra que llevaba puesta se alzaba desde un lateral, dejando ver parte del vientre bronceado.

Con una mano, levantó despacio la prenda hasta descubrir por completo el abdomen moreno, centro de su atención. Acarició la piel suave alrededor del ombligo dejando que sus recuerdos volvieran a ensimismarlo. El sello del kyuubi no estaba activado…

**Flash Back**

-¡Déjame!! – gritó con el semblante desencajado, caminando por toda la habitación sumamente alterado.

-Naruto…

-¡No me mires!! – rugió dándole la espalda, sacudido por los estremecimientos en cada grito - ¡Vete de aquí!!

-Tranquilo, cálmate – Sasuke levanto ambas manos en señal de paz.

-¡Cómo quieres que me calme!! – lo volvió a encarar. Las lágrimas de impotencia brotaban de sus ojos descontroladamente. Su visión antes nítida ahora se volvía borrosa. Naruto agachó la cabeza recogiéndola entre sus manos temblorosas en un gesto desesperado. Dejando ver a la perfección la transformación de sus dedos por garras de animal. – Soy un monstruo…

-No… no… - con angustia el moreno se acercó hasta rodearlo con sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo desesperado, repartiendo cálidos besos por toda la cabellera dorada mientras pronunciaba palabras de consuelo – No vuelvas a decir eso, tú no eres ningún monstruo.

El cuerpo de Naruto temblaba con cada sollozo. Escondió la cara en el pecho firme, levantando lánguidamente los brazos para aferrarse a sus costados. No pudiendo contener por más tiempo su dolor. Un sollozo desgarrado le hizo romper en llanto, aferrándose con más ímpetu a la espalda de su compañero que sumiso, se dejaba abrazar. Después de unos minutos, el cuerpo rígido de Naruto comenzó a relajarse.

-Qué esta pasando… - gimoteó en voz baja, aferrado al cuello – Dime qué esta pasando, Sasuke…

Le recorrió un temblor largo que acabó en un lastimero suspiro. No lo sabía, ni siquiera Sasuke sabía qué estaba ocurriendo con el cuerpo de su compañero. Lo acunó con ternura, acariciándole los cabellos. Apoyo el rostro en el hombro de Naruto aproximando los labios a su oído.

-Tranquilo, te prometo que todo se solucionará… - recogió entre sus dedos el rostro bañado en lagrimas. Besó la temblorosa boca de Naruto una y otra vez, dulce, suave, queriendo eliminar todo rastro de pena en su novio. – Todo se solucionará…

Y le dejó llorar largamente, consolado por las caricias que Sasuke le brindaba.

**Fin del Flash Back**

De nuevo su cabeza había reconstruido aquella dolorosa escena. Sus recuerdos volvían para mortificarlo, las memorias por las que había sufrido tanto. Promesas que no logró cumplir. Una sensación de profunda angustia le inundó al pensar que eso podría volver a suceder…

¡No!

Una expresión de cólera cruzó por el rostro de Sasuke deteniendo la mano abierta en mitad del vientre. No, para eso había viajado, para cambiar el pasado y que esas escenas no volvieran a suceder.

-¿Sasuke?

Se vio sorprendido por la voz de su compañero al llamarlo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Su mirada cruzó con la ya despierta e inquieta de Naruto. Al final lo había despertado con sus roces.

Lo contempló inexpresivo durante unos segundos sin apartar la mano de su piel. Observando como el rubio cada vez se ponía más y más alterado con ese silencio, desviando la mirada nerviosa desde la mano apoyada hasta su rostro que, por instinto, se acercaba poco a poco hacia sus labios como un imán. Hasta que vio como Naruto tragaba saliva sonoramente y entreabría la boquita incitante, las mejillas morenas estaban encendidas. Entonces fue consciente de lo que hacía. Era superior a él, luchar contra esa fuerza magnética que lo llamaba a gritos, besarlo, acariciarlo, ser uno con él. Pero ese no era su Naruto, aunque estuviera en proceso del homo despertar…

Resopló visiblemente ofuscado y se levantó de la cama comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Levántate dobe, el desayuno se enfría.

Naruto tardó varios segundos en procesar lo que en ese corto espacio de tiempo había sucedido. Despertó encontrándose a Sasuke sentado a un lado de la cama después de estar varios días sin saber de su paradero. Le estaba acariciando el cuerpo, había hecho un amago de volver a besarlo y cuando se había levantado le había dicho que…

-¿Me… me has hecho el desayuno? – Los expresivos ojos del rubio quedaron atónitos. Al instante se reprendió mentalmente. Bravo Naruto, de todo lo que había ocurrido solo se le ocurría preguntarse ese pequeño detalle sin importancia – Es la primera vez que alguien me hace el desayuno… - pronunció sinceramente. Bueno, quizás sí era algo importante para él.

Sasuke giró el rostro por encima del hombro y le dedicó una sonrisa que aparentemente presentaba ser altiva, pero más bien quedó en una divertida.

Pero Naruto pronto recobró la cordura y atacó donde picaba su curiosidad.

–Sabes, podría acostumbrarme sin problemas a que me despertaras todos los días así… – instintivamente se sonrojó y matizó la frase - …con un desayuno preparado. Eso sería fantástico… si supiera… ¿¡Dónde demonios te has metido estos últimos días!? – se levantó de un salto colocándose frente a él. Inclinándose hacia delante con el entrecejo fruncido - ¡Baka! ¿¡Tienes acaso idea de lo preocupado que he estado!? Pensé… pensé que te había ocurrido algo… que te había descubierto alguien… ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

-Lo que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia – cortó con su ya acostumbrada sequedad, lo que hizo enrojecer de la furia a Naruto e intentar plantarle un puñetazo en plena cara, que esquivó con facilidad.

-¡Eres idiota!! – le gritó descontrolado - ¡Un completo gilipollas!!

Ambos forcejearon. Naruto intentando golpearlo y Sasuke esquivando todos los puños y patadas rabiosas. Finalmente inmovilizó ambas manos del rubio por las muñecas y pegó su frente a la del ofendido.

-Y lo peor… es que no se por qué sigo preocupándome por un engreído prepotente como tú… - rugió Naruto. No merece la pena, pensó cerrando los ojos conteniendo las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir, realmente no se si merece la pena preocuparme por ti…

-Estoy bien… - respondió calmado. No supo por qué aquella escena le recordó tanto a aquel día que lo tuvo llorando desconsolado entre sus brazos – Naruto, mírame… - le obligó alzando su mentón al soltarle una mano. Este abrió sus orbes zafiro brillantes por la humedad – Estoy bien, no quiero que te preocupes más por mi.

Sostuvieron sus miradas largamente, clavadas uno en los ojos del otro. Sasuke presintió el calor que desprendía la boca entreabierta de Naruto rozándole los labios. Un estremecimiento le hizo erizar el vello de la nuca y cosquillear la zona pélvica. Volvía a recaer, la presencia del rubio lo llamaba a gritos. Soltó un gruñido frustrado antes de separarse por completo de él y salir del dormitorio.

Naruto se quedó plantado en mitad de la habitación viendo entrar a Sasuke en la cocina. Se llevó una mano al corazón desbocado, vibraba fuertemente en el pecho. Su respiración estaba agitada, sus mejillas ardían como el mismo fuego. Siempre había sentido algo especial por Sasuke… eso lo sabía. Aunque no comprendió hasta ese momento, todo lo que abarcaba ese sentimiento de amor.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Cuando Naruto apareció tras la puerta de la cocina aseado y vestido le esperaba encima de la mesa un rico y nutritivo desayuno.

-¿¡Queeee!!? Esto no es ramen dattebayo. – se quejó nada más ver las verduras, el arroz y la sopa de miso.

-El ramen no es un desayuno saludable – replicó despreocupadamente sin mirarlo. Sentado a un lado de la mesa, Sasuke sorbía café de una taza, mientras con la otra mano elevaba el periódico matutino.

-¿Y quién a dicho eso? – continuó objetando aunque accediendo a sentarse frente al desayuno.

-Lo digo yo y punto.

Naruto removió con los palillos unos cuantos granos de arroz al vapor colocados en el cuenco – De verdad, no me acordaba lo bastardo y cretino que eres. Los años no te han cambiado eso, no.

La silla en la que estaba sentado el moreno hizo un ruido brusco moviéndose hacia atrás, mientras se levantaba ofendido.

-¡Si no lo quieres me lo comeré yo!! – el moreno hizo ademán de retirarle la comida, pero antes de que sus dedos rozaran tan siquiera la vajilla, Naruto ya se había afianzado al plato recogiéndolo con avaricia.

-¡Es miiiooo!! – pronunció soberanamente codicioso entrecerrando sus ojos inquisidores – No te vas a comer mi desayuno. Tú lo has hecho para mi ¿no? Pues solo yo tengo derecho a comérmelo…– y comenzó a tragar como un poseso todo lo que había en el plato después de esa tonta excusa. De todas formas pensaba comérselo. Después de que Sasuke se había tomado la molestia de preparárselo, y seguramente no tendría la suerte de que le prepararan muchos más… lo devoró agradecido a su manera.

Naruto observó por el rabillo del ojo como Sasuke accedía de nuevo a sentarse frente a él apoyando la barbilla en una mano, sin dejar de contemplarlo minuciosamente con rostro pensativo. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tenía que ser siempre tan misterioso? Poniendo continuamente esas caras de interesante, reflexivo, tan cool…. Tan… ¡Jodidamente guapo! Le sorprendió hasta donde había llegado su pensamiento, pero también que tras unos minutos en silencio, Sasuke retomara la conversación como si nada.

-Oe dobe.

-¿Hum? – este levantó el rostro con unos cuantos granos de arroz pegados a la comisura de sus labios. Sasuke desplazó una mano hasta cazar entre sus dedos los pequeños granos de arroz, llevándoselos a la boca como algo natural. Cosa que hizo sobresaltar la respiración del rubio, el corazón se le desbocó y un hormigueo emprendió a expandirse por el vientre bajo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? – la pregunta era directa y sumamente sospechosa, Sasuke lo sabía. Pero nunca había sido una persona que le gustara dar muchos rodeos a las conversaciones.

Lo que no contaba era con el factor sorpresa. Naruto no había sabido interpretar correctamente la pregunta. ¿Se refería a su estado actual de revolución de hormonas? Su cara zorruna nuevamente había mutado a un farolillo de feria y las manos antes posadas sobre la mesa, descendieron tirando hacia abajo de su camiseta naranja, como si pretendiera ocultar algo.

-¿Te… te refieres ahora? ¿En… este momento? – logró articular Naruto notando como miles de gotitas descendían lentamente por su sien. Esperaba que no se refiriera a su repentino subidón de bilirrubina… o quizás sí. Sasuke no dejaba de mirarlo con esos ojos penetrantes que nunca descifraban lo que estaba pensando y eso tan solo, ponía mucho más nervioso al rubio. Estuvo a punto de soltar que ahora mismo lo que estaba era cachondo, pero para su suerte, Sasuke continuó su charla.

–Me refiero a que si has notado alguna molestia últimamente… ¿Alguna dolencia física?

La cara de Naruto ya no era de desconcierto, era de confusión total.

-¿Yo? – preguntó señalándose a si mismo con un dedo. La cabeza de Sasuke asentía afirmativamente. Pero es que le había resultado tremendamente raro que su compañero se preocupara por él y le preguntara por su salud así de primeras. Ahora lo que estaba era muy intrigado - ¿A qué viene eso?

-Solo contesta.

-Pues… bi… bien supongo – se encogió de hombros – Siempre he tenido una salud bastante fuerte.

-¿Y nada más?

-¿Qué quieres decir con nada más? – se cruzó de brazos extrañado – De verdad, el que realmente esta raro aquí eres tú. Primero me haces el desayuno, y ahora te preocupas por mí. Si no fuera porque es imposible, diría que me han cambiado a mi Uchiha-bastardo…

La frase podría haber enojado de nuevo a Sasuke, pero lejos de eso se sonrojó levemente tras escuchar ese pronombre posesivo… "Mí Uchiha"

-¡Y ahora te sonrojas!! – gritó Naruto incrédulo. Impulsivo como él solo, se acercó a tomarle la temperatura de la frente – En serio, me dijeron que Kabuto te daba unas drogas de dopaje o algo así en la aldea del sonido… no se si aconsejarte que te las fumes todas o que las dejes de golpe… creo que comienzan a afectarte… ¡Hasta me has sonreído en el día de hoy dos veces…!!

-¡Calla usuratonkachi!! – su sonrojo se acentuó. Le reprendió con una palmada a la mano que sujetaba su frente, levantándose para salir de la cocina – Podría decir lo mismo de ti. Aunque intentes ocultarlo con la camiseta…

Naruto instintivamente se llevó ambas manos a su problema hormonal. Al final se había dado cuenta… Lo vio partir hacia el comedor casi llegando a la puerta de entrada.

-¡E… espera… oe… teme…!! - gritó dándole alcance - ¿A dónde vas? – Sasuke tan solo resopló, arrugando el entrecejo y cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho manteniéndose en silencio – No, si ya suponía que no me lo ibas a decir… - Naruto puso una mueca de fastidio – Solo… procura no desaparecer tanto tiempo… yo… me preocupo… y tú no quieres eso… ¿Verdad?

Una mueca prepotente afloraba en el rostro del Uchiha. Vaya un chantaje.

-¿Preferirías que me quedara aquí? – expuso señalando el apartamento - ¿En tu casa? ¿Qué vivamos juntos?– Naruto se revolvió nervioso ocultando sus ojos bajo el flequillo rebelde. Pero aún así cabeceó afirmativamente – Lo siento, eso no va a poder ser… - se acercó con paso seductor hacia el rubio comprobando que no se apartaba. Dio un vistazo rápido a la entrepierna del rubio, a la vez que acercaba sus labios al oído, susurrándole con toda la intención – No sabría hasta que punto podría controlarme… - y se retiró, pero esta vez hacia la ventana del comedor por donde pretendía salir – Pero procuraré dejarme ver más a menudo… - giró el rostro hacia el kistune – Si es eso lo que deseas…

Impulsivo como siempre, no dudó en contestar lo que realmente pensaba

-Sí, es lo que quiero…

Sasuke dejó escapar una débil sonrisa de satisfacción. Y antes de desaparecer por la ventana le dijo en tono burlón

-Nos vemos luego entonces.

-Hasta luego, Sasuke.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Su olor, su pelo, su voz, esas mejillas sonrojadas… el fuego que había despertado en él… todo el rubio encendía la temperatura de su cuerpo desmesuradamente. Había salido taquicárdico de aquel piso. Si hubiera aguantado un poco más allí, por kami-sama que no sabría hasta que punto hubieran llegado sus hormonas. Que frustración. Tanta carne y él a régimen…

¿Podría ser que hubiera visto… participación por parte de Naruto? No se había alejado ni un ápice cuando se acercó a él intencionadamente esperando ver su reacción. El bulto en sus pantalones lo había delatado. Ni siquiera movió un músculo cuando intentó besarlo en la cama, es más, hasta había entreabierto la boca invitándolo. Tal vez solo era una suposición, pero su Naruto comenzaba a asomar la patita dentro del armario del orgullo gay.

Entre salto y salto de un árbol hacia otro, desvió la mirada a su entrepierna. Por dios, necesitaba una ducha urgente, y una con agua muy fría.

-¿Buscas a alguien? – escuchó preguntar desde una rama cercana.

-A ti precisamente – saludó con media sonrisa afable, deteniéndose en el mismo tronco en el que reposaba su sensei.

-Que casualidad, ya somos dos… - Kakashi guiñó su ojito feliz.

-¿Y eso por qué? – peguntó intrigado.

-Tú primero por favor.

Su sexto sentido le hizo presagiar un mal augurio, pero procedió a explicarse él primero, como siempre sin muchos detalles, de la necesidad de crear más de esa composición en el frasco rojizo entre sus manos. Solo tendría que engatusar a Sakura con algún pretexto para que la analizara y creara más. Le ofreció la ampolla, cosa que Kakashi examinó detenidamente con su ojo perezoso, para posteriormente guardar en su bolsillo del chaleco jounin.

-En todo caso, intentaré que Sakura colabore después de la misión – indicó el peliplateado.

Ahí estaba su mal augurio. Arrugó la frente interesado antes de preguntar.

-¿Qué misión?

-La que nos acaban de encomendar, y a la que llego tarde por entretenerme buscándote. Seguramente mi equipo ya esté esperándome en la entrada de la aldea.

-Pero… Naruto no me ha dicho nada - las cejas de Sasuke acentuaron su gesto arrugado, entornando sus parpados inquisidores.

-¿No?, que extraño, envié hace poco a Sakura para que lo avisara de que cogiera lo indispensable para el camino.

Lo que faltaba. Una misión que desestabilizara su control sobre el rubio. Fue entonces cuando Sasuke recayó en que su sensei le había dicho que él también lo estaba buscando.

-¿Y para qué me buscabas entonces?

Kakashi resopló adquiriendo una mueca más seria de lo normal.

-Sakura informó a la Hokage del aspecto abatido de Naruto en estos últimos días. La Godaime pensó que Naruto pasaba de nuevo por la etapa en la que no comía y no dormía por no poder sacarte de la cabeza. Casualmente, hoy llegó un señor feudal que requería de nuestros servicios y la Hokage nos colocó esa misión para levantar el ánimo de Naruto… - hizo una pausa contemplando el semblante atónito de su alumno - La misión consiste… en ir a la aldea del sonido.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

No, no podía ser, por lo menos no tan pronto.

Sasuke corría veloz de nuevo al apartamento del rubio con el claro pensamiento de no dejarlo marchar. Lo que Kakashi le había explicado no debería suceder. Su llegada había cambiado el transcurso de la historia y las misiones que les estaban encomendando no deberían de existir, por lo menos no en el futuro que él conocía. Desconocía si el rubio podría sufrir algún accidente no premeditado en estas nuevas misiones. Y lo más importante de todo, dejarlo ir a la aldea del sonido solo le complicaría más el asunto porque en ella, cabía la posibilidad… de que viera al verdadero Sasuke Uchiha. Y eso sí que no tenía justificación alguna que no acabara revelando la verdad…

Con el alma en vilo, se coló por la ventana del comedor. Revisó una a una todas las habitaciones, que afortunadamente eran pocas, pero no logró encontrarlo. Ni a él, ni su mochila, ni shurikens, ni los pergaminos… se había ido ya.

Tan solo una nota encima de la mesa del comedor le hizo desviar su atención… era la letra de Naruto.

"He tenido que salir de misión urgente. Volveré en un par de días. No desaparezcas de nuevo… Teme"

-¡Kuso!! – maldijo saliendo de la vivienda a toda prisa. No le quedaba otra que buscar el la entrada de la aldea, o peor aún, por el camino hacia la villa de Orochimaru.

Ocultando su chakra, comenzó a saltar veloz por los tejados de las casas a todo lo que daban sus duras piernas. Pocos minutos bastaron para alcanzar el punto de entrada a la aldea, pero para su desgracia, allí no se encontraba nadie.

Se detuvo unos segundos para concentrarse en detectar el chakra del rubio. Pero tampoco lo notaba, debía estar demasiado alejado ya para no tener ni siquiera el mínimo rastro de su aura.

-¡Joder!! Maldito Usuratonkachi…

Comenzó a correr de nuevo, encaminando sus pasos hacia el lugar donde todos sus problemas se iban a desatar de no llegar a tiempo. La aldea del Sonido.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Su grupo se había dividido en el primer asalto que tuvieron que disputar nada más entrar en terreno de Orochimaru. Bueno, para ser más concretos, él era el único que se había separado del grupo cuando después de un combate, claramente ganador para Konoha, los ninjas del sonido comenzaron a huir, y Naruto en su afán de darles su merecido había salido corriendo detrás de ellos. Tanto que sus pasos lo habían llevado a alejarse considerablemente de su grupo ninja.

La carrera terminó frente a la boca de una gran cueva, donde todos los enemigos habían entrado intentando ocultarse. Con paso firme, Naruto se adentró en la profundidad de la oscura caverna.

-¡Salir si sois hombres bastardos!!! – gritó recibiendo su misma voz retumbada por el eco.

La oscuridad de la gruta le hizo detener su paso, y dejar por unos momentos que sus pupilas se fueran acostumbrando a la falta de luz. Escuchó el batir de alas de varios murciélagos rondando por su cabeza, un sonido áspero y estridente. Al final de la gruta, muy en el fondo, comenzaba a apreciar un brillo extraño, de un color rojizo. Avanzó cautelosamente hasta que ese brillo tan especial cogió forma, revelando un par de ojos. Ahora lo reconocía bien… era el Sharingan…

-Itachi…. – susurró para él mismo atónito. La situación se complicaba por momentos, sin darse cuenta había caído en la boca del lobo de Akatsuki.

-Ni se te ocurra compararme con ese desgraciado… - escuchó pronunciar a la persona oculta entre las sombras. Era una voz profunda, arrogante y sorprendentemente conocida – Cuanto tiempo sin vernos… Naruto.

La presencia avanzó hacia él. El cuerpo se fue haciendo perceptible en la oscuridad hasta poder distinguirlo claramente. Le sorprendió su aspecto externo ya que era un tanto extraño. Era él, de eso no cabía duda, pero sus ropas no eran las mismas. Vestía una camisa amplia y clara, que dejaba ver parte de su pecho pálido a la vista. De las caderas colgaba una prenda oscura que iba atada con una cuerda gruesa muy parecida a la que solía utilizar Orochimaru en su vestimenta. Pero lo que más le chocó fue su carácter altivo, su gélida mirada y una sonrisa más agresiva que la que acostumbraba a ver últimamente. Por no recaer en sus palabras… si apenas lo había visto el día anterior.

-¿Sa… Sasuke?

Continuará…

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Notas de autora:

Y hasta aquí puedo escribir esta semana. Un Naruto y dos Uchihas… ¿Cómo saldrás ahora de esta Sasuke? xD desde luego, un encuentro inesperado y que traerá muchos cambios a la historia… y algún que otro lemon xD Esta sería una buena ocasión para escribir un trío que me dejé pendiente en otro fic… ¿Qué me decís? ¿SasuNasuSasu? (Ya se me van los dedos)

Paso a contestar a las review:

AgataBlack: Muchas gracias por tu comentario , te agradezco que aunque llegaras tarde al trabajo por mi culpa te demoraras unos segundos en escribirme y otro después. Como puedes ver, Kakashi le a correspondido para buenas y no lo va a delatar, de echo, ya lo esta ayudando. xD Mujer, es que a mi el drama también me hace llorar mucho, por eso no soy muy afín a esa categoría xD Pero yo lo voy a intentar yo pienso igual que tú, adoro a esta pareja junta, peleada, revolcándose o tirándose de los pelos, pero que todo lo pasen juntos ne! Espero que esta continuación también te agrade, besitos.

lady Sesshoumaru: Wow! Por poco escribes tú el siguiente capítulo xD Que dibertido a sido tu texto muchas gracias jeje. Me gustaría meter de nuevo a la pareja SaiGaara aunque lo voy a tener un poco difícil… xD Como puedes ver, he metido un leve KakaIru, también adoro a esa pareja al igual que tú Y el sasunaru desde luego, pareja indiscutible. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Por supuesto, Sasuke se a asustado de tu amenaza y dice que te lo va a cuidar muy bien, aunque… no se como va a salir de este problema que le acaba de venir encima xD Kissus

oOo BrEnDa JeT aImE oOo: Pues me alegro un montón de que te gustara la historia hasta ahora . Pues si, Kakashi ya sabe que Sasuke no es de esa época, a decir verdad, lo sabe todo!! xD Bueno, yo no me mencionado que Itachi este muerto, (por ahora) ya le llegará su momento de gloria en el fic xD Me da pena, porque es uno de los personajes que mas adoro de la serie, pero bueno, será lo que kami-sama quiera gracias por tu comentario, espero que esta nueva actualizacion también sea de tu agrado. Besos

Stefy-chan92: Hola , muchas gracias por tu comentario. Intento que la historia quede reflejada como la tengo en la mente, siempre aprender más para que no me queden muchas faltas ortográficas, aunque a veces es inevitable xD Y que se comprenda la primera vez que se lee. Por lo menos a mi, así me gustaría leer los fics. Y te preguntabas cuando actualizo, pues no tengo un día especifico, voy y vengo como el aire xD depende de mis musas y de los animos que tenga para escribir u.u Muchos besos y gracias por tu review.

Zhena HiK: A mi a veces lo que me ocurre con la página es que no me dice cuando han actualizado xD Y me da coraje porque no lo puedo leer hasta pasados unos días jeje, Ohh! Yo también amo al Uchiha-bastardo, es adorable (a su manera) xD tengo debilidad por esta pareja, lo reconozco, y me encanta verlos juntos o peleados. Pues claro mujer, yo te recomendaría como fics Sasunaru el de "Historias en blanco y negro" de Denisuki, todos los fics de las autoras "Elanta" y "Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei" el fic "Jugando a seducirte" de "o-o-Mayumi-o-o" y muchos más, sobretodo de esta última autora que escribe como dios xD kissus

Kaze no Misuki: Jeje me alegro tanto de que te gustara el anterior capi es que Kakashi, se le ve como tú has dicho, un holgazán de primera, pero en realidad es muy perceptivo y se entera de todo xD No por nada fue capitán anbu en sus tiempos jóvenes xD Espero que esta actualización también te siga gustando. Besosss

Rinoa-Diethel: Jeje mi deseo en todo caso sería tener a un Sasuke y un Naruto en tamaño real a los que pudiera hacer muchas cositas indecorosas xD Si se hiciera realidad sería la mujer más feliz del universo xD Mientras tanto, sigo fantaseando con ellos y creándoles historias como estas Sí, como puedes ver, Kakashi siempre a sido el numero uno de la clase aunque se vea muy vago xD Y ya se enteró de todo, pero eso beneficia a Sasuke, ya que comienza a ayudarlo, y créeme, que ahora lo necesita xD Y más con ese encuentro del final que acabo de dejar. Espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado, muchas gracias por el review. Kissus

Anny Uchiha Asakura: Hola Anny jeje que bien que te gustara este fic, tambien lo subo por amor yaoi por si lo prefieres ver ahí. Yo tengo pendiente continuar leyendo el tuyo, es una promesa de por vida xD últimamente no he tenido tiempo de mucho, pero espero cogerlo de un tirón y leerlo enterito, que me quede por la mitad . Muchos besos linda, espero que esta conti también te gusta. Muacks

DarkLady-Iria: Hii Iria, como estas linda jeje, aunque eso siempre te lo puedo preguntar por msn xD Ohh valla, te agradezco un monton que continues leyendo mi historia y me dejes tus comentarios, eres un sol. Si, ciertamente Kakashi es muy listo para lo que aparenta y ya se enteró de todo, referente al encuentro, no se que decirte más de lo que acabo de escribir xD Creo que ya lo he dejado claro, encuentro hay, y además no tiene escapatoria kissus linda.

Kotoko Hyuuga: xDDD Desde luego Kotoko, tu soborno, quiero decir, los papelitos estos lilas tan monos y que tanto me gustan han surtido efecto y te voy a dar uno un grande… tres palabras; encuentro, trío y lemon. Ahora, no necesariamente van en ese orden xDD Pero si eres un encanto mujer, yo te adoro y tus fics me encantan (naruko ojos brillosos mode on) No me martirices a mi pobre Sasuke uke uke reinona xD Ya bastante tiene con lo suyo el pobre, que desde que a llegado no le sale nada del derecho. Y el pobre Naruto que no se entera de nada. Y mucho menos ahora que comenzaba a salir del armario, se va a llevar el susto de su vida cuando vea ese doble espejismo xD Kakashi por suerte a cuajado bien, no lo va a delatar y de echo, lo esta ayudando avisandole y demás. Si es que no fue capitan anbu por nada xDD definitivamente algún día lo iba a pillar No mujer, yo comprendo tu locura, de echo, es contagiosa y yo tambien la padezco xD Por eso nos llevamos tambien, porque ambas salimos de la misma horma. Mhaha, vivan las locas que somos pocas!! Nos vemos loca de la colina, muchos besitoss y mil gracias por tu review que siempre me anima.

Hikaru H.K: Hola Hikaru, pues me alegro muchisimo que te guste mi historia. Yo tampoco había leido ningun fic de viajar al pasado, por eso me pareció interesante contar mi punto de vista sobre el tema. Te predría recomendar muchos, pero de viaje al pasado creo que Fati-chan, me comentó que ella tiene otro. Se llama "luz y oscuridad" yo todavía no alcance a leerlo, pero seguro que se pinta interesante, esa autora escribe muy bien. Como bien dices, la personalidad de Sasuke esta variada porque él no es el de esa época, arrogante y prepotente, ese papel se lo dejo para el que acaba de aparecer xD Weno, espero que esta nueva actualización tambien te agrade y muchas gracias por tu review. Kissus

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Y quería enseñaros el maravilloso dibujo que me ha regalado Noemí-chan, y con su consentimiento lo cuelgo para que lo veáis. No se si me dejará la página, si no lo veis aquí lo coloco en mi perfil. A mi me encanta y me a echo muchísima ilusión su regalo. Gracias linda . Ambos Sasukes del fic enfrentados, dos gotas de agua y un único amor en común…

http://img211.imageshack.us/my.php?imagesasuke2ya7.jpg


	5. Chapter 5

Naruko entra con un casco, vestida para la guerra y agitando desesperadamente un pañuelo blanco de paz… ¡No matarme!! T.T un mes y pico sin actualizar y ahora se me ocurre subir lo que tenía escrito hace semanas, pero es que no me terminaba de gustar lo que escribía y siempre terminaba borrándolo, hasta que hoy finalmente hastiada, lo he subido.

Es más difícil de lo que pensaba llevar el curso de dos historias a la vez. Y el fic de Naruto neko también me quita mucho del escaso tiempo que tengo para escribir. Gomen ne u.u prometo no tardar tanto en subir el siguiente.

Dedicado a Yuki Yagami, aunque ya no lo pueda leer. Pero tengo presente siempre tus palabras de ánimo. Malale por sus incalculables consejos y a Atena, Chibi nena, por meterme prisa para que lo subiera xD

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

**Cap 05: Choque, dos Sasukes y un solo Naruto.**

Entró en la aldea del sonido como alma que lleva al diablo. Todavía no podía percibir el chakra de Naruto por los alrededores. Y su impaciencia iba creciendo a la par que su histeria.

Sasuke conocía el terreno como la palma de su mano. Las trampas, las emboscadas y los puntos críticos donde se concentraban en masa los ninjas reclutados por Orochimaru dispuestos a atacar. Para él no serían ningún peligro, pero para el rubio…

Escuchó el alarido de alguien dañado retorciéndose entre la vida y la muerte. Varios metros después, el entorno del bosque comenzó a variar.

Ramas cortadas, kunais clavados en los troncos de los árboles, sellos explosivos detonados, algún que otro ninja abatido y tendido en el suelo… sin duda, en ese lugar había ocurrido un enfrenamiento. Lo que no sabía es si había sido Konoha, ya que ese territorio enfrentaba batallas todos los días.

Descendió hasta colocarse a la altura de un shinobi aparentemente aún con vida. Con impertinencia lo zarandeó de la camiseta exigiendo respuesta con voz ruda.

-¡¿Quién ha sido?!

El joven shinobi del sonido tosió varias veces escupiendo sangre. Con voz entrecortada tan solo llegó a pronunciar antes de perecer…

-Konoha… nos… invade….

Evidente, ya suponía que habían sido ellos…

-¡¿Hacia donde se han ido!!? – preguntó exigente, pero el joven ya no podía contestar - ¡¿Dónde están maldita sea!!? ¡Responde bastardo!! – zarandeó de nuevo al shinobi sin lograr respuesta.

Una fuerte punzada de malestar se clavó en el corazón del moreno que se llevaba una mano al pecho adolorido. Era un presentimiento de mal augurio, algo terrible estaba sucediendo en este momento. Respiró fatigado durante unos segundos, intentando recomponerse. Fue entonces cuando le llegó la impresión de una débil energía desplazándose en dirección suroeste hacia la cueva del sannin de las serpientes. Cada vez se alejaba más y más… la conocía, esa aura era la de…

-Kakashi…

Y donde esta Kakashi supuestamente también estaría Naruto. Era en lo único que podía pensar en ese momento Sasuke, que recuperando fuerzas, comenzó a correr tras esa débil aura.

Varios minutos después logró hallarla, al igual que esa presencia a él.

-¡Qué demonios estas haciendo Sasuke! – le reprochó su maestro posado sobre una rama – Da gracias a que he presentido tu chakra antes que los demás y me he alejado de mi grupo para que no te vieran… a ver como se lo ibas a explicar después a Sakura…

-Naruto… - alcanzó a decir este con la respiración a mil por hora ignorando el sermón – Dónde esta Naruto…

Kakashi hizo una breve pausa antes de contestar – Yo también lo estoy buscando – vio como el rostro de Sasuke se volvía critico y se apresuró a añadir los acontecimientos de la separación del grupo – Perdí su rastro en uno de los asaltos con los ninjas del sonido. He invocado a los perros ninja, y Pakkun ha detectado su olor. Se encuentra a una distancia aproximada de cinco kilómetros, dirección sureste.- señaló elevando un brazo.

No intercambiaron más palabras, Kakashi tampoco tuvo ocasión, Sasuke salió disparado en menos de lo que logro pestañear hacia la dirección señalada buscando su Chakra.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

-¿Sa… Sasuke? – Naruto miró confundido a ese extraño moreno - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso… debería preguntártelo yo a ti ¿no crees? – Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo escrutándolo con su fría mirada – Al final me has encontrado. Te dije que no me buscaras… si tienes tanto tiempo libre para perseguirme podías haberlo empleado en entrenar más.

-¡Tú eres idiota o que!, pero si eres tú el que me esta siguiendo. – bramó indignado.

-¿Qué yo te sigo? No me hagas reír… – Sasuke se acerco a él de frente en un rápido movimiento. Dejando posar una mano sobre su hombro mientras le susurraba al oído – Estas en mi territorio y tienes la desfachatez de decirme… ¿Qué yo te estoy persiguiendo?

Las palabras dejaron un tanto desconcertado a Naruto que no supo bien que responder durante unos segundos…

-Pero… ¿Qué estas diciendo baka…? ¿Acaso no leíste la nota que te dejé encima de la mesa?... – echó un rápido vistazo al provocador uniforme que vestía el moreno - Y ¿Qué ropas son esas? Pareces un gigoló… desde luego, si lo que pretendes es pasar desapercibido en la aldea… con eso precisamente no lo vas a conseguir…

La mirada de Sasuke se mantuvo fija durante un breve espacio de tiempo sobre su compañero, sin pestañear, sin mover ni un solo músculo, como asimilando esas extrañas palabras, hasta que finalmente preguntó en un todo dubitativo…

-¿Acaso te diste un golpe en la cabeza, usuratonkachi?

-¿No te lo darías tú, teme? – cuestionó Naruto conectando la mirada hacia esos profundos ojos negros – Primero me dices que quieres mantenerte oculto, que no se lo cuente a nadie en la aldea… ¡Y ahora me sigues en la misión!!. No entiendo este cambio de comportamiento tan drástico… ¿A qué estas jugando?

-¡Al escondite, no te jode!! – Sasuke desenfundó su katana colocándola en posición de ataque – No se de que demonios estas hablando pero basta de tonterías. Hoy terminaré de romper esos vínculos entre los dos… esta vez es mi azar… que pierdas tu vida…

La espada hizo un giro brusco colocándose en punta, orientada para agredir por la espalda a Naruto. La mano que la sostenía avanzó sin piedad a punto de ser clavada en el cuerpo del kitsune, atónito sin poder reaccionar de la impresión.

Y el impacto se produjo. El fuerte sonido de estocada que emitieron dos espadas tras golpear entre sí. Naruto no sintió ningún tipo de dolor ante la agresión, es más, después de aquel golpe se noto preso repentinamente del agarre por uno de sus brazos, y como su cuerpo gravitaba varios metros atrás sano y salvo. Arrastrado por alguien desconocido que ahora, lo abrazaba por el tórax en señal de protección.

-No se te ocurra tocarlo – escuchó Naruto pronunciar con voz profunda a sus espaldas. Le sonaba tanto aquella voz masculina y vibrante. Levantó el rostro aturdido y su cara se desencajó. Allí tras él, se encontraba… otro Sasuke.

El silencio inundó la cueva. Los orbes zafiro del rubio se desviaban insistentemente de la presencia que lo sostenía entre sus brazos hacia el otro Sasuke varios metros retirado a su frente. Dos Sasukes, dos gotas de agua, aunque vestían ropas distintas, pero pese a eso… ambos eran completamente idénticos.

-¿Kage bunshin…? – murmuró Naruto perplejo sin encontrar otra razón para ese espejismo doble.

-No… - le respondió el moreno a su lado.

-¿Entonces…? – Naruto volvió a desviar su atención hacia el moreno agresivo que acababa de intentar matarlo - ¿Qué esta pasando aquí dattebayo?

Habían sido muchas las veces en las que Ero-senin le había sermoneado que la masturbación estaba bien, pero que follara y conociera gente. Que de tantas pajas un día se quedaría bizco… y nunca le hizo caso… ¡Por dios, siempre pensó que era un cuento chino!! Y ahora resultaba que veía doble…

-Es evidente… - escuchó pronunciar al Sasuke violento que de nuevo colocaba la kusanagi en posición de ataque ante los otros dos hombres – Alguien se ha estado haciendo pasar por mí…

Esto se esta complicando, pensó el Uchiha mayor. Que demonios, ya había tocado fondo todo este asunto. Una de las cosas que más temía se había hecho realidad. Y ahora frente a él, tenía a su yo del pasado y a Naruto pidiendo una explicación. Y ahora… ¿Qué? ¿Se lo explicaba? ¿Le mentía? ¿Le daba tal golpe que lo dejaba inconsciente y con suerte se olvidaría de todo con secuelas de amnesia?...

Sí, eso era lo mejor…

Con decisión y antes de que pudiera intuir sus movimientos, Sasuke del futuro le propinó un golpe seco a Naruto en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente al instante. No pretendía borrarle la mente, eso no, pero por lo menos le daría un margen de tiempo hasta que encontrara otra solución más convincente. Lo cargó en su hombro y dio media vuelta saliendo de la cueva.

Ya había previsto que no saldría de allí tan fácilmente, y desde luego no se equivocaba. En un rápido movimiento su doble menor le cortó el paso mostrando un furioso Sharingan resplandeciente. Apuntando con la kusanagi a la que le rodeaba un amenazante chidori.

-¿Dónde crees que vas impostor? – le dijo el menor en actitud ofensiva.- De aquí no te mueves, y menos llevando a cuestas mi vinculo a medio romper… ¡Suéltalo…!!

El Uchiha mayor sonrió de medio lado divertido. ¿De verdad pensaba que se iba a dejar cohibir por él mismo con un par de años menos y esa mala leche producto de tantos años reprimido?... la llevaba clara…

-Apártate de mi camino Sasu-chan, no quieras saber quién soy en realidad.

El replique no hizo más que enfurecer al menor que agitó la espada llena de electricidad intentando cortarlo por la mitad. No previno que aquel falsificador de cuerpo tuviera tan buenos reflejos como para esquivarlo sin problemas…

-Créeme, estoy deseando saber quién demonios eres… – afirmó el menor ceñudo, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

Su clon mayor no le respondió, se limito a cerrar los ojos durante unos segundos. Cuando los abrió pudo divisar como la cara de su otro yo marcaba un pleno asombro, y no era para menos, le estaba dejando ver un resplandeciente Sharingan igual al suyo.

-¿Eres un… Uchiha? - el menor no salía de su asombro.- No puede ser…

-Pues ya ves que sí, ahora aparta de mi camino.- le hacía un gesto con la cabeza.

-Ni lo sueñes, no vas a mover ni un músculo hasta que no me cuentes toda la historia… mi clan fue destruido, arrasado… Itachi se encargó de no dejar a nadie vivo y ahora… apareces tú…

-Hay más Uchihas de los que crees conocer…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó comenzando a perder la paciencia.

Pero su doble no estaba por la labor de hacerle entender cosas que no debía. Por lo menos no por ahora.

-Me das pena, Sasuke – pronunció el mayor con voz firme - ¿Crees que no se por qué haces todo esto?... A mi no me vas a engañar con tus juegos. Intentas aparentar que tú solo te bastas para matar a Itachi, argumentando que los demás solo son un estorbo en tu camino, pero en realidad estas tan asustado de que te vuelvan a arrebatar algo importante en tu vida, que eres capaz de abandonarlo, alejarte de la única persona que te aceptó tal y como eres. Si sigues protegiéndote tras lo lazos que quieres destruir solo acabarás hundido en tu propia miseria. – el menor se quedó en silencio, con el rostro atónito – Reconócelo de una vez, su vida no es un capricho para ti. No tuviste el valor de matarlo aquel día porque no pudiste, aunque aparentes no tener sentimientos, nunca le harías algo así a Naruto, el amor de tu vida. – con una habilidad pasmosa, se desmarcó de su contrincante, saliendo de nuevo por la entrada de la cueva - Mata de una vez a Orochimaru y comienza a vivir… o de lo contrario… sufrirás el dolor de ver morir a la persona que amas… yo no estoy dispuesto a pasar dos veces por lo mismo.

El moreno incrédulo se giró estupefacto - ¿Quién eres?

-Soy tú… dentro de dos años… - y tras finalizar desapareció con Naruto a cuestas.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Abrió los ojos completamente desorientado. La cabeza la daba vueltas y la mirada no centraban con total claridad la estancia en penumbras en la que se encontraba. Naruto giró el cuerpo hasta quedar boca arriba sobre la cama. Centró la vista sobre el techo, desde donde se expandía una extraña mancha de humedad, una muy parecida a la de su cuarto. Se incorporó sobre los codos dando un repaso rápido a la habitación dónde se encontraba. Pocos muebles y mucho desorden… sin duda era su casa. Pero, ¿cómo había llegado hasta allí? Lo último que recordaba es que se adentraba en una cueva donde por casualidad se encontraba…

-¡Sasuke!! – gritó recordando algunas imágenes. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo apreciar como una sombra cercana al tragaluz se giraba levemente hacia su posición.

Giró el rostro hacia la sombra y el reflejo de luna le dejó centrar al completo su visibilidad. Se encontraba allí con él, dentro de la habitación. De pie, frente al alfeice de la ventana, con los brazos cruzados y un rostro más serio de lo normal.

-Por fin despiertas, usuratonkachi – escuchó pronunciar al moreno.

-Sasuke no te lo vas a creer, he tenido un sueño de lo más absurdo… - terminó sentándose sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas mientras movía frenético los brazos y su expresión denotaban una enorme sorpresa – Soñé que entraba en una cueva y me encontraba contigo, pero eras un déspota engreído y prepotente… bueno, tampoco es que hayas cambiado mucho ahora. Pero el caso es que al poco apareció otro Sasuke igual a ti. Por un momento pensaba que me había quedado bizco ttebayo… luego os pusisteis a hablar de algo… que ahora no recuerdo… parecía tan real…

Sasuke se mantuvo inamovible escuchándolo. En silencio, con el rostro serio y la mirada clavada en su compañero, que comenzaba a reír a carcajada limpia diciendo que se estaba volviendo loco. Hasta que segundos después dejó de reír, se quedó unos segundos completamente quiero y giró el rostro brusco de nuevo hacia él.

-Espera un momento… eso, no fue un… sueño. – terminó cayendo en al cuenta de lo ocurrido. – Fue real, habían dos y… no era un kague Bunshin… entonces, ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí ttebayo? – preguntó arqueando las fijas cejas en una mueca de desconfiada - No… no puede ser… tú… ¡Eres un impostor!!

-Mide bien tus palabras, dobe – los ojos negros de Sasuke se entrecerraron con disgusto. En varios pasos se plantó frente a él, inclinó el cuerpo hasta apoyar ambas manos sobre el colchón, acercando su rostro en el proceso - ¿De verdad piensas que soy un impostor? – pronunció en un murmullo conectando sus miradas.

-Bueno, yo no… es que…da… dame una explicación entonces – exigía Naruto un tanto cohibido por la cercanía.

-No hay justificación. – expuso encogiéndose de hombros. – Él es él y yo soy yo…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, teme? Hay dos Sasukes completamente iguales en este mundo, uno en la aldea del Sonido y otro aquí liándome más la cabeza. ¿Cuál de los dos es el real?

-Los dos lo somos.

-¿Tienes un hermano gemelo oculto? – preguntó intentando encontrar la lógica.

-No.

-Entonces… no lo entiendo.- negaba con la cabeza como ido de mente - ¿Con cuál de los dos he creado mis recuerdos?

-Con los dos.

Naruto elevó la mirada y arrugó las facciones de su rostro. Visiblemente cabreado.

-¡Me estoy empezando a cansar, teme!! ¡Dame de una vez una jodida explicación lógica y deja de contestar con tus putos monosílabos! – estalló encrespado cogiéndolo fuertemente de la camiseta – ¡Dime quién cojones eres, qué quieres de mí y por qué lo estas sustituyendo…!

Sasuke no respondió a su exigencia. Se deshizo del agarre de sus ropas y se retiró hasta colocarse de nuevo mirando el exterior del pueblo a través de la ventana.

-Ahora… ahora lo comprendo – prosiguió Naruto levantándose de la cama – Me pareció raro en su momento que vinieras a Konoha después de haberte ido de ese modo tras la batalla, que me obligaras a mentir, a mantenerte oculto ante la aldea, aunque no le di importancia, porque estaba tan contento de que por fin volvías a estar a mi lado.- reflexionó – Debía haberlo reflexionado con calma, el verdadero Sasuke nunca vendría a mi casa, no me besaría, no se ocultaría ante nadie dentro de la villa y… no me trataría como lo haces tú…

Naruto avanzó hasta colocarse tras él. Posó con calma una mano sobre su espalda y acercó el rostro susurrándole al oído.

-Cuéntamelo, Sasuke. Cuéntamelo todo.

-Si guardaras un secreto que no debe ser revelado y supieras que aún saltándote las normas y contándoselo a la persona más importante para ti, no te iba a creer… ¿Qué harías?

Naruto no dudó en contestar -Lo intentaría por lo menos.

El moreno resopló y se dispuso a asumir las consecuencias de su historia.

-Yo soy Uchiha Sasuke, solo que… no tengo dieciséis años como mi otro yo, con el que nos encontramos en la villa del Sonido. Tengo dos años más y vengo de un futuro paralelo a esta dimensión. Mediante un jutsu prohibido viajé en el tiempo hasta llegar a tu época… dónde pretendo cambiar el destino de mi vida, y el destino de las personas importantes para mí.

Naruto se le quedó mirando como si tuviera dos cabezas. Algo simplemente imposible.

-¿Me estas tomando el pelo acaso, teme? ¡Eso es surrealista!! – gritó.

-¡Por eso te dije que no lo ibas a comprender, dobe!! – bramó también malhumorado.

-Pero, ¿Cómo quieres que piense que tú eres… otro Sasuke, uno que viene del futuro? ¡Demuéstramelo!

El aludido se masajeó el rostro pensando cuál sería la manera más efectiva para que el dobe comprendiera parte de la historia, aunque no toda.

-¿Recuerdas nuestro último combate? En el valle del fin… - expuso comenzando su demostración. Vio como Naruto cabeceaba afirmativamente y prosiguió a relatar – Aquella vez yo fui el vencedor de la pelea. Cuando todo terminó quedaste tumbado sobre el suelo y yo arrodillado junto a ti. Contemplé tu rostro durante largo tiempo, bañado en lágrimas, ocultas ante la lluvia. Abriste la boca para coger aire y me susurraste unas últimas palabras… nuestro secreto, ¿Recuerdas cuales son? – Naruto inclinó la cabeza ocultando con el flequillo sus ojos de la mirada profunda que le enviaba el moreno. Cabeceó afirmativamente de nuevo aunque no las pronunció. El moreno lo hizo por él. - … te quiero, Sasuke.- con un dedo alzó el mentón del rubio para que lo mirara a los ojos – Después te besé sobre los labios y desaparecí. ¿Sigues pensando que soy un impostor?

Por mucho que no comprendiera la historia de que venía del futuro, tenía que admitir que todo lo relatado era cierto. Naruto no había contado aquel secreto a nadie, solo Sasuke lo sabía y dudaba que el moreno lo hubiera contado. Por una vez no tuvo más remedio que creer la complicada historia que le contaba.

-En el hipotético caso de que te creyera… entonces, ¿Qué es lo que buscas exactamente aquí? – volvió a preguntar el rubio intentando esclarecer todo el asunto.

-Ya te lo he dicho usuratonkachi, cambiar mi vida del futuro.

-¿Y qué ocurre en ese futuro que quieres cambiar? – indagó.

-No te lo puedo decir…

-¿Y por qué no? – insistió.

-¡Porque no y punto…!! – cortó irritado. – Dejemos las preguntas para más tarde… - Alzó ambas manos hasta aprisionar las mejillas morenas para no perder el conecto de sus miradas - Solo confía en mí.

Si Naruto quiso haber replicado, no tuvo tiempo. Con premeditados movimientos los labios de Sasuke buscaron los de su compañero hasta chocar entre ellos. Era un beso apasionado, anhelante, descargando en él toda el ansia y las ganas de tenerlo de nuevo entre sus brazos. No fue como aquel contacto leve antes de partir, en este ambos se entregaban como si fuera el último de sus vidas. Sasuke le lamía los labios, saboreaba con ímpetu toda su cavidad, atrayendo y mordiéndole la lengua con delicia. Estaba hambriento de él… y las ganas de sentirlo, de tocarlo y saborearlo crecían cada vez más a la par que su excitación…

-Naruto, déjame sentirte de nuevo… - pronunció rozándole la boca. Bajó las manos palpando por encima de la ropa, por todo el pecho, deslizándose sobre los costados buscando su trasero - … déjame hacerte mío esta noche…

A peso, el moreno lo levantó agarrando bien sus posaderas y caminó hasta que sus piernas chocaron contra el borde de la cama donde lo dejó caer con lentitud, cubierto por su propio cuerpo.

-Te necesito… - susurró el moreno sin dejar de besarlo. Y esa súplica impropia del orgullo Uchiha, hizo que a Naruto se le erizara el vello de la nuca, y el calor procedente de su estómago se expandiera con velocidad sobre su cuerpo, encendiéndolo como la mecha de un cohete.

-Sasuke… - suspiró extasiado por los besos que ejercía ahora sobre su cuello. Sin ser realmente consciente de lo que hacía en ese momento. –Sasuke…

Con la respiración agitada y la excitación pintadas en sus ojos, Sasuke lo contempló. Preguntándole en silencio si no se arrepentiría de aquello.

Confuso pero tremendamente excitado y con el corazón a mil por hora, el rubio cabeceó afirmativamente. Lo quería, él quería con toda su alma a Sasuke, y por ello se entregaría a él.

Continuará…

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Ahora si, me coloco con los brazos abiertos cual diana esperando ser apuntada con kunais… ¡Sumimasenn!! He tenido que cortarlo justo antes del lemon, no tengo perdón de Kami-sama… T.T

Choque entre los Uchihas que acaba con el mayor por vencedor, aunque no por mucho tiempo, ¿Seguirá su consejo y matará a Orochimaru? ¿Volverá a la aldea buscando el amor de su vida? ¿Llegará antes de que su otro yo repase los bajos del rubio? ¿Qué hará Naruto con dos Sasukes para él solo? ¿Trío SasuNaruSasu? Mhahaha!!! Eso me gustaría a mí…

No me da tiempo a responder a todas las reviews, que estoy actualizando también mi otro fic de Naruto Neko, pero de veras que se las agradezco de corazón a:

**Kaze no Misuki****, kykyoh, ****Rinoa-Diethel****Calamus****AgataBlack****Zhena HiK****, zoe-chan, ****Iku-Kio.Aurion****DarkLady-Iria****, Hikaru H.K, ****Kotoko Hyuuga**

Nos vemos en el siguiente. Miles de besos y abrazos no jutsu.


	6. Chapter 6

La verdad es que me da tanta vergüenza aparecer con esta historia después de tenerla meses abandonada que no se que decir a parte de… ¡Sumimaseenn!!! T.T yo lo he intentado, pero cuando la inspiración no acompaña era incapaz de escribir nada. Aunque parece que ya he salido del bache y quiero volver a retomarla.

En fin, para aquellas que esperaban el lemon, aquí lo traigo. Un buen revolcón para darle final a este año. No se si es precisamente lo que esperaban, pero yo lo he intentado. Miles de besos y gracias por su paciencia.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

**Cap 06: De vuelta a la aldea.**

Las manos ansiosas de Sasuke comenzaron a deslizarse sobre el pecho del rubio, que tembloroso, se encogió estremecido en un respingo. Con deseosos movimientos acarició por encima de la ropa hasta llegar al firme vientre del rubio. Asió el borde de la camiseta y de un tirón la levantó vehemente hasta conseguir deshacerse de ella. Ante él, se mostraba ese cuerpo que tanto había añorado. El roce de su piel morena, su olor, su sabor… volver a tener a Naruto entre sus brazos.

-Te he echado tanto de menos…

Sasuke inclinó el rostro, besándolo con presteza en los labios, desplazando las caricias por toda la cara, el cuello y la clavícula, donde no pudo contener dejar una vistosa marca rojiza, como tantas otras veces le había hecho al rubio de su mundo. Era su adicción, era su droga. Naruto emitió un pequeño quejido cuando la ávida boca de su compañero le mordió un pezón, pero en ningún momento mostró oposición. Enterró los dedos en los sedosos cabellos negros instándolo a continuar.

-Sasuke… -gimió excitado notando cómo los dedos del moreno se desplazaban hacia el cierre de su pantalón y comenzaban una lucha por desabrocharlo mientras le lamía con aparente gusto el torso desnudo. Una vez los tuvo abiertos y con un gesto rápido, retiró el pantalón tirándolo a un lado. Sasuke se irguió quedando sentado de rodillas y lo contempló durante unos instantes con esa negra y brillante mirada que le hacía perder por completo la voluntad.

Los grandes y expresivos ojos de Naruto reflejaban el brillo de la excitación, sus mejillas el calor, su boca el descontrol de la agitada respiración y las manos nerviosas que se aferraban las sabanas, la duda de la incertidumbre. Solo en ese pequeño momento de reflexión Sasuke fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y sobretodo con quién. Era Naruto, su ángel revoltoso de ojos azules. Una imagen calcada de su amor… pero no el de su época. No el dobe con el que compartió tantos recuerdos, con el que inició una relación de pareja, con el que perdió su virginidad. Este… seguía poseyendo esa pureza. Y no le correspondía a él profanarla, no era el momento.

-¿O… ocurre algo? - preguntó repentinamente Naruto sobresaltándolo. El firme pecho subía y bajaba a una velocidad apresurada en cada bocanada de aire, descendió la mirada hacia la estrecha cintura y el bulto considerable que marcaba el slip blanco en la entrepierna. Ahí fue cuando perdió el norte de sus pensamientos racionales…

Daba igual qué Naruto fuera. Todos eran suyos…

-No… en absoluto –negó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Dominado por el candente abrasador que subía desde su estómago, se quitó con movimientos bruscos y desesperados la parte superior de la ropa, desabrochando posteriormente los botones del pantalón en un intento de aliviar la encarcelada y creciente erección bajo su ropa interior. Su deseo superaba a su conciencia.

-Eres tan hermoso… -susurró deslizando ambas manos por las piernas morenas. Entrecerró los ojos colmados de deseo al rozar con la punta de los dedos el borde del slip-. Tan deseable…

Apresó el filo con los dedos un tanto rígidos. La cadera del rubio se elevó sutilmente para hacer más fácil la retirada y le despojó la ropa interior lentamente. Se lamió los labios observando quedamente el vello dorado desde donde sobresalía el miembro firme y enhiesto. Lo acarició resiguiendo con la punta de los dedos su rígida forma, notando el calor que emanaba y los espasmos que acontecían al rubio.

-Estas dudando –afirmó Naruto en un ahogado gemido-. Después de todo no eres el Sasuke que yo conozco…

Sí, lo hacía. Instintivamente, aunque no quisiera pensar más en ello, dudaba continuar con algo que cambiaría el futuro que un día conoció.

Entrecerró sus ojos oscuros y con un firme gesto separó las piernas del rubio cambiando la postura, quedando él en el centro. Abarcó con una mano la base del enrojecido pene que masajeó lenta y tortuosamente mientras se inclinaba hacia la ingle con los ojos clavados en los de Naruto.

-No, no lo soy –aseveró mostrando esa sonrisa prepotente y altanera que lo caracterizaba-. Yo… soy mejor.

Naruto cerró los ojos emitiendo un gutural y alto gemido. Sasuke se había introducido su masculinidad en la boca y la succionaba con fervor mientras a su vez movía de arriba abajo la base del miembro. Cada fibra de su cuerpo se sacudía en espasmos incontrolables ante la tórrida lengua experta.

El moreno permaneció con la cabeza enterrada entre las piernas del rubio durante largo tiempo, saboreando, espoleando su excitación, logrando que con cada movimiento el rubio se retorciera de placer con altos gruñidos y presionara cada vez más sobre sus cabellos negros, profundizando la devastadora sensación de goce.

Un largo estremecimiento estalló desde su ingle a la vez que su miembro le latía con dureza. Notaba la tensión en los riñones y los calambres de la ingle. Si Sasuke continuaba así no aguantaría demasiado…

-Para – clamó enloquecido, acompasando por instinto los movimientos de su pelvis a esa boca ardiente-. Para Sasuke, me voy a correr…

Pero lejos de hacerle caso, intensificó la succión provocando que las sacudidas y los gemidos de Naruto se incrementaran. El rubio arqueó la espalda, apretando entre sus manos la cabeza morena. No podía más, la explosión llegó en un latigazo descontrolado. Con un gemido agudo eyaculó varios trallazos dentro de la boca de su compañero.

Fatigado y con la respiración desbocada, Naruto intentó en vano recomponer el habla, preso de una agradable sensación que se esparcía por todo su cuerpo.

-Te… te dije que no podía más –se disculpaba tan avergonzado como nervioso por no haber podido aguantar lo suficiente-. Lo… lo siento…

Sasuke se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano enderezando el cuerpo. En su rostro no se reflejaba la culpabilidad ni el arrepentimiento, sino más bien un gesto contraído por la excitación que exigía continuar. Trepó por el cuerpo moreno hasta la boca zorruna que devoró con ímpetu. Un gusto amargo estalló en el paladar de Naruto, el de su propio semen.

-Ahora me toca a mí –avisaba Sasuke con voz contenida y un atisbo de burla.

De un movimiento brusco, hizo girar a Naruto sobre la cama, dejándolo boca abajo frente a las blancas sábanas. Posó ambas manos sobre las prietas nalgas del rubio apretándolas entre sus dedos.

Volvería a estar dentro de él. Volvería a tomar su cuerpo…

Ansioso, separó las posaderas, colocando el rígido pene apuntando hacia el esfínter.

-Es… espera…

Pero Sasuke no quería esperar más. Presionó levemente con la punta y al instante notó como Naruto se tensaba. Lo miró y el rostro que devolvía el rubio le hizo darse cuenta del error que iba a cometer. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y una mano colocada en la boca, la que mordía esperando que llegara el dolor.

No. No quería eso. No quería que ocurriese como su primera vez. No fue lo suficientemente delicado y terminó haciéndole daño. Aunque Naruto siempre lo hubiera negado.

Y pese a que tenía una situación tentadora, él no era quien debía gozarlo. Su primera vez…

-Tranquilo –susurró el moreno acariciándole tiernamente los cabellos dorados-. Nunca te haré daño.

Con delicadeza movió su miembro, dejándolo aprisionado entre los cachetes. Estrujó con las manos el trasero y comenzó a deslizarlo entre las nalgas lentamente, sin penetrarlo.

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido y gimió enardecido ante la dureza que se restregaba una y otra vez contra él. Se estaba masturbando en su trasero. Los movimientos no tardaron en hacerse más rápidos, más fuertes. Los gemidos más roncos y seguidos. Sasuke estaba a punto de terminar, lo intuía. Naruto elevó la cadera buscando más fricción contra ese miembro rígido y caliente que se rozaba deliciosamente contra su piel erizada. Gruñó acalorado cuando sus nalgas fueron apretadas con mayor intensidad, y emitiendo un largo y ronco gemido, Sasuke vertió la semilla densa sobre su espalda.

El moreno calló encima del cuerpo del menor, respirando agitadamente, intentando dominar el estremecimiento que aún le recorría por todo el cuerpo. Le besó dulcemente la nuca dorada mientras se abrazaba a su cálido cuerpo.

-Te quiero –le susurró al oído repartiendo besos por el cuello. Vio como Naruto escondía el rostro entre las sabanas y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar visiblemente-. ¿Qué te ocurre? –Sasuke se asustó ante esa reacción esquiva. Lo hizo girar a regañadientes quedando rostro frente a rostro. El dolor podía reflejarse en sus pupilas, una profunda expresión de tristeza, le temblaban los labios y cristalinas lágrimas cruzaban su rostro afligido. Naruto estaba llorando.

-No es por ti. Tú eres todo lo que desearía de él, pero… no eres él… y mi promesa… -se lamentó el rubio entre sollozos-. Mi promesa sigue incumplida.

Sasuke suspiró con un rictus amargo, comprendiendo esas palabras. A pesar de todo, fuera cual fuera la época en la que cayese, Naruto siempre sería Naruto. Entregado y preocupado por los demás. Una persona firme en sus ideas. Con una prioridad en la vida… Sasuke.

El verdadero aún continuaba en manos de Orochimaru, y no a su lado como a Naruto le gustaría. Él solo era una mera copia, un sustituto del amor verdadero…

-No por mucho tiempo, confía en mi –le susurró melosamente besándolo en los labios, eliminando con la punta de los dedos toda lágrima en sus ojos-. Él vendrá a ti más pronto de lo que esperas…

Sollozante, Naruto se aferró con los brazos a la espalda del moreno, escondiendo el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello. Ojala fuera verdad… ojala tuviera razón…

En silencio, Sasuke se dedicó por largo tiempo a acariciarle y besarle, hasta notar como Naruto caía profundamente rendido entre sus brazos.

-Te lo prometo…

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Respiraba agitadamente tras la ardua batalla. Sus cabellos estaban alborotados y la camisa, entreabierta, dejaba ver el pecho pálido y firme subiendo y bajando en cada bocanada de aire. Enfundó la katana con la que lo había matado y con un movimiento automático se peinó los cabellos hacia atrás, eliminando el sudor de su frente.

Se acercó hacia su victima, su maestro, la serpiente blanca que yacía en el suelo. Esbozó una sátira sonrisa mirándolo con odio.

-Lo iba a hacer de todos modos –pronunció áspero elevando el rostro altivo-. No serás tú el que me diga lo que tengo que hacer. Ni el que rompa mis lazos con Naruto.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por los largos pasillos. Se cruzó con Kabuto, el que lo miró con desconcierto preguntando quién era realmente. No se dignó a contestar, siguió su avance hasta salir de la cueva.

Fuera, lo acogió el claro día de una radiante mañana. Sasuke miró hacia el cielo, los rayos del sol le recordaron a él. Cálidos y confortables.

Era un día demasiado bonito para matar a su hermano. Tal vez su venganza podría esperar…

-Voy a por ti… dobe.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Dos semanas habían pasado desde aquel tórrido encuentro. Dos semanas aparentemente tranquilas, pero en las que había ocurrido algo demasiado importante como para dejarlo a un lado. Sabía que con su llegada y sus actos, Sasuke había cambiado el futuro, había adelantado acontecimientos y a los hechos se remitía.

-Olvídate por un momento de eso –aseveró Kakashi con preocupación sentado en el suelo de madera del dojo familiar Uchiha, donde su alumno se refugiaba ante la aldea de Konoha-. Hay otro asunto aún más importante.

-¡Esto es importante Kakashi-sensei! –refutó el Sasuke del futuro con un violento puñetazo sobre el tatami-. La necesito cuanto antes… -exigió con ansia-. Tiene que conseguir sacar todos los componentes. No me vale que averigüe uno o dos. Los necesito todos ya. ¡Presiónala!

-Sakura hace lo que puede –defendió con calma a su alumna-. Pero no está totalmente preparada. Quizás si se lo mostrara a Tsunade…

-No –negó desafiante entornando los parpados. Su mirada se había vuelto dura. No podía involucrar a más personas en el asunto, y mucho menos a la Godaime-. Tiene que ser solo ella y cuanto antes –se levantó y con nerviosos movimientos comenzó a andar por el dojo de la mansión. Se detuvo frente a la puerta que daba al jardín desaliñado por el olvido, dejó la mirada ida sobre el gran olmo viejo, apretando fuertemente la mandíbula-. Ha comenzado a transformarse. A Naruto le están saliendo los colmillos…

-¿Qué? ¿Los colmillos? –preguntó asombrado su maestro.

-El otro día me negué a cumplir el capricho de vivir en su casa y me mordió –aseveró con preocupación. De ahí que estuvieran hablando en la casa del clan Uchiha-. Aún son pequeños, pero comienzan a adoptar la forma de punta. Cuando más avance su estado, más violento se pondrá.

-¿Le has dicho algo sobre el Kyubi?

-No –negó en rotundo.

-Bien. Es mejor mantenerlo al margen. ¿Dónde está ahora Naruto?

-Lo he obligado a ir al médico a hacerse un chequeo completo del sello. Lleva toda la mañana allí metido, no creo que tarden mucho en soltarlo.

-¿Y ha accedido a ir por su propia voluntad? –preguntó incrédulo siendo conocedor de la fobia que tenía el rubio a los hospitales-. Tienes que haberle ofrecido un buen chantaje…

Sasuke desvió la mirada hacia Kakashi con una sonrisa arrogante perfilada en sus labios.

-Te lo diría, pero sé que Iruka-sensei no me lo iba a agradecer.

Su único ojo visible se curvó al tiempo que bajo la máscara se formaba una sonrisa que bien se podía traducir por el sonido, a una viciosa.

La puerta correlativa de una de las paredes se deslizó bruscamente, y ambos chicos desviaron la atención a la presencia, de sobra conocida, que entraba en la sala con expresión de enfado. Solo él sabía que se encontraban allí.

-Sí, pagarme todo el ramen que pueda comer durante un mes es un buen argumento, te lo aseguro –aseveró Naruto arrugando sus finas cejas rubias. Avanzó hacia ellos, emitiendo una leve queja sospechosa tras sentarse con cuidado al lado de su maestro-. De no ser así, no me hubiera pasado toda la mañana, encerrado en observación. Lleno de cables, de agujas… me han pinchado tantas veces que no hay un solo centímetro de mi culo que no tenga una tirita.

En otras circunstancias, la escena podría haber sido chocante, confusa como mínimo. Pero durante esa semana atrás, y ante las desmesuradas avalanchas de preguntas del rubio, Sasuke no tuvo más remedio que explicarle que el único que conocía, a parte de él, su secreto en la aldea era Kakashi-sensei. De ahí que Naruto no se sorprendiera tras encontrarlos a los dos charlando como si nada.

-¿Y bien, qué te han dicho? –preguntó le moreno acercándose al rubio.

Los mofletes de Naruto se sonrojaron y puso una mueca de puchero antes de responder en un mohín disgustado.

-Esa enfermera no sabe lo que dice –susurró desviando la mirada de los dos chicos-. Yo estoy en mi peso, hago ejercicio, me alimento bien, estoy más sano que nunca y tengo una salud de hierro.

Sasuke desvió la mirada hacia su maestro que se encogía de hombros sin entender tampoco qué quería decir Naruto con esas palabras. El moreno abrió la boca para preguntarle qué quería decir con eso, pero Naruto se adelantó.

-Dice que estoy un poco rellenito ¡vale! –pronunció con retintín.

Kakashi carraspeó llevándose una mano a la mascara y Sasuke inhaló aire ruidosamente intentando no estallar en carcajadas. Ya se ocuparía en otro momento de hacerle una visita a esa enfermera bizca…

-Bueno, quizás solo un poco del trasero, Naruto –declaró Kakashi burlón cruzándose de brazos.

-¡A mi me gusta mi trasero!- refutó el aludido alzando la voz.

-A mi también –confesó seguido el moreno desviando la mirada hacia las redondas y apetecibles nalgas del menor. Recompuso el tipo cuando sus pensamientos llegaron a la barrera de la inmoralidad y continuó con el interrogatorio-. ¿Y qué te han dicho del sello?

Naruto gruñó por lo bajo antes de responder levantándose la camiseta. Aunque no mostraba activo el selló del demonio, se palpó el vientre recordando el diagnostico.

-Oba-chan dice que presenta una pequeña brecha en uno de los laterales, pero nada alarmante.

No por ahora, pensó Sasuke desviando la mirada hacia Kakashi que asintió con la cabeza comprendiendo.

-En cualquier caso, en lo que debemos centrarnos ahora es en el rumor que comienza a correr –interrumpió de nuevo su maestro centrando la atención de los otros dos chicos-. Jiraiya-sama me dijo que se rumorea que Orochimaru a muerto a manos de Sasuke… -miró hacia el moreno-. El otro Sasuke –matizó-. Y además viene hacia aquí.

A Naruto le dio un vuelco el corazón mirándolo asombrado ante la noticia inesperada. Eso significaba que Sasuke, el verdadero, volvía de nuevo a la aldea…

-Error –sonó sorpresivamente una voz arrogante y ruda desde una de las puertas que daban al dojo-. Ya estoy aquí…

Las tres cabezas giraron asombradas hacia el marco de la puerta. Aunque la estancia abandonada no estaba bien iluminada, notaron al instante la energía que desprendía ese cuerpo no tan extraño.

Dio varios pasos hasta que el filtro de luz le dio visibilidad absoluta. En sus ojos el Sharingan brillaba de un rojo fuego, una mirada intensa que taladrada a cada una de las personas allí concentradas, reteniendo cada pequeño detalle. Era el verdadero, el autentico de ese mundo. Uchiha Sasuke… en persona.

Continuará…

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Así acaba el capítulo. Os preguntareis que va a ocurrir ahora con dos Sasuke ya completamente metidos en el mismo entorno ah ahhh! Como spoiler por mi tardanza diré que va a ser bastante problemático xD (baka, con eso no desvelas nada) T.T es que no se como definirlo xD Solo espero no tardar tanto en subir el siguiente.

Como veis el lemon se quedó en un lime. A mi parecer preferí que se quedara en eso, reservo la virginidad del rubio para otro moreno calcado al anterior, aunque a ese todavía hay que sacarlo del armario. Espero que no le cueste mucho.

Miles de besos, gracias por sus comentarios y sobretodo por su paciencia. Naruko.

**¡¡Feliz año nuevo!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno, mirando el lado positivo de la situación esta vez no he tardado tanto como la anterior en subir el siguiente capítulo. Apenas un mes… ¡Sumimasennn! T.T yo lo he intentado por activa, por pasiva, por la cara A, por la cara B, hasta por el canto de la cara… pero no había manera de que me llegara la inspiración ni la motivación para continuar escribiendo, y ya comenzaba a agobiarme… pero en fin, sigo viva y dando por saco.

Gracias por su paciencia.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

**Cap 07: Reinserción.**

-Sabía que vendrías… -pronunció Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante.

Su clon menor entrecerró los ojos, clavándolos en el moreno frente a él. Un azote de ira mal contenida lo recorrió, sintiendo la irremediable necesidad de golpearlo con urgencia. Desde el primer día que lo vio, no le gustaba ese tono desafiante con el que lo trataba ni esa sonrisa altiva, todo poderosa. Su sola presencia lo irritaba.

Tomó aire intentando calmarse ante los instintos asesinos que despertaban, dando un rápido vistazo la vivienda por encima. Su casa, el dojo familiar. Lugar donde perecieron sus padres a manos del miserable de Itachi. No había vuelto a entrar desde aquel día que abandonó la villa casi tres años atrás. Y la idea de que intrusos invadieran su morada no le reconfortaba en absoluto.

Centró de nuevo la mirada en sus rivales, mirando de hito a hito a su antiguo sensei y a su ex amigo. Ambos permanecían callados, expectantes a sus movimientos.

-No para lo que piensas –expuso rudo avanzando despacio hacia ellos, hasta una distancia moderada. Centró la mirada en el rubio que le devolvía el gesto con atención, y arrugó el entrecejo con un atisbo de irritación.

-¿Para qué entonces? –cortando su campo de visión, se interpuso de nuevo Sasuke, cruzado de brazos desdeñoso.

El menor elevó el rostro, mirándolo desafiante a los ojos.

-Quiero respuestas –exigió en tono imperioso.

Claro, cómo no. De no ser así ya hubieras empuñado tu espada, pensó el mayor. Desvió la mirada hacia Kakashi, a su izquierda, y después hacia Naruto, a su derecha. No venía por ninguno de ellos, de eso estaba seguro, sino por información acerca de Itachi. Suponía que le había dejado con la duda cuando le dijo que no eran un clon, sino él mismo con dos años más. La seguridad con la que lo trató y las verdades a la cara que desmantelaron toda su fachada altiva.

Venía exclusivamente a por él.

Pero delante de los otros dos, no tenían demasiado de qué poder hablar…

-Y las tendrás a su tiempo –aseveró el mayor con calma.

-Las quiero ahora –amenazó con ese característico tono arrogante y haciendo girar su Sharingan.

El mayor sonrió de medio lado mirándose a si mismo. El reflejo de su antiguo comportamiento frío e indolente.

-No recordaba que hubiera sido tan tozudo –comentó burlón.

-Pues yo si que recuerdo a este arrogante bastardo –resopló Naruto uniéndose a la conversación-. Siempre tan soberbio para ganar el respeto y el temor de los demás. No cambias Sasuke, tantos años y no le has puesto remedio a tu maldito carácter.

Con una mueca de repulsión, el menor de los Sasukes lo miró ceñudo. Fueron cuestión de milésimas, a penas algo que pudieras prevenir. Decidido, Sasuke se había abalanzado contra él, portando en una mano un chidori eléctrico con el que pretendía atacar.

Más por instinto que por otra cosa, Naruto cruzó los brazos a la altura de pecho, protegiéndose del asalto imprevisto. Escuchó el ruido del impacto, pero ni siquiera llegó a sentir dolor. Entreabrió un ojo, logrando distinguir la firme y ancha espalda del otro Sasuke, el del futuro. Lo había protegido con su propio cuerpo.

Ambos morenos quedaron a escasos centímetros del otro. Uno, paralizando los brazos, el otro rabioso por no haber alcanzado su cometido. En sendos ojos, brillaba el color de la sangre.

-Te dije que si te osabas a tan siquiera rozarlo lo pagarías caro… -amenazó el mayor haciendo fuerza con las manos que retenían el chidori. Las aspas de su Sharingan se unieron, revelando esa técnica, los mismos ojos que llegó a contemplar a su hermano después de la matanza de su clan. El Magnekyou Sharingan-. ¿Es esto lo que buscas? ¿Para esto has venido, Sasuke?

Los ojos del menor se abrieron de par en par, sorprendido. Ni siquiera él disponía de esa técnica.

-Tú… ¿cómo…? –atinó a preguntar más sorprendido que colérico. Contrajo el entrecejo, dejando ver las pequeñas arrugas que surcaban su frente.

-Muy sencillo –le cortó sabiendo de antemano qué le iba a preguntar-. Tal y como te dijo Itachi, para conseguirlo tendrás que matar a tu mejor amigo. Aunque para tu desgracia, no voy a dejar que cometas mi mismo error –aseveró rotundo-. Estos ojos malditos… ¿Quieres saber lo que se siente? ¿Cómo se ve a través del color de su sangre? –se acercó a su oído, susurrándole confidencial-. Si depende de mí, nunca los conseguirás. Fue el desencadenante de las luchas entre los Uchihas, mi propio hermano intentó sacármelos… ¿Quieres saber por qué? Te mostraré por qué los tengo y por qué los odio tanto a la vez.

Hizo girar las aspas, enganchándolo al instante en su genjutsu, revelándole todo el futuro al que estaba destinado a vivir. Exteriormente, tan solo aguantaron varios segundos con la mirada conectada entre ambos. Interiormente, fueron agonizantes meses. Sufrimiento, rabia, dolor, desesperación, angustia. La muerte de Naruto, la de su propio hermano, y un curioso secreto de pasado. Uno que sería su salvación y su destrucción. Tan deliciosamente portentoso que su misterio ahogaba todos los demás enigmas.

Cuando la técnica acabó, el menor calló de rodillas al suelo escupiendo sangre por la boca, la que corrió por la comisura de sus labios. Elevó levemente la mirada para susurrar un dudoso, no puede ser verdad, antes de desplomarse en el suelo inconciente.

-Sí, lo es –aseguró el mayor con nervioso desprecio, aunque sabía que ya no le escuchaba. Se dobló por la mitad con un reniego en sus labios. Llevándose ambas manos a los parpados con dolor, frotándolos con fuerza. Le dolían, cada vez que utilizaba esos ojos le dolía más en el alma que en sus pupilas. No solo las obtuvo a través de ese ritual, sino sacrificando a su único amor. Y ahora malgastaba su vista en ese niño inmaduro.

-¿Estás bien? –con preocupación, Naruto posó una mano sobre su espalda, frotándola con ánimo.

La voz inquieta del rubio llegó como un bálsamo a sus oídos. Recordándole que no era demasiado tarde, aunque tuviera que dar sus ojos a cambo, tenía otra oportunidad de enmendar los errores del ayer. Parpadeó varias veces deshaciendo la técnica ocular para lucir de nuevo su habitual negro profundo. Le sonrió dócilmente afirmando que se encontraba bien.

-Y ahora… ¿Qué hacemos con él? –titubeó Naruto.

-Kakashi-sensei lo llevará ante Tsunade –indicó recomponiendo la figura-. Dile que lo encontraste moribundo y alegando arrepentimiento por haber huido de su aldea natal.

-No creo que sea una buena idea –objetó su maestro-. En cuanto despierte podría contar toda la verdad. Eso sí que te crearía realmente muchos problemas.

-Tranquilo, no dirá nada que pueda perjudicarme –aseguró convencido-. Lo apresarán y lo meterán en la celda hasta su sentencia ante el tribunal. Para entonces ya lo habré persuadido. De todas formas tarde o temprano esto hubiera ocurrido. Mi estúpido yo habría venido y lo habrían encarcelado. Solo se ha adelantado un par de meses…

Y era cierto. En su pasado, él mismo volvió a la aldea tras largo tiempo. Alegando arrepentimiento y siendo juzgado ante la Godaime. Le encomendaron a Naruto ser su supervisor y en ese acercamiento intimaron hasta convertirse en mucho más que amigos.

El perezoso ojo de Kakashi lo escrutó detenidamente y con un encogimiento de hombros hizo varios sellos con las manos, creando una técnica con la que dejó inmovilizado a Sasuke. Solo por medidas de seguridad.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces –Kakashi lo cargó en un hombro y alzando una mano se despidió con una cordial despedida-. Nos vemos luego, pareja.

Cuando desaparecieron de su entorno, Sasuke se sentó en el suelo, retirando una manga de la camiseta que vestía. Sobre su hombro derecho lucían varios rasguños ensangrentados, nada de importancia, pero le hacían conocedor de que finalmente, y aunque paralizó mucha parte de la técnica, ese chidori le había rozado. No era para menos, a la edad de su doble arrogante ya era bastante bueno cuerpo a cuerpo. No tanto como el mayor, con dos años más de experiencia, pero se sabía defender bastante bien.

-Hay que curarte esa herida –recomendó Naruto.

Y antes de que su compañero pudiera objetar, ya estaba sacando una pomada y vendas de su pequeña bolsa de porta kunais. Aplicó el ungüento por la magulladura y le vendó el brazo con presteza.

-No puedo creer que seáis la misma persona. Sois tan diferentes… -musitó al cabo de unos segundos Naruto, como centrado en sus pensamientos-. Uno quiere matarme y el otro…

Avergonzado por sus pensamientos, no finalizó la frase. Cuando los dos se miraron fijamente, percibió el ansia reflejada en esas intensas pupilas negras. Sasuke inclinó el rostro un poco más, con los labios entreabiertos, dejando ver claramente sus intenciones de besarlo. Y como las anteriores veces, Naruto dejó que ocurriera. Cerró los ojos, abandonándose al delicioso contacto que producían esos labios cálidos y suaves, al agradable calor que le inundaba el pecho.

Sí. Definitivamente eran tan distintos…

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Tal y como predijo el Sasuke del futuro en su día, tras presentar ante la Hokage al verdadero Uchiha, fue encarcelado.

Tenía la certeza de que no contaría nada que lo comprometiera ni delatara, y no lo hizo. En clandestinidad, desde la cárcel donde lo mantenían retenido hasta el día de su juicio, varias habían sido las charlas mantenidas entre los dos Sasukes. Le contó todo lo que quiso saber y respondió a todo lo preguntado. Tenía en cuenta que podía ser un arma de doble filo revelar tanta información. Pero conocía sus pensamientos y acciones, que lo movía a colaborar o que no. Como se solía decir, nadie te conoce tan bien como tu propia conciencia. Y en este caso, personificada en él mismo con dos años más.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que retrasaré mi venganza por ese idiota? –ironizó el menor con una mueca mordaz-. Ahora ya sé cómo morirá mi hermano.

Bueno, quizás le costó un poco convencerlo.

-Tal vez, que ese idiota es la persona de la que estás enamorado –afirmó el mayor sin tapujos. Estaba claro que a él no lo iba a engañar.

El aludido se levantó del suelo donde hasta ahora reposaba, y con lentos pasos dentro de la celda, quedó mirando hacia la pequeña ventana de rejas donde se reflejaba la luna.

-No tengo tiempo de romances –pronunció neutralmente-. Mi prioridad en la vida, es la venganza de mi clan.

Mentira.

-¡Deja de mentirte de una vez! Sé perfectamente cual es tu prioridad en la vida, y lo poco que te hubiera costado salir de aquí. Si te hubieras querido ir a vengar al clan no habrías venido, no te habrías dejado coger, ni estarías todavía aquí –le gritó comenzando a perder la paciencia-. Pero sabes que lo que te cuesto es cierto. Y ha llegado la hora de que te conviertas en un adulto responsable y aprendas a renunciar a la venganza, para elegir lo correcto.

-¿Aunque la balanza fuera el honor mi familia contra el amor? –cuestionó con ironía.

Sí. El honor de la familia podía esperar. El amor… no.

-Sé que la carga que soportas en tu interior es muy pesada, pero conforme pasen los años lo será mucho más. Y si ahora no haces algo por salvar al único amor de tu vida… morirá. Y estarás condenado a arrepentirte toda tu miserable existencia –hizo una pausa aun sabiendo que no le iba a contestar-. Ya te has dado cuenta. Primero sus dientes y ahora las marcas de la cara que se vuelven más oscuras… Naruto se está fusionando con el Kyubi.

El menor apretó la mandíbula y los puños con fuerza, aunque no pronunció palabra alguna. Había notado a Naruto algo extraño, aunque después de tanto tiempo sin verlo, quien se iba a figurar que fueran esa clase de efectos.

-Pero tú dices que puedes salvarlo, ¿no? –ironizó el menor con una mueca burlona. Dos tratamientos distintos, y ambos con aparentes resultados beneficiosos-. Yo no tengo ninguno de los dos… entonces, ¿para qué me necesitáis a mí?

Porque Naruto no es feliz si no estás a su lado. Quiso habérselo dicho, pero no lo hizo. No se lo merecía, no le daría ese gusto.

-Me ayudarás a salvarlo –exigió desafiante-. Harás lo que no solo es bueno para nosotros, sino para la persona que amamos. A cambio te enseñaré técnicas nuevas con las que alcanzar tu ansiada venganza.

El moreno se mantuvo en silencio, replanteándose la oferta. Alzó el rostro hacia el techo pensativo hasta finalmente centrar la mirada en su copia. Después, cabeceó afirmativamente.

-Solo durante una semana –advirtió rudo.

-Bien. Luego podrás desaparecer eternamente si gustas. Yo me quedaré con tu Naruto.

El frío y arrogante Sasuke de ese tiempo, le dedicó una mirada fulminante y retadora. Aunque sin replica alguna, accedió a colaborar. Tal vez motivado por sus más profundos sentimientos o tal vez por un interés mutuo. Nunca lo confesó.

Sí, tarde o temprano todos debemos convertirnos en adultos responsables. Nadie lo sabían mejor que ambos Sasukes. Aunque cambiar los malos hábitos y convertirse en responsable, no es fácil.

Tras varios días de reuniones y debates, el consejo de la aldea le impuso la condena de prisión indefinida. Por supuesto Naruto impugnó la sentencia, obligando con su terquedad, a que Tsunade lo soltara.

Tres fueron las condiciones que dictaminó la Godaime para que Sasuke saliera libre: la primera, reinserción social. Elaboraría trabajos comunitarios a la aldea sin quejas ni problemas. La segunda, no podía salir de misión ni de la aldea bajo ningún concepto. La tercera, durante el tiempo libre que le dejaban los trabajos comunitarios, debía permanecer pegado a Naruto, vigilado en todo momento. La única persona que se ofreció a hacerse cargo de él.

Una vez sentenciado y liberado, los tres se instalaron en la mansión Uchiha. Dos a la vista del pueblo y uno entre las sombras… el desencadenante de todo.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Por su propia naturaleza, el ser humano siempre vigila a la persona que considera una intrusa en su vida. Y desde el primer día en que se instalaron los tres en la mansión Uchiha, esa era la sensación que despertaba su clon mayor en él; un intruso que había entrado por la fuerza en su entorno y acaparaba más atención de la que le gustaría en esas otras personas a las que se les invitaba a entrar. Naruto.

-No puedes escapar de mí eternamente, dobe. Te he dicho que abras la boca –imponía como orden Sasuke apoyando las manos en la pared, a ambos lados del rostro de Naruto. Lo tenía acorralado y sin escapatoria.

-Estás muy obsesionado últimamente con mi boca ¿no crees? –refutó ofendido Naruto retirando el rostro hacia un lateral-. Creo haber escuchado que me invitarías a ramen si lo hacía, y sigo en ayunas esta mañana.

Hizo amago de escaparse del arrinconamiento, por debajo de uno de los brazos, pero el Sasuke persuasivo y tenaz, lo volvió a frenar apresándolo contra la pared con su propio cuerpo. Acortando la distancia de sus rostros, casi respirando en su boca, presionando con el bajo vientre en una zona erógena en Naruto.

-Abre la boca y me pensaré con qué plato de carne pagarte… -afirmó en un suave y sugerente tono ronco.

Los ojos se desorbitaron y las mejillas del rubio se tiñeron al instante de un vistoso rojo encendido. Por el acercamiento, la insinuación, la sensualidad con la que de nuevo lo envolvía ese moreno del futuro y sobretodo, por el bulto considerable que presionaba contra su muslo.

-Eres un pervertido, Uchiha –susurró de modo confidencial, tan sorprendido como sofocado.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, completamente satisfecho por haber provocado esa reacción vergonzosa en el rubio. Acercó una mano a la comisura de los labios, levantando sutilmente el labio superior para verle finalmente lo que buscaba.

-Solo contigo –le respondió al tiempo que miraba concentrado la punta de los colmillos. Cada vez se notaban más, y si Sakura no había encontrado todavía el antídoto, no tenía más remedio que comenzar con el tratamiento de emergencia antes de que se disparara la alerta masiva entre los aldeanos. Lo que faltaba ahora es que se enteraran de que al Kyubi le apetecía dar una vuelta por Konoha.

-Ya has visto lo que querías, ahora suéltame antes de que él nos vea.

Naruto hizo presión con las manos en el pecho de su compañero, intentando alejarlo de las claras intenciones de ir a más, pero eso solo hizo que el moreno renunciara al interés puesto en su boca, cambiándolo por las manos, las que también examinó con atención.

La mutación no estaba tan definida como los puntiagudos colmillos, pero las uñas también comenzaban a cambiar.

-¿De que nos vea? –cuestionó en un tono recreado distrayéndolo de su examen personal-. Pero si no se ha perdido detalle desde que te arrinconé –con una sonrisa arrogante, giró el rostro hacia una de las esquinas, donde su clon menor con cara enfurecida, contemplaba toda la escena-. ¿De quién te crees que es el chakra asesino del pasillo?

Sí, la naturaleza del ser humano era la vigilancia del intruso, y el moreno, frío y arrogante, lo había visto todo. Las confianzas que se tomaba ese estúpido clon con Naruto, como este le seguía la gracia y hasta daba a entender que le gustaban sus provocaciones. Por un momento, se había sentido como parte del mobiliario de la casa, algo completamente excluido de sus vidas, de su entorno, de su amigo. El tercero en discordia, sobrante en esa relación.

Durante diversas ocasiones, Naruto había echo intentos de querer hablar con él. Seguramente de su pasado, o quizás de su antigua relación como compañeros de equipo… o ese algo más que quedó confuso en la pelea del valle del fin. Pero en cada una de ellas, había intervenido ese desgraciado imitador Uchiha. El que ya ocupaba su primer puesto en la lista de venganzas lentas y dolorosas.

-Necesito que me mires fijamente durante un momento –indicó el mayor mostrando el Sharingan en sus ojos. Inmovilizó el rostro de Naruto con una mano mientras sus ojos volvían a variar de técnica ocular a una superior.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –cuestionó Naruto desconcertado.

-Confía en mí.

Una vez que lo había atrapado en su genjutsu, Sasuke entró en la mente de su compañero hasta llegar a las grandes rejas que retenían el poder del demonio de nueve colas. La técnica tenía sus cosas buenas y sus cosas malas. Con ella podía controlar al Kyubi y retrasar los efectos de mutación en Naruto, aunque el inconveniente fuera que en cada sesión de esa técnica, Sasuke perdiera vista.

El menor observó perplejo como con cada uno de los movimientos de su copia, Naruto mejoraba exteriormente. Las uñas volvían de nuevo a su forma natural, al igual que los dientes y las marcas zorrunas de la cara. Cuando finalizó, Naruto volvía a ver el mismo de siempre.

Y se sintió un incompetente. De nuevo su copia era el que lo solucionaba todo, el único que podía hacer algo para salvar a Naruto de su destino. Y él… a quien de nunca le había gustado quedarse quieto ni limitarse a mirar, no tuvo más remedio que tragarse su orgullo. Al borde del homicidio, apretó los puños con fuerza recomponiendo su indiferencia. Cruzó el pasillo en dirección hacia ellos, pasándolos de largo sin ni siquiera mirarlos.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas, Sasuke? –gritó el rubio volviendo a la realidad-. Te recuerdo que debo vigilarte. No puedes caminar por la aldea sin mí.

Ignoró las últimas palabras abriendo la puerta de la casa, cerrándola tras él con un portazo. Necesitaba tranquilizarse. Pensar en otra cosa que no fuera cortarle las manos y los pies a ese doble corrompido.

Pero, no podía evitar volver a pensar siempre en lo mismo… ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo con su vida? ¿Por qué había aceptado colaborar en aquella farsa? Nada le decía que lo que estaba haciendo tenía sentido. Nada de lo que podía hacer beneficiaba al rubio.

Y de repente una palabra acaparó su mente. Celos.

¿Uchiha Sasuke celoso? Y para más mofa… ¿celoso, de él mismo? Pero qué tontería. La palabra correcta era… competencia. Un término que con cada uno de ellos significaba algo distinto. Para uno, rivalidad amistosa. Para el otro, pelea a muerte. Ambas con tan solo un resultado final. Un ganador y un perdedor.

Desenfundó su katana, comenzando a pagar su mal humor con los árboles del bosque donde se había adentrado sin darse cuenta. No, el no era un perdedor, era inteligente, fuerte, un genio, un triunfador nato. El truco estaba en saber qué batallas librar. Como bien sabía, todas las victorias tenían su precio y sus recompensas. Y para ganar a Naruto, tenía que desearlo más que su rival.

-Valla, pero mira a quién tenemos aquí –escuchó que le decía una presencia a sus espaldas, cercana a su posición.

Impasible, lo escrutó por el rabillo del ojo, no llegando a identificar al usuario de cabellos negros, piel pálida y ropas oscuras que tenía el valor de hablarle. Si no fuera porque ya convivía con uno, hubiera pensado que era otra burda copia de su imagen. El sujeto se encontraba cómodamente sentado en una de las ramas, portando un cuaderno de dibujo entre sus manos.

-Tú debes ser Uchiha Sasuke, el renegado de Konoha –cercioró Sai con esa mueca de un alegre antinatural formada en el rostro-. Y además sin escolta… ¿Sabes que te pueden juzgar y encerrar de nuevo por desacato a la ley?

Ya puestos a pagar condena por su insolencia, prefería que fuera por asesinato.

Giró el rostro por encima de su hombro, mirándolo con dureza. La idea de destrozar un cuerpo humano le reconfortaba más que la de pelearse con troncos que no podían gritar de dolor.

-Pues así viéndote en persona, pierdes mucho. Seguro que desnudo también dejas bastante que desear, como Naruto.

¿Qué había visto a Naruto cómo…? Se puso en posición de ataque, y con movimientos vertiginosos, sacó de su vestimenta todo un arsenal de kunais con los que pretendía aniquilar a ese insolente. Su acción no llegó a ejecutarse, las afiladas armas se detuvieron entre sus dedos a punto de ser disparadas. Naruto se había interpuesto entre ellos con gesto severo y brazos abiertos.

-¡Pero te has vuelto loco! –le gritó el rubio con firmeza-. ¿Así es como piensas integrarte de nuevo en la aldea? No puedes ir por ahí atacando a tus compañeros.

-Ese parásito de allí será compañero tuyo. No mío –aclaró el moreno frunciendo el ceño, sumando otro más a su lista de venganzas lentas, dolorosas y con extra en extirpación de ojos.

Naruto alzó una mirada crítica contra Sai. Seguro que con su nulo sentido del juicio ya había saltado con algún comentario mordaz y lo había provocado.

-Idiota, ¿Qué estupidez de las tuyas le has dicho?

-Nada –respondió con calma Sai-. Ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo a decirle que tiene cara de estreñido –tuvo que hacer varios movimientos repentinos para que los kunais que le habían lanzado no le diera de pleno-. Más bien de un estreñido violento.

Sasuke dio varios pasos hacia delante con vistosas inclinaciones temerarias, pero se detuvo al sentir la mano del rubio posada en su pecho.

-Cálmate, Sasuke –le indicó frenándolo, para seguido, mirar al osado anbu-. Y tú lárgate de una vez. Y no se te ocurra decirle nada a Obaa-chan. Tú no has visto nada ¿entendido?

Sai se encogió de hombros indiferente. Hizo un par de sellos con las manos, y desapareció en una vistosa bola de humo replicando que tuviera cuidado con esos lazos asesinos.

-Me sorprende que de todas las técnicas que hayas podido aprender con ese sannin no hayas encontrado aún nada contra tu mal carácter crónico –le recriminó al instante el rubio. Sasuke bufó desabrido dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria-. Teme, no intentes ni por asomo escapar. Ya va siendo hora de que tú y yo tengamos una conversación coherente que no se base en tus insufribles monosílabos.

-¿Ahora quieres hablar? – se giró hacia él con brusquedad-. No me hagas reír, usuratonkachi. Lo que quieras saber de mi se lo puedes preguntar al insufrible bunshin de mi casa. Es obvio lo bien que te llevas con él.

Naruto miró con nerviosismo hacia los laterales, esperando que no hubiera nadie inoportuno a su alrededor que hubiera escuchado el secreto de ese otro Uchiha.

-Quedemos en que no hablaríamos de esos temas fuera de casa –inquirió en tono confidencial-. Hablas como si estuvieras celoso de ti mismo.

Sasuke frunció enérgico sus finas cejas, apretó la mandíbula y las aletas de la nariz se hincharon creando en su rostro una mueca furiosa. Ya era la segunda vez que se cuestionaba al día si ese sentimiento ambicioso y destructivo que aumentaba en su interior tenía algo que ver con la palabra celos.

-¡Que estupidez! –negó rotundo, no dejándose llevar por ese impresión de incomodidad que le creaba la presencia de su clon mayor-. El que no se da cuenta de lo que sucede eres tú, dobe.

-Sasuke, a veces puedo ser algo ingenuo. Pero no soy idiota –indicó con seriedad. Desvió durante un segundo la mirada hacia sus manos, moviendo los dedos.

Se produjo un incómodo silencio entre los dos. Entonces… ¿se suponía que Naruto sabía lo del Kyubi? ¿Sabía lo de su muerte? ¿Hasta dónde demonios sabía? Sasuke aprovechó para observar cómo el semblante de Naruto se inclinaba y variaba a uno ensombrecido. Un extraño presentimiento le hizo apreciar que no iba a salir bien parado de allí.

-Desde que volviste…, he querido hablar contigo –alzó el rostro, encarándolo con decisión. En sus ojos se reflejaba una mirada intensa y ansiosa-. Quiero saber el por qué… -dio varios pasos inseguros, hasta colocarse a escasos centímetros de él-. Te he buscado sin descanso durante años, esperando el día en que te encontrara de nuevo y pudiera preguntártelo cara a cara. Yo… he meditado y reflexionado mucho sobre lo que pasó aquel día, pero aún sigo sin encontrar respuesta al por qué te fuiste –inquirió con voz temblorosa-. ¿Por qué me dejaste solo en el valle del fin?

Mal. Intuía cual era el tema que quería hablar con él. Pero no esperaba que fuera tan directo.

-Teníamos diferentes metas en la vida –contestó con su habitual tono indiferente-. Yo quería poder, y tú un simple capricho de niños…

¿Capricho de niños?… se repitió varias veces en la mente de Naruto. No lo era… por lo menos no por su parte.

-No. Sé que no era un capricho, por parte de ninguno de los dos –aseguró con firmeza-. No quiero que me cuentes otra de tus excusas… quiero la verdad, Sasuke. ¿Por qué me dejaste solo?

Meditó durante un instante si contestar con franqueza no le iba a perjudicar más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo la mentira.

-No podía quedarme contigo –pronunció al poco, como breve defensa.

-Yo creo que sí. Pero no tuviste valor suficiente –una amarga sonrisa asomaba en los labios del rubio, que cabizbajo, apretaba los puños con impotencia-. Me costó mucho el reunir valor para decírtelo, para aceptar que me había enamorado de mi compañero de equipo. Por eso antes de que te fueras, yo… te dije lo que sentía. Y tú… me besaste… -notó el nudo en la garganta y como su vista comenzaba a enturbiarse-. ¡Si no me correspondías, no tenías que haber echo eso! Me diste esperanzas, una falsa ilusión por la que vivir.

La angustia y el dolor le golpearon fuertemente en el pecho.

-¡Y qué clase de vida podía ofrecerte! –gritó a su vez el moreno, sin ser consciente de ese mar de sentimientos ocultos que había desatado-. Consumado por la venganza, cegado en la búsqueda de poder, resentido con la vida y con mi hermano. ¡Eso no es vivir! -eso no era lo que quería para él, no es lo que quería entregarle a Naruto-. ¡A qué clase de futuro te iba a arrastrar!! -quiso haber seguido recriminando, pero los sollozos de Naruto y la agitación de su cuerpo lo habían frenado. Antes de que pudiera reflexionar lo que acababa de hacer, confesando lo que tanto se había negado en su pasado, Sasuke había acortado la distancia y lo resguardaba entre sus brazos.

-Te odio… -gimoteó el rubio escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de su compañero, cerrando los brazos alrededor de su cintura-. Odio cuando te comportas como un completo idiota… me hubiera ido contigo.

Sasuke negó en silencio, mientras lo reconfortaba con ternura, acariciándole la espalda y la nuca dorada. Inclinó el rostro y le susurró al oído una confidente y culpable disculpa.

No hay duda de que el ser humano está hecho para muchas cosas, pero la soledad no es una de ellas. Con ese pensamiento, el Sasuke del futuro bajó del árbol donde los había estado observando durante todo este tiempo. Pensando que quizás ya era el momento de darles… un pequeño empujoncito a esos dos.

Por mucho que le pesara hacer de intermediario.

Continuará…

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Creo que es el capítulo que más me ha costado escribir de todo lo que llevo de historia. Y es que manejar a dos Sasukes a la vez, es una tortura xD (kami-sama, no se que va a ser de mi a partir de aquí)

Sasuke queda oficialmente reinsertado de nuevo en la aldea, aunque al parecer, va a costar un poco controlarlo. Que carácter más agresivo… si lo empleara para otras cosas... Pero por fin creo que las cosas con Naruto comienzan a estabilizarse y sus lazos vuelven a ser los de antes. Nada que no pueda solucionar una crispación de nervios, acusaciones infundadas y confesiones sin meditar xD Pero ahora me dejan sin pareja al Sasuke del futuro… ¿alguna voluntaria para consolarlo? Aunque conociéndolo, no se yo si recapacitará en ese empujoncito y acaba con tomar el control en la relación xD

Y nada más, gracias por vuestra infinita paciencia, y espero volver cuanto antes. Mil besos y mil gracias por sus reviews a: **Rinoa-Diethel,****Lumina Mithrandir, ****Kiryu Ozore Aikawa, ****sabaku no julliet, ****bibi009, ****artemis, hitomimiri, Iria, laynad3, ****Kaze no Misuki**


	8. Chapter 8

Después de tanto tiempo sin avanzar este fic vuelvo con otro capítulo. Siento muchísimo el retraso, pero como disculpa diré que la inspiración parece no está de mi parte, llevar dos fics a la vez es una tortura y si eso fuera poco, escribir con dos Sasuke tan diferentes pero puñeteros para mí es un suplicio.

Pero soy de ideas fijas y quiero terminar este fic. Aunque me quede calva en el intento xD

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

**Cap 08: Tanjoubi Omedetou**

Para el menor de los Sasukes, la perfección lo era todo. Trabajaba duro día tras día para mejorar sus técnicas y aprender nuevas con el único propósito de conseguir fuerza y poder que emplear contra su hermano mayor, el que arruinó su infancia y masacró a su familia. Además, también cuidaba meticulosamente mantener una aparente vida perfecta. Ajeno a cualquier comentario, acción o complicación que no llevara su nombre. Lo que no estuviera a su altura, era simplemente inaceptable.

Por desgracia el cambio de planes al que se había arrastrado él solo, renunciando la villa del Sonido para entrar de nuevo en Konoha, había comenzado a resquebrajar los muros invisibles que rodeaban lo considerado como perfección. Y si había que echarle la culpa a alguien de ese grave percance, no dudaba en señalar a su insufrible bunshin. El que no tenía suficiente con arruinarle la vida, sino que también quería que perdiera la cordura de su cabeza…

-Sabes qué día es hoy… ¿verdad? –le escuchó decir por segunda vez en los últimos dos minutos. Sí, claro que lo sabía ¿con quién pensaba que estaba hablando?

Una fresca brisa de otoño se levantó, moviendo con encanto de un lado hacia otro los cabellos morenos del aludido, el que se encontraba estático en medio del bosque. Tenía el rostro inclinado, los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo relajado, aunque entre sus dedos sostuviera varios afilados kunais. Parecía ajeno a todo, concentrado en su mundo, escuchando el sonido silbante del viento y el sacudir de las ramas de los árboles.

De un movimiento cortante elevó el rostro y abrió los ojos luciendo un furioso rojo escarlata empañando sus pupilas. Varios movimientos más y todo a su alrededor comenzó a ser atacado con kunais, shurikens y bolas de fuego que lo envolvían todo, sin importarle que el otro Uchiha a su alrededor, sufriera algún daño en el proceso. Así eran los entrenamientos matutinos de Sasuke. Agresivos.

Aunque supiera de antemano, que eso no bastaría para derrotarlo.

-¿Lo sabes, verdad? –volvió a escuchar a sus espaldas cuando dejó de atacar su entorno.

Sasuke se giró con un resuelto movimiento, enfrentándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Es el día en que desapareces de mi vida? –respondió cortante.

-No te hagas el chulo conmigo. Sé que lo sabes –con pasos tranquilos lo rodeó mostrando una mueca socarrona sin dejar de observarlo. Ante todo quería ver la reacción que le provocaba que fuera conocedor de sus secretos más íntimos y profundos-. ¿Se lo vas a regalar hoy por fin?

Las finas cejas del menor se arrugaron con mayor intensidad mientras apretaba la mandíbula con irritación, tanto que hasta comenzaba a percibir como los dientes le chirriaban de la fuerza que ejercía. Arisco, le dio la espalda y continuó destrozando troncos en su entrenamiento. Intentando aparentar toda la indiferencia que consiguió reunir.

-No sé de qué me hablas –espetó esquivo.

-Claro que lo sabes. Todos los años te haces la misma pregunta y todos los años terminas echándote atrás en el intento. Incluso desde la aldea del Sonido pensaste en enviárselo sin remitente, pero nunca lo hiciste. Sé que es algo preciado para ti, y que recurres a él cuando te encuentras perdido. Pero a fin de cuentas es egoísta que sólo tú conserves un recuerdo en el que aparecéis los dos. Y precisamente hoy es su cumpleaños… -insinuó observando como aunque continuaba aparentemente ajeno a sus palabras y destrozando el entorno, cada vez se tensaba más y más. Como la cuerda de un violín a punto de romperse. Y a eso iba precisamente, a romperla por la fuerza-. No recordaba haber sido tan cobarde en mi pasado…

Fue entonces cuando el menor decidió sustituir el ataque que empleaba a los troncos por otra cosa más odiosa. Como por ejemplo una persona que lo conocía tan bien como nadie en el mundo, el que sabía todos sus ocultos secretos y sus pensamientos más recónditos. Las emociones que él tanto había cuidado en no dejar que los demás descubrieran nunca…

Dios, como lo odiaba.

Dirigió todos sus ataques hacia el mayor, con rabia y descontrol. Un error humano que no tardó en mostrarse. Sasuke tenía claro que en el arte de la guerra siempre tenía que luchar con la cabeza fría, calcular meticulosamente tus movimientos y lo más importante, no dejar que sus emociones le descontrolaran. Justo lo que le ocurrió en ese momento. Minutos después de haber comenzado el ataque, se vio tirado en medio de la hierba, boca abajo, con el peso de su clon mayor sentado a sus espaldas y reteniéndole de brazos y piernas.

Lo odiaba, lo odiaba a muerte.

-Si logras aprender a dejar de lado las peleas, el dolor y el resentimiento, te gustará saber que no hay absolutamente nada más importante en la vida que el amor. No le des más vueltas en tu cabeza y regálaselo –le murmuró el del futuro en tono considerado-. Negar tus sentimientos no te convierte en un hombre, te convierte en un idiota. Y ya es hora de que este idiota dé la cara como hombre que dice ser -se inclinó acercándose todo lo que pudo a su oído para susurrarle confidente-. Sé de buena mano futura que le va a encantar… yo lo hice.

Como contestación el menor tan solo dejó escapar un amenazante gruñido mientras se revolvía intentando liberarse del agarre.

-Y para que veas que, inexplicablemente, aún te sigo apreciando, desapareceré durante un par de horas para que no te sientas incómodo con mi presencia mientras se lo regalas.

-Ya es tarde para eso… -gruñó refiriéndose a la incomodidad de su persona.

Algo extraño le hizo ponerse alerta nada más notar como el cuerpo del mayor se tensaba encima de él y al instante lo soltaba de todo agarre. Desapareciendo veloz entre los espesos árboles del bosque de entrenamiento. Alguien se acercaba…

Se medio incorporó concentrando sus sentidos en notar la presencia de chakra a su alrededor, localizando en la cercanía una energía extraña pero a la vez muy conocida.

-¿Sasuke-kun?

Y tan conocida… la de Sakura.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

-Espero por tu bien que lo hayas encontrado –el sonido de una voz tosca y exigente retumbó grave en las paredes de la oscura cueva donde a duras penas podías apreciar la silueta de las personas que la ocupaban.

-Tuve que aniquilar varios ninjas de Konoha, pero al final me hice con él –explicó el recién llegado sacando de debajo de su capa negra el objeto del que hablaban. Se lo entregó a su líder y esperó nuevas instrucciones.

En la oscuridad de la caverna, resplandeció una vistosa luz rojiza mientras el ambiente húmedo y sombrío, se contagiaba del sonido macabro de una risa perversa y complacida.

-Así que este es el pergamino que utilizó para viajar en el tiempo…. que interesante –desenrolló sus extremos y comprobó como la técnica seguía plasmada con tinta negra en el antiguo papel-. Iniciar los preparativos. Lo perdimos en este tiempo, pero lo recuperaremos en el pasado.

En un mundo lleno de tinieblas, alguien también pretendía re escribir la historia a su gusto dando un paso importante, que no beneficiaría en absoluto a una persona concreta.

-Pronto nos volveremos a ver… Kyuubi.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Entrecerró los ojos indagadores, observando con ahínco las dos transparentes ampollas que sostenía en una mano, las que retenían en su interior parte del líquido rojizo que tanto necesitaba en esa época.

-No es suficiente –demandó el Sasuke del futuro elevando el rostro hacia su sensei.

-Ya sé que no es suficiente, pero por lo menos podrías alegrarte –le replicó Kakashi cruzando cansadamente los brazos a la altura del pecho-. Sakura ha conseguido dar con la formula que lo compone a pesar de desconocer por completo los ingredientes. Y ahora solo necesita abastecerse de las medicinas correctas para crear más antídotos.

Sí, era cierto, una fabulosa noticia. Por fin comenzaba a ver el pasado como el agua del río que se iba, una corriente que arrastraba consigo los errores y las oportunidades desaprovechadas. Aunque ambos sabían que con dos ampollas no tenían suficiente para el tratamiento, como mínimo Naruto tenía que tomarse varias al día. No estaban hablando de unos síntomas cualquiera, se estaba fusionando con el Kyuubi y si no lograban frenarlo a tiempo conseguiría tomar su cuerpo por completo. Un solo error, y esa segunda oportunidad de la que disponía terminaría en otra tragedia.

-¿Estás seguro de que es la correcta? –cuestionó desconfiado observando con empeño el preciado liquido de la ampolla.

-¿Tienes alguna otra opción?

No, no la tenía. Por eso quería asegurarse de que esa era la acertada y los malos recuerdos no volverían flotando en un mar de angustia y desesperación.

-Está bien, se la daré esta noche y comprobaré si los síntomas remiten.

-Mantenme informado con cualquier cambio. Por cierto, ¿dónde está ahora?

-Sakura lo ha invitado a comer en el Ichiraku –respondió después de chasquear la lengua con desagrado, guardando los antídotos en el bolsillo del pantalón-. Me sorprende que no lo sepas, ya que Iruka-sensei también está con ellos.

-Bueno, Iruka y yo tenemos una relación sincera y abierta que… a ti no te importa –rectificó a tiempo antes de contar algo que pudiera involucrarlos en una situación comprometida. Carraspeó y con total descaro cambió de tema-. Es cierto, hoy se cumplen diecisiete años de aquello, justo el mismo día en que nació Naruto. Bueno, supongo que aún estoy a tiempo de regalarle la nueva edición del Icha icha…

Un gruñido indescifrable salió de la garganta del moreno ante la propuesta, uno que sonó peligrosamente amenazador.

-O mejor unos cuantos vales de ramen gratis –reconsideró la oferta su sensei-. ¿Está con ellos también Sasuke?

-Ya sabes que Naruto tiene que ser su sombra hasta que la Hokage no diga lo contrario. Y gracias a que Sakura se ha cruzado con él en el bosque, no les ha costado demasiado convencerlo para que los acompañara. Era renegar o sufrir sus brutales puños… el inepto de mi otro yo no se lo ha tenido que pensar mucho.

-Ya veo. Sasuke sigue siendo un cascarrabias.

-No. Yo soy cascarrabias, él es insufrible… -aclaró con decisión-. Si no fuera por que soy yo mismo, lo mataría.

En los últimos días lo había estado cavilando seriamente, ¿Y si se deshacía de él y se quedaba a vivir en su pasado con el rubio? Si no fuera porque Naruto nunca se lo perdonaría, ya lo habría hecho. No soportaba ver cuantos errores era capaz de acumular su otro yo sin darse la más mínima cuenta de ello. Su inmadurez a la hora de expresar sentimientos, el sumo egoísmo que rebosaba pensando continuamente tan sólo en él, auto destruyéndose por dentro y alejándose de las personas realmente importantes en su vida.

-Que necio es cuando quiere –Sasuke entornó los ojos con hastío-. He intentado ayudarle a avanzar la relación con Naruto, pero es que es tan… gilipollas.

La débil risa que soltó Kakashi ante el improperio le hizo sonreír de medio lado a él también.

-Mira, si de verdad quieres ayudarle, lo tienes que hacer sin que él sepa que le ayudas. Ya sabes que el cromosoma "orgullo" va implantado de nacimiento en los genes Uchiha –el rostro inquisidor de Sasuke le hizo aclarar sus palabras-. No me mires así, tú tampoco te escapas, aunque en esos dos años del futuro has cambiado bastante. Pero tienes que reconocer que en esta época tú te comportabas así… como es él.

-Lo sé.

Con un resoplido conforme Sasuke alzó la mirada al cielo, teñido de suaves tonos rojizos y ocres. Tan sólo era media tarde, y el otoño ya comenzaba a acortar la luz del día, dando paso a la perezosa noche. Con la conversación finalizada, el moreno se despidió de su sensei con la excusa de tener que hacer aún un par de asuntos importantes.

-Todavía no le había dado tu regalo a Naruto… ¿no? –le preguntó antes de que desapareciera-. Seguro que es algo pervertido…

Y Sasuke no pudo más que sonreír de medio lado ante la impresionante astucia del mayor. Nunca pondría en duda por qué Hatake Kakashi fue un día capitán del anbu.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Una sensación sumamente desagradable le provocaba intranquilidad al menor de los Sasukes, el que sigiloso, avanzaba en penumbra por los largos pasillos de la mansión Uchiha. Quizás el mal presentimiento tuviera algo que ver con el hecho de que, tras llegar del Ichiraku, no había visto ni rastro de su clon mayor, y la casa mantenía una tranquilidad soporífera insólita aún después de confirmar que Naruto se encontraba dentro.

Sí, era una de esas situaciones tremendamente sospechosas en las que te podías esperar lo peor…

Las horas pasaron sin contratiempos hasta la caída de la noche, cuando presintió la llegada de ese irritante chakra tan bien conocido, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de Naruto.

Una súbita rabia lo invadió quemándole por dentro, y antes de poder asemejar lo que hacía, sus pasos lo conducían a oscuras y en el más escrito silencio hacia ese mismo lugar. A escasos metros de la habitación, observó como se filtraba por la rendija de la puerta entreabierta la tenue luz encendida desde el interior. Escuchó el débil murmullo de unas voces de sobra conocidas y con curiosidad se acercó sutilmente hasta distinguir con claridad las dos personas que la ocupaban.

-¿Es… para mi? –pronunció con voz temblorosa el rubio, que con cara de asombro, sostenía entre sus manos un paquete de tamaño medio, envuelto en un vistoso papel de regalo naranja.

-¿Hay algún otro dobe que cumpla años el mismo día que tú? –cuestionó el moreno frente a él cruzándose de brazos con una cálida sonrisa en los labios-. Anda, ábrelo.

Con sorpresa pero tremendamente incitado, Naruto desgarró el papel con rapidez, dejando a la vista una sencilla caja en tono ambarino adornada con ribetes dorados. En el centro grabado en relieve, resaltaba los trazos del kanji con el que había soñado muchas veces tanto en sueños como despierto. Su meta en la vida. El de Hokage.

Deslizó torpemente la tapa sintiendo una extraña sensación desconcertante encogiéndole el estomago. En el interior reposaba bien doblada una tela de un suave tono marfil, en cuyo bajo se dibujaban unas elegantes llamas de fuego en tonos rojizos y anaranjados, ascendiendo hacia arriba.

Sin reconocer exactamente qué era, Naruto lo sacó con cuidado notando entre sus dedos la suavidad del sedoso género. Tan solo cuando por fin lo extendió en el aire con sus manos, pudo identificar con impresión su uso.

-Es una… una… -las palabras no le salían y la respiración se volvió inestable. Con los ojos como platos y el rostro iluminado por una gran sonrisa se la colocó apresurado anudándola al cuello y luciéndola orgulloso-. ¡Una capa de Hokage!

-De aspirante a Hokage más bien –rectificó el moreno a su lado evaluándolo de arriba abajo con una lasciva mirada. Le quedaba perfecta, igual que a su rubio del futuro-. Cuando lo seas le grabaremos las letras en la espalda.

Eufórico, Naruto dio varias vueltas por la habitación mirando su perspectiva, hasta subirse de pie encima de la cama y colocarse en una de sus fanfarronas poses con una gran sonrisa zorruna.

-Entonces ya puedes ir grabando las de Rokudaime –aseveró levantando con orgullo el rostro.

-No te lo tengas tan creído, usuratonkachi.

Con un salto Naruto se abalanzó hacia el moreno dándole las gracias en un efusivo e intimo abrazo correspondido. Sasuke lo apretó agradecido contra su pecho, torciendo el rostro hacia un lateral. Fue cuando sus ojos interceptaron la sombra que se escondía tras la puerta. Tras identificarla, entornó los ojos con insolencia dedicándole una arrogante sonrisa vencedora.

La persona que se encontraba fuera de aquella habitación apretó con tanta rabia los puños que el crujido de sus articulaciones a punto estuvo en delatarlo por completo de su posición. Claro, debía haber supuesto que su otro yo no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de subyugar y acaparar a Naruto con un regalo, y cual mejor para el dobe que una prenda que aumentara su crecido ego con llegar a ser Hokage.

Se notaba que lo conocía bien. Ese sucio traidor.

Pero entonces… ¿A qué había venido lo de esa mañana? ¿Por qué le había insinuado que no dudara en regalarle eso que tantos años guardaba como su más preciado tesoro?

Inconscientemente se llevó una mano al pecho apretando entre sus ropas con delicadeza.

Obedeciendo a sus impulsos de huida antes que a los homicidas, apartó la vista decidiendo no ver más, no escuchar más, no sentir más las miserias de su carácter y de ese orgullo que le impedía comportarse de forma abierta como su otro yo. Ya tenía suficiente…

Se refugió en soledad y a oscuras en el dojo de la mansión. No es que le gustara especialmente ese lugar, le traía muy malos recuerdos de su infancia y le hacía sentirse vulnerable y nostálgico. Pero era el lugar de la casa más alejado de ellos, de esas escenas que como puñales, se clavaban en su interior con dureza.

Enervado, se sentó en el tatami sacando de debajo de sus ropas una estampa cuadrada con apariencia envejecida, con los bordes curvados y las esquinas algo arrugadas. Su desgaste no era debido a que fuera antigua, la imagen realmente no contaba con muchos años desde el instante en que se hizo, pero siempre recurría a ella cuando se sentía perdido y su aspecto se debía al gran uso que hacía de ella.

Una sincera y hermosa sonrisa, de las que nunca mostraba bajo ninguna circunstancia, se perfiló en los finos labios del moreno, mientras deslizaba el dedo índice sobre una de las dos personas que reflejaba esa fotografía. Recordaba con todo detalle cómo, cuándo y dónde había tenido lugar esa instantánea, cinco años atrás, cuando él aún pertenecía a su antiguo equipo siete.

La hizo Kakashi en el descanso de una de las misiones de rango D que les habían encomendado. En ella se mostraba a dos personas: uno con rostro resignado aunque alegre, que por mucho que observara no se reconocía como él mismo, y el otro era Naruto, rodeándole el cuello afablemente con un brazo, mostrando una radiante sonrisa y un hermoso brillo en sus grandes ojos azules. Siempre expresando esa alegría contagiosa que lo caracterizaba.

Su más preciado tesoro… lo que le devolvía a la vida cuando todo a su alrededor parecía negro.

Por supuesto Naruto nunca supo que el dueño de esa foto era él y no Kakashi. Tuvo que ingeniárselas para lograr conseguirla sin que nadie se enterara. Y por egoísta que pareciera, quería conservarla en su regazo eternamente para recordar el largo camino que había seguido, lo que había perdido en el camino y lo que recuperaría más adelante. Para que cuando la mirara pudiera recordar que hubo una época en la que fue verdaderamente feliz junto a alguien, junto a esa persona especial… junto a Naruto.

Tan concentrado estaba en esa imagen que no fue consciente, hasta que le hablaron, de que alguien se encontraba frente a él.

-¿Qué es eso?

El moreno con un sobresalto la escondió a sus espaldas, aún siendo consciente de que era demasiado tarde y Naruto lo había pillado de pleno. Alzó el rostro sorprendido intentando recomponer la postura y su máscara de indiferencia.

-Nada –contestó rudo rogando que la conversación muriera ahí. Pero todo el que conoce mínimamente a Uzumaki Naruto sabe de buena mano que la perseverancia, es una de sus cualidades y defectos. Según desde que perspectiva lo miraras.

-¿Cómo que nada? Estabas mirando una fotografía –aseveró inclinándose hacia él para captarla de nuevo en su campo de visión, pero cuanto más se acercaba más se intentaba alejar el moreno-. ¿Por qué la escondes? ¿Acaso es pornográfica…?

El ceño fruncido y la mirada desafiante que le dedicó Sasuke le hizo descartar esa lujuriosa posibilidad.

-Olvídalo… -fue la única contestación que dio el moreno, que con rápidos movimientos, se levantaba e intentaba encontrar una escapatoria en el dojo. Su intento fue en vano, la tenacidad de Naruto por descubrir qué era lo que le ocultaba le hizo ponerse en guardia y esquivar todos los ataques que intentaban arrebatársela-. ¡Estate quieto, usuratonkachi!

Con un resuelto movimiento colocó al rubio de espaldas contra la pared, frenando su insistencia con una mano posada en su hombro. Conectaron sus miradas y algo en su interior se le removió. Naruto lo miraba con una doliente desilusión aunque firme.

-Pero… es que… realmente quiero saber qué mirabas, ttebayo –afirmó con empeño sin apartar sus ojos azules de él-. Tenías una expresión tan… cálida. Nunca te había visto mirar a nadie de ese modo.

Sasuke inclinó levemente el rostro en un intento por que esas palabras no desmontaran su mascara impertérrita. Sí, era demasiado egoísta mantener un recuerdo en el que directamente estaban implicados los dos, y ya era hora de solucionar lo que tantos años rondaba en su mente. Notando como internamente el corazón comenzaba a desbocarse, acelerándole la respiración, apretó levemente con los dedos la fotografía que aún mantenía a sus espaldas antes de mostrársela.

Y lo hubiera echo mucho antes si hubiera sabido de ante mano la cara que iba a poner Naruto tras verla…

No parpadeaba, no se movía y juraría que tampoco respiraba. Cuando logró salir de su conmoción, el rubio se la arrebató indeciso para poder mirarla de cerca durante largo tiempo. No hacía falta que preguntara nada, su cara era un libro abierto que decía alto y claro ¿De dónde demonios la has sacado? Más prefirió no contestar. Eso siempre quedaría como secreto entre él y el allanamiento de morada en casa de su sensei.

-Quédatela, es para ti –le propuso calmado retirándose varios pasos hacia atrás. Intuyendo que pronto llegaría la lluvia de preguntas giró el cuerpo para salir del dojo, pero la enérgica voz del rubio lo frenó en seco.

-¡Espera! –gritó Naruto desviando constantemente la mirada de la fotografía al menor de los Sasukes frente a él, como si la realidad se mezclara con la ilusión y no supiera a ciencia cierta qué era real y qué no-. ¿La has tenido tú todo este tiempo?

El moreno se mantuvo de espaldas e inmóvil durante unos segundos en los que parecía pensarse la respuesta. Notando como el calor se acumula en su rostro y las puntas de sus orejas.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso? –gruñó en tono peligroso.

La posesión de esa desgastada fotografía mostró a Naruto más de lo que él pensaba encontrar. Un secreto durante años escondido que desvelaba el anhelo oculto de Sasuke. Siempre había dado la imagen de no sentir nada por nadie, que lo había olvidado mucho tiempo atrás cuando decidió irse de Konoha y ya no quería saber nada referente a sus lazos afectivos. Pero la verdad era que había conservado durante años un recuerdo de ellos dos y había rozado cuantiosas veces su imagen plasmada por la cantidad de huellas dactilares que se distinguían sobre su figura. Mostrando clara y silenciosamente el sueño de volver algún día junto a él, sueño que no sabía ni que tenía.

-Sí, claro que tengo un problema con eso, teme –me has mentido durante todo este tiempo y ahora me entero de que yo realmente sí te importo, quiso haberle replicado.

Naruto inspiró con fuerza llenando por completo los pulmones, reuniendo las suficientes fuerzas para avanzar, colocarse frente a él y agarrar con firmeza su rostro, obligándolo a inclinarse para poder besarlo en los labios con seguridad. Un anhelante gemido brotó inconscientemente de su garganta al sentir la calidez de su boca, tan suave y adictiva, demostrándole sin palabras lo que claramente sentía, reviviendo por segunda vez aquel primer beso que se dieron accidentalmente en la academia y que ahora se producía con toda la intención. Se recreó en ese efímero contacto besando y mordiendo los labios entre delirantes suspiros, recorrió con la lengua el labio inferior antes de adentrarse ansioso en esa húmeda cavidad que se entregaba a él con total rendición.

El delicioso contacto pilló tan desprevenido a Sasuke que en un principio no supo cómo reaccionar más que abandonándose al remolino rubio. La persona que le había robado su primer beso le estaba robando también el segundo, y este ya no era uno inocente ni imprevisto, era un beso que le estaba inundando el alma y despertando un ansia voraz por corresponderlo con mayor intensidad. Las manos del moreno le rodearon por instinto la cintura, acercándolo en el proceso para ceñirlo contra su cuerpo, reclamando todo el contacto perdido en años.

Sin darse cuenta, en cuestión de segundos se desató entre ellos la fuerte atracción que los sucumbió a devorarse entre besos y caricias cada vez más bruscas y agitadas. Cuando Sasuke percibió que comenzaba a perder el control y su ansia insatisfecha por saciarse se abría paso como un pozo sin fondo, se separó mínimamente de los rojizos labios zorrunos, percatándose entre tanta agitación que en el rostro de Naruto volvía a lucir la misma mueca de felicidad de la foto, con una gran sonrisa y ese particular brillo vivo en sus ojos azules.

-Gracias –murmuró el rubio sobre su boca con la voz envarada por la satisfacción-. Es el mejor regalo que nunca me han dado.

Y en ese momento Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar si encontraría más fotos con las que el rubio le regalara esa clase de besos. Sí, había valido la pena.

Lo que el moreno no supo en ese momento fue que no había sido la foto precisamente el mejor regalo de Naruto, sino que sin darse cuenta, le hubiera demostrado sus más tiernos sentimientos.

Continuará…

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Bueno, por fin la cosa entre ellos avanza con buen pie. Si es que no se puede ser tan tozudo, Sasuke. Que a este paso te va a salir una úlcera como sigas en tus trece de poner esa cara estreñida. Aunque claro, no me extraña que el pobre se cabree cuando su otro yo no para de intentar llevarse a su terreno al rubio xD Si es que en el fondo son igualitos.

Y por el frente sur se acerca una extraña amenaza desde el más allá. Uh que tétrico suena eso… a ver si no me la lían en los siguientes capis, que por cierto, aviso de antemano que no queda demasiado para el final.

Y nada más, espero que os siga gustando esta historia y disculpen el retraso. Ahora que vuelvo a retomarla intentaré actualizar más seguido. Nos leemos. Kissus for everybody.

A:

**Dark Iria, anonima** (tranquila, ya comienzo a maquinar ese trío) **Mireya humbolt, hitomi miri, MiloAiacos**, **Kaze no Misuki, laynad3, mana, AbrilAries7 **(qué casualidad que yo también comparta tu nick ya que soy aries y los cumplo en abril xD lo que me recuerda que es dentro de poco…) **yakumo, jennita, Zhena, sabaku no julliet, Haima, hemostasis, Phoenix, bibi, Rinoa Diethel, Massama** (no puedo coincidir más contigo, Sasuke es un frígido, estreñido y además creo que está enganchado a los supositorios… xD) **Riznao, Megumi, Manzanita roja**.

**Miles de gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir leyendo.**


	9. Chapter 9

Ugh, seis meses he tardado en volver con la continuación. Podéis fusilarme con gusto, sacar las metralletas, me lo merezco, estáis todas perdonadas. Lo siento muchísimo. Pero definitivamente lo terminaré algún día xD Es mi destino y mi camino de ninj… de perversi… es mi camino.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

**Cap 09: Peligro a dos bandas.**

Había muchas cosas con las que a Sasuke le gustaba despertarse por las mañanas. Con el primer rayo de sol, el canto de los pájaros al amanecer, el olor a café recién hecho… pero pillar in fraganti a su clon mayor intentando entrar a escondidas en el dormitorio de Naruto cuando este aún estaba durmiendo, no era una de ellas.

-Ese no es tu cuarto –le acusó en tono hosco antes de que pudiera girar el picaporte y cometer su fechoría.

El Sasuke del futuro se giró sobresaltado con la actitud de un niño al que le acaban de pillar robando caramelos. Sonrió de medio lado tras cerciorarse de que no era otro más que su otro yo, y en actitud relajada, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho.

-No, evidentemente no lo es –afirmó la acusación-. Pero había pensado en darle los unos placenteros buenos días a Naruto.

Las pequeñas venas palpitantes sobre la frente, los tics nerviosos de los ojos negros y ese ceño fruncido a más no poder, le indicaron que el menor no compartía para nada sus inclinaciones.

-No harás eso –le advirtió dando un amenazante paso hacia delante con mirada autoritaria.

-Claro que lo haré –le retó alzando socarrón el rostro. Uno de sus pasatiempos más entretenidos era ver como su otro yo despertaba esos celos corrosivos e intentaba matarlo varias veces al día-. ¿Se nota que no llevo ropa interior? –cuestionó resaltando el fino pantalón negro que llevaba colocado. La mueca crítica que formó su copia le dio una silenciosa respuesta afirmativa-. Bien, es lo que pretendo…

Hizo amago de girar la manivela de la puerta, pero las peligrosas chispas del Chidori que comenzaba a formarse en la mano del menor, le hizo desistir en su intento por desayunar carne zorruna.

-Así que no estás de buen humor esta mañana ehh. ¿Acaso no le diste su regalo anoche? ¿No te gustó ese segundo beso?

-¡Cállate! –apresuró a cortar notando despertar los instintos asesinos y el calor en su rostro tras recordar ese efusivo contacto. Claro que le había gustado y mucho además, pero desde luego, no pensaba demostrárselo a ese bunshin corrompido-. No te metas donde no te llaman.

-¡Ohh! Entonces sí os habéis besado por fin –afirmó con una mezcla de asombro y decepción como el que sabe predecir el futuro. Y tanto que lo adivinaba, él también vivió ese recuerdo en su mundo.

Y por extraño que pareciera no pudo evitar sentir celos del menor, que aunque a pasos pequeños, comenzaba a unir los lazos afectivos con Naruto en el inicio de su relación. Pero desde el principio tuvo que hacerse a la idea de que por mucho que le molestara ese vinculo, él no tenía nada que hacer. No era su mundo, no era su vida y no era su rubio.

Vencido, suspiró melancólico recordando cuanto le gustó en su momento aquel segundo beso… y los pensamientos que cruzaron su mente en aquel instante.

Sucios pensamientos…

-Por cierto, no te molestes en buscar más fotografías con las que puedas sobornar a Naruto –le indicó tras recordar un dato curioso de su pasado-. Si quieres que te dé más besos te los vas a tener que ganar de otra forma. Por un módico precio te digo dónde le gusta que le acaricien, que le besen y que le metan la…

-¡Te mataré, desgraciado!

De la nada aparecieron una serie de kunais y shurikens lanzados hacia la dirección del mayor, el que los esquivó precipitadamente notando como uno de ellos le pasaba muy cerca, llegando a rasgarle levemente en un brazo. Un Katon, usado indebidamente, dejó ardiendo parte del mobiliario del salón. El menor saltó hacia atrás a la defensiva, y a punto de aterrizar, un bunshin le agarró de los tobillos, sacudiéndolo antes de que estrellara contra una pared.

La batalla personal que mantenían se había desatado.

-¿Pero qué es todo este jaleo? –finalmente la puerta del dormitorio se abrió dejando entrever a un amorronado Naruto frotándose los ojos con pesadez.

Más ninguno de los dos le prestó atención. Sus ojos ardían de ira. Jamás antes el Sharingan había brillado tan intensamente, de un color tan rojo como la propia sangre.

-¡Niñato malcriado! No me provoques o te juro que dejaré de contenerme y acabaré con tu existencia –aseveraba el mayor recomponiendo la postura de ataque.

-Eso te gustaría a ti –le retó el menor alzándose de nuevo. Su siguiente movimiento fue tan veloz que a penas pudo distinguirse cuando había sacado la katana y la deslizaba lateralmente en un vertiginoso movimiento hacia su rival-. ¡Atrévete si puedes, mal nacido!

El impacto resonó desgarrador, igual que un cuchillo desmenuzando parte de la carne. Sobre el suelo comenzó a formarse un charco de sangre. Le había rozado nuevamente el brazo.

El Sasuke del futuro retrocedió varios pasos atrás llevándose una mano a la herida.

La pelea personal rozaba el límite excedido.

Con un violento movimiento lo volvió a encarar, descargando un fuerte puño en el centro de su estómago que hizo doblarse en dos a su clon menor, haciéndole caer de rodillas.

Naruto enmudeció despertando de sopetón en su letargo, percibiendo como lo que pensaba que sería otra de sus tantas riñas, comenzaba a discurrir por un camino peligroso y dañino. Tenía que frenarlos antes de que fueran a más.

-¡Pero coño estáis haciendo! -gritó intentando detenerlos.

-¡No te metas, dobe! –le cortó el del futuro haciendo unos sellos con las manos en una técnica de fuego. Pronto ardería todo el salón.

-¡Estáis locos o qué! -insistió.

-¡Que te calles, usuratonkachi! –le cortó el otro moreno contrarrestando con otro jutsu de rayo aplicado a la espada.

Una gruesa vena se hinchó en la frente del rubio cansado de tener que aguantar a dos Sasukes prepotentes y egocéntricos batallando en una pelea que seguro había comenzado sin sentido. Si seguían así, alguno de los dos sufriría graves daños irreversibles. No dudó en involucrarse en el asunto de pleno.

-¡Parar de una jodida vez!

Un estallido ensordecedor unido a un fuerte chakra rojizo, y la presencia de Naruto se interpuso entre los dos antes de que el ataque contrario llegara a su rival.

La pelea finalmente se detuvo.

Tres colas de Kyuubi ondeaban en el aire.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios pasa? –inquirió mirando de hito a hito a los dos morenos. Un repentino dolor comenzó a apretarle en las sienes, a las que se llevó ambas manos con visible malestar.

Igual que en el futuro, pensó Sasuke. Los síntomas comienzan a brotar.

-Cálmate, dobe –pronunció inquieto el mayor intentando acercarse-. Esconde las colas.

-¡Cómo que me calme! –gritó fuera de sí. De nuevo ese dolor opresivo. Naruto se inclinó hacia delante con un reniego, apretando más fuerte las manos sobre su cabeza-. Si sois vosotros los que estáis fuera de lugar.

Una cuarta cola comenzaba a formarse con chakra acelerando aún más si cabe una, a primera vista, irrefrenable transformación.

-Mierda. El Kyuubi intenta salir. Ha encontrado una fuga de escape.

Con presteza, el Sasuke del futuro metió una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón sacando la pequeña ampolla de líquido rojizo, lo que desde antes de la pelea intentaba entregar al rubio.

-Tómatela –señaló escuetamente entregándosela.

Pero el rubio parecía no escuchar, ni siquiera razonar coherentemente. La cuarta cola ya estaba fuera y su cuerpo comenzaba a mezclar su propia sangre con el Chakra.

-¡GRRAAAGGHH!!

-¡Sujétalo!

El menor reaccionó al instante. No hacían falta explicaciones. Lo inmovilizó por detrás, pasando ambos brazos por debajo de las axilas del Kyuubi, reteniendo la cabeza entre sus manos.

El mayor frente a él, rompió el tapón y con un resuelto movimiento vertió el líquido en la boca de Naruto, obligándolo a que tragara.

Los efectos fueron inmediatos. Las colas comenzaron a esconderse al igual que todo el Chakra que lo rodeaba. Las facciones humanas volvieron a su rostro, el que sobrecogedoramente, mostraba por algunas zonas en carne viva.

Sasuke lo apretó protector contra su pecho cuando Naruto se desplomó inconsciente sobre sus brazos.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

No habían querido verlo, se afanaron en creer la estúpida idea de que con un simple medicamento la cosa remitiría, pero ahora se daban cuenta de que no iba a ser así. Naruto no iba a mejorar.

Tarde descubrió Sasuke que la ampolla con el líquido que le fabricó Sakura no era el remedio. No era la solución. El medicamento sí frenaba la fusión del Kyuubi, remitía los síntomas, ayudaba a calmar a Naruto y les daba algo de tiempo extra.

Pero no curaba.

El problema, con o sin ampolla, continuaba ahí. Esperando su turno de juego para dejarse ver. Cualquier error, por mínimo que fuera, podía desencadenar una catástrofe.

Hasta donde sabía y había podido comprobar, el sello del Kyuubi era el principal problema de que Naruto comenzara a fusionarse con el demonio. Uno de los rayos en esa especie de sol que portaba dibujado en el vientre había comenzado a desaparecer. Dejando ver una fisura en el sello incompleto.

Cuando Naruto dejaba libre el Chakra del demonio, este aprovechaba para salir por esa pequeña fisura y controlar su cuerpo. Si eso llegaba a ocurrir en su totalidad y las nueve colas se formaban, Naruto moriría. Su cuerpo dejaría de responder al no poder abarcar tanto poder y el Kyuubi quedaría libre. La tragedia de su futuro volvería a repetirse.

Acudir a la Hokage en busca de ayuda tampoco era una buena solución.

No porque no confiaran en la vieja, sabían el gran cariño que le procesaba a Naruto, prácticamente tratado como a un hijo, sino por el problema que cohabitaba detrás de ese gran puesto. Uno llamado, consejo.

El consejo de Konoha, creado por varios ancianos compañeros del tercer Hokage. Los que no tenían en gran estima a Naruto por ser el contenedor del Kyuubi. Un claro peligro para el pueblo.

En una ocasión no dudaron en emplear su influencia para restringir el número de veces que el joven Ninja salía de la aldea para misiones, obviando cualquiera que fueran sus opiniones al respecto. Con el propósito de evitar confrontaciones con Akatsuki, aunque todos sabían que su interés más bien rondaba en el control absoluto del demonio.

¿Qué pasaría si en este caso se enteraran de que el sello era inestable, y las posibilidades fueran altas de que el demonio reapareciera?

Prefería no imaginárselo.

Con lo que no llegaba ninguna solución posible para el problema, a parte del control que ya estaban teniendo sobre él.

Sasuke inspiró hondo levantando la vista hacia el frondoso follaje del bosque de entrenamiento. Un lugar tranquilo y acogedor que acostumbraba visitar siempre que quería ordenar sus ideas.

Ideas claras aunque imprecisas.

Algo que a él, controlador nato de todo, no le agradaba en absoluto.

Sacó un afilado cuchillo de su porta kunais, estrellándolo con tanta fuerza sobre el árbol de enfrente que traspasó la corteza.

-No estás de humor hoy ¿ehh? –una cabeza plateada asomó tras la corteza del tronco-. Aunque tú nunca lo estás.

Se había puesto a la defensiva nada más escuchar la voz cercana a su posición, pero al instante relajó la expresión a una más distante tras descubrir al curioso que lo observaba. Examinó de arriba abajo al jounin fingiendo desinterés antes de chasquear la lengua desdeñoso.

-¿Qué quieres, Kakashi-sensei?

El aludido avanzó hasta colocarse frente a él. Se encogió de hombros indiferente a la vez que metía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-En realidad nada. Solo me dio la impresión de que necesitabas alguien con quien hablar.

-Pensaste mal.

Haciendo oídos sordos al último comentario, el jounin sacó de un bolsillo el libro erótico que siempre lo acompañaba, abriéndolo por la mitad.

-No hace mucho venías a mí porque contabas con mis consejos -replicó.

-Entonces era tan solo un niño.

Una conciliadora sonrisa se formó bajo la máscara.

-A mi me lo sigues pareciendo.

Sasuke giró el rostro hacia su profesor, y aunque a primera vista parecía que iba a contradecir esas palabras con algún mordaz comentario, se quedó callado.

Su profesor era de las pocas personas que le agradaban y a las que verdaderamente respetaba. Aún con sus muchos defectos y virtudes, fue la primera persona en tratarlo por igual y tomarle en serio, sin darle mayor importancia, a que como muchas otras, fuera victima de una tragedia familiar. Y aunque la persona que tenía frente a él era sutilmente diferente a la que había conocido en su infancia, no dejó de sentir ese respeto y aprecio que siempre le había transmitido.

Quizás por eso nunca fue capaz de enfadarse con Kakashi-sensei. A pensar de que muchas de sus recriminaciones fueran más que ciertas.

-¿Cómo está Naruto? –le preguntó con aparente desinterés sin apartar los ojos de las páginas del libro.

Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo desviando la mirada hacia algún punto incierto del frondoso bosque. A veces olvidaba que los secretos en Konoha tenían sus horas contadas, y más teniendo de corresponsal a ese maldito clon.

-Si yo fuera tú, encontraría la manera de solucionarlo –prosiguió el jounin..

Apretó los puños y giró el rostro vehemente, con una fulminante mirada.

-¿Te crees que estoy aquí de vacaciones? –recriminó desabrido.

Pero como respuesta, tan solo recibió un resoplido contrariado mientras Kakashi cerraba el libro erótico, apoyando la espalda en el tronco, con actitud relajada.

-Esto que te voy a contar es información secreta, Sasuke. Sólo la Hokage y el consejo lo saben –inquirió con seriedad clavando su mirada grave en la de su alumno-. Se ha filtrado información enemiga entre nuestras líneas espías. Al parecer Akatsuki ya ha dado su primer paso.

Sasuke enmudeció, comprendiendo perfectamente esas palabras y su significado, y aún así, la parte incauta de su mente, quiso preguntar buscando otra respuesta.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Vienen a por Naruto.

Las palabras le cayeron como un jarro de agua fría en pleno mes de invierno. Una desagradable sensación doliente le comprimió el pecho, hacia donde se llevó una mano con urgencia.

No tenían ya suficientes problemas con la fusión del Kyuubi que ahora también se les unían los malditos Akatsukis. Su hermano entre ellos… su ansiada venganza.

¿Qué debía hacer primero? ¿Ayudar a Naruto? ¿Protegerlo mientras encontraban una solución con el demonio? ¿O enfrentarse finalmente a su hermano y cumplir su venganza?

Se levantó lentamente, visiblemente confuso de lo que hacer con mayor prioridad.

-¿Cuándo? –preguntó inseguro, sin reconocer el nerviosismo que resonaba en su propio tono de voz.

-Una semana como mucho.

Miró con desorientación hacia ambos lados, la respiración se le había desbocado y la sangre fluía con exaltación por sus venas. Cuando fue capaz de dar órdenes a sus miembros engarrotados, quiso saltar de árbol en árbol, pero su sensei lo detuvo firmemente agarrando su antebrazo.

-Cálmate, no tengas prisa en lo que quiera que vayas a hacer –le recomendó-. Ahora estás alterado, y estos casos es mejor pensarlos con la cabeza fría.

-¡Suéltame! –le exigió dejando que un agresivo Sharingan brotara sobre sus ojos tan rojo como la propia sangre.

Naruto era su prioridad, debía protegerlo.

-Parece que todavía no comprendes la magnitud a la que nos enfrentamos, Sasuke –le habló con calma pero firme-. No podemos enfrentarnos a ellos con el Kyuubi tan inestable dentro de Naruto. El más mínimo error podría desatar por completo su forma y Konoha volvería a quedar completamente arrasada.

-¿Pretendes entonces que me quede de brazos cruzados? –inquirió con rudeza.

-Yo no he dicho eso –contradijo-. El consejo ya ha metido mano en el asunto, aún sin saber que el selló del Kyuubi es inestable, han decidido mantenerlo al margen de esa amenaza tan peligrosa para evitar que Akatsuki pueda acceder a él. Van a encerrarlo hasta que la batalla finalice.

-Él no lo permitirá –rebatió negando con el rostro-. Después de todo es un Ninja.

-Lo sé –asintió-. Por eso quiero que te lo lleves de aquí antes de que puedan encerrarlo.

Sasuke parpadeó con desconcierto y Kakashi continuó con su explicación.

-El otro Sasuke vino a este mundo efectuando una técnica prohibida. Traspasó la dimensión de su futuro hacia el pasado –recordó-. Lo único que tienes que hacer es volver a efectuar esa técnica y llevarte a Naruto.

-¿A dónde?

Una sonrisa abierta se dibujó bajo la máscara.

-Al pasado. Dieciséis años atrás, exactamente. Hasta llegar a Yondaime –reveló-. Él es el único que sabe como se forma el sello de su vientre, y el único que puede volver a crearlo.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Sasuke alzó la vista del pergamino que estudiaba cuando escucho a Naruto pronunciar su nombre en un apagado murmullo mientras se removía inquieto sobre la cama. Parecía que finalmente iba a despertar después de permanecer varias horas recostado, dejando que el chakra del Kyuubi reparara sus heridas externas. Pero el rubio tan solo se limitó a cambiar de posición hasta quedar nuevamente inmóvil sobre un costado.

Se acercó hacia él, comprobando su estado evaluativamente y retiró con cuidado la gasa húmeda de su frente, sustituyéndola por otra fresca.

Sin duda tenía mejor aspecto. Después del despliegue de Chakra y de haber intentado sacar al demonio, su rostro volvía a lucir como siempre, libre de esas vistosas quemaduras. Algo que lo alivió profundamente.

No tenía que haberse involucrado en la pelea. Naruto no tenía que haberse preocupado de lo que ocurriera entre él y su estúpido otro yo menor. No era de su incumbencia si se agredían o se mataban. Pero como siempre, su lado más humano y correcto había actuado por instinto, sin importarle que al final el más perjudicado fuera él.

-Baka… -le susurró tiernamente, apartándole con delicadeza las hebras doradas agolpadas en su frente por la humedad. Los parpados de Naruto temblaron y su boca se entreabrió, pero no llegó a despertar.

Sasuke sonrió sintiendo de nuevo esa oleada de posesividad.

Ahora más que nunca apreciaba esos pequeños momentos que compartía con el rubio y que solo valoras cuando esa persona ya no se encuentra en tu vida. De nuevo podía volver a observarlo y disfrutar de su compañía. Ver su sonrisa, sentir el calor que desprendía su piel, escuchar el tono chillón de su voz en una de sus rabietas, aspirar su aroma. Contemplar como su pecho subía y bajaba una y otra vez, con la certeza se saber que sequía vivo y a su lado.

Despacio, se fue inclinando sobre él, hasta posar sobre sus labios un dulce y casto beso.

Quería a Naruto como nunca antes había querido a nadie en su vida, como nunca antes amaría a nadie más en su vida. Y solo el hecho de pensar que este rubio hiperactivo no le pertenecía, le encendía la sangre.

Tras contemplarlo con ternura unos minutos y asegurarse de que continuaba durmiendo relajadamente, se sentó en una silla que colocó al lado de la cama. Velando por sus sueños.

El amortiguado sonido de unos pasos y el inconfundible Chakra invadiendo su entorno, le hizo recomponer su habitual máscara indiferente.

A ver con qué nuevos pretextos le asaltaba su clon menor.

El recién llegado no se hizo esperar, entró ansioso al dormitorio con aparente agitación. Primero dando una mirada evaluativa a Naruto y después otra mucho menos agraciada a su otro yo.

-Quiero que me enseñes el sello que utilizaste para viajar en el tiempo –pronunció firme, como el que no acepta un no por respuesta.

Como siempre, directo al tema.

El Sasuke del futuro enderezó la espalda, cruzó los brazos sobre su regazo, levantando el rostro en un gesto de sufrida paciencia.

-No va a funcionar –respondió prediciendo sus pensamientos-. ¿Te crees que no lo he pensado ya antes?

-Ni siquiera sabes para qué lo quiero.

-Sí que lo sé. No te olvides de que ambos somos la misma persona Sasuke, y conozco todos tus pensamientos –le recordó-. Quieres llevar a Naruto al pasado –aseveró presuntuoso dedicándole una mirada socarrona al ver su acierto reflejado en el rostro de su clon-. Es una idea estúpida. Durante la técnica a penas puedes mantener tu cuerpo entero gravitando en una dimensión, y corres el riesgo de quedar desintegrado. Imagínate lo que ocurriría si esa barrera la intentan traspasar dos cuerpos. No voy a dejar que arriesgues innecesariamente su vida.

-Lo van a encerrar.

El mayor arqueó las cejas con sorpresa y al instante desvió la mirada preocupada hacia Naruto, comprobando que seguía placidamente dormido. Instó a su clon menor a salir de la habitación para poder hablar tranquilamente del tema sin que las voces pudieran despertarlo o la extrema información pudiera alterarlo emocionalmente.

-Explícate –solicitó una vez cerrada la puerta tras de sí.

-Se ha filtrado información sobre Akatsuki, y vienen a por Naruto. El consejo de ancianos ha decidido encerrarlo para que no puedan acceder a él durante la batalla. Tenemos menos de una semana para ir al pasado, encontrar a Yondaime y solucionar el sello del vientre antes de que Akatsuki llegue y arrase Konoha.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? –replicó con seriedad.

El menor cabeceó afirmativamente.

-No nos queda tiempo, y no hay otra solución –explicó-. Tengo que llevármelo antes de que lo encierren.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que eres la persona apropiada para llevártelo? -manifestó con irritado tono-. En todo caso debería ser yo el que llevara a Naruto al pasado, puesto que soy el único que sabe realizar esa técnica y además con experiencia propia.

El menor se irguió desafiante, apretando fuertemente los puños a sus costados, luchando por tratar de retener la furia interna, que al igual que esa misma mañana, intentaba surgir irrefrenable.

-No –siseó grave.

-¿No qué, Sasuke? –inquirió.

-No vas a ser tú el que lo lleve –aseveró tajante-. Este es mi mundo, esta es la vida a la que me han arrastrado tus estúpidas e innecesarias acciones. A partir de ahora yo elijo mi camino.

El mayor sonrió con sorna.

-Es una extraña forma de decir que te preocupas por él –meditó malicioso-. Reconócelo de una vez, Sasuke. Quieres a Naruto por encima de cualquier otra cosa en tu vida. Tanto que no dudas en protegerlo antes que cumplir tu venganza –espetó mordaz sabiendo cuan ciertas eran sus palabras-. Dilo, dí que amas a Naruto y entonces me pensaré si dejarte ir a ti en mi puesto.

Como respuesta tan solo vio como las mejillas del menor se coloreaban levemente, la mandíbula se apretaba con tirantez, y el Sharingan se encendía furioso sobre sus ojos. Algo que le hizo ensanchar aún más si cabe su irónica sonrisa. No iba a contestar, por lo menos no con palabras.

-Eres demasiado orgulloso –dictaminó.

-No voy a seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo –sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente-. Enséñame la maldita técnica de una vez o de lo contrario tendremos más problemas con el grupo anbu que viene a encerrarlo.

-¿A quién van a encerrar? –se escuchó repentinamente a sus espaldas.

Ambos chicos desviaron la atención hacia la puerta entreabierta del dormitorio con gesto sorprendido, donde un avispado Naruto los miraba inquisidor. Habían bajado la guardia y ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-A nadie –apresuró a negar el del futuro con gesto despreocupado-. No van a encerrar a nadie. Tú sigue durmiendo.

-¿Es a mí, verdad? –preguntó aún sabiendo con certeza que hablaban de él. No podían engañarlo-. Se han enterado de lo del Kyuubi y no se fían de que no pueda controlarlo, es eso ¿no?

-Claro que no –refutó nuevamente con gesto conciliador palmoteándole un hombro.

-¡No me trates como si fuera estúpido, teme! –se sacudió violentamente deshaciendo el contacto con el mayor, comenzando a dar nerviosos pasos por la sala-. Siempre he sabido el poco aprecio que me tiene el consejo. Las ganas que tienen de encerrarme y apartarme de la aldea. Desde hace mucho… ellos… esos bastardos desagradecidos…

El mayor lo agarró del antebrazo, frenando su nerviosismo.

-Tranquilízate. No dejaré que te ocurra nada –aseveró transmitiéndole con una suave sonrisa la calma que necesitaba. Extendió una mano acariciando las mejillas morenas. Un gruñido peligroso desde el otro extremo le hizo desviar la mirada socarrona hacia el menor-. Y el idiota de mi otro yo dice en lenguaje de gruñidos que tampoco. A sí que no tienes de qué preocuparte. Tenemos un plan.

-¿Un plan? ¿Qué plan? –preguntó con desconcierto.

-Vamos a hacer de nuevo un viaje al pasado.

Continuará…

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Ahora sí. Llegamos a la recta final. No puedo decir con exactitud cuantos quedan para el final, pero pocos. Antes me gustaría que cierto padre e hijo se reencontraran y me queda pendiente un lemon por ahí… xDD

Besos, perdón por la espera, y gracias por leer.

A: **AlexaBlack19, CELESTE KAIRI .C.K, kerri10, Rinoa-Diethel, Celene.chan, Amai ame, fati-chan, Noru-chan, Bereniss, yakuto, laynad3, jennita, sabaku no julliet, DarkLady-Iria, Naru-chan, Phoenix, MegumiMinami310, Riznao, Hriven, Mireya Humbolt, Kaze no Misuki.**


End file.
